GGO: Sabretooth's Tale
by PanzerHippo
Summary: Kirito, still recovering, refuses to help when Death Gun appears in Gun Gale Online. This leaves a space for a new hero to rise. With players like Sinon in danger, who will rise? This new hero goes by one name: Sabretooth.
1. Life Will Change (Prologue)

Winter had settled in with cold gusts and the occasional trickle of sunlight past thick clouds. Even due to the cold, many continued onwards with their daily lives; from the tourists to the businessmen, all followed their path they had always trodden down. The streets remained stocked to the gills. No place, either sidewalk or road, was spared from waves of people flowing like colossal river past buildings and junctions alike. Past the beckoning traffic lights, vehicles of all shapes and sizes squeezed between openings of luminous green and gates opening wide to allow a herd of people to cross a certain junction. Neon flickered above in mesmerising reds, yellows and even blues. Advertisements were flashed upon them, running into the next without pause. It was just a normal day in Central Tokyo.

Skyscrapers towered above the organised chaos. They merely stood there, watching the day run its path from daybreak to dusk in gloomy gray. Their glass glistened in what sunlight there was. Inside, businessmen had just got to their desks. Many still had their conversations while the day was new. Artificial lights finally twinkelled out of existence as the day aged with the first flowers blooming in the first light. Leafs gentled rocked in the wind, shivering them to the core. Meanwhile lifeless trees remained still; no leaves remained lush on them.

However, within this swarm of the masses, a single man sat away from the hordes. Nearby a train station, Ueno park sat comfortably. The man had sat on a wooden bench worn with age, his suit perfectly clean and not a single crease was upon it. Upon his lap, lay a small black suitcase. He waited for someone, a specific person. It was not long until the person turned up from the park. Mostly covered in a thick green coat and red scarf, not much of the person could be made out from the clothes. But, there was someone indeed underneath and they basked in the warmth such thick clothing had given as a gift. The person sat beside the man and unknotted their scarf. Green eyes became much more visible along with a few stands of red hair above the right eye. None other than a male teenager sat there quietly, with a bad case of yawning.

"Glad you could make it Akiyama," the man spoke, while opening up his briefcase, "You aware of the details?"

"Of course," a response came from the boy, "You're lucky I had time out of the workshop today, Kikuoka."

Kikuoka handed over a few files before saying comfortably, "oh please call me Seijirou. Anyway, we've managed to gather some more information over the deaths we discussed that occured during them playing GGO."

"Hmm yes…" Akiyama put on a thin pair of glasses and flicked through the files. "Heart failure, but nothing on the brain. Most relying on the game for income, typical. Both have little hopes in terms of hygiene. Although, both are top players too, I've seen these play in tournaments, one even won the last Battle of Bullets! I should know, got 50,000 Yen off a bet."

"And there is another thing. After the death of Shigemura Tamotsu, or "XeXeeD", a player kept note of an individual that shot a screen with him on it the same time as Tamotsu died in real life. He was being interviewed on a stream will this happened. Such deaths, linked to Gun Gale Online, has happened twice now."

"Is that so?" He seemed puzzled after this. The AmuSphere was perfectly safe to use. The public would not use anything known for its issues. Any dangerous effects would have been identified immediately, especially after the Sword Art Online incident… "It is unlikely it came from the game. I've taken dissected one such AmuSphere. The fuse would blow far below the current needed to harm the body, or even stop the heart for that matter."

"Not much supports any theory right now. There is no signs of struggle or harm anywhere on the body. However, the supposed killer called himself 'Death Gun', after giving a small speech about 'Judgement'. I'm sure there is some shots of the guy somewhere floating around on the internet or ingame."

Akiyama scoffed at the name before closing the files in one fell swoop. He then turned back to Seijirou. "Someone couldn't come up with a good enough name in time. Nah, probably an annoyed fanboy with XeXeeD going against the Agility build he recommended to many players. But, I admit this is a case that needs to be dealt with properly and quickly. Unfortunately, I am unable to do this. Isn't there someone else for the job?"

Seijirou sighed while looking upwards to a small flock of birds gliding in the gusts of wind. Then, after adjusting his glasses, he continued: "There was one I did think of a few days ago. I even invited him to a nice little cafe to talk it over. He refused. However, I don't blame him. It has been a full year since he and the survivors escaped from Aincrad. Then, to save his dearest from a corrupted chief of a research institute. It must have taken its toll on Kirito…"

"I can agree on that," politely answered Akiyama as he handed back the files to Seijirou, "I know of the people you are talking about. That story has spread like wildfire over the last year. If I were him, I would sit this out too. Especially to spend time with friends and loved ones. For this 'Kirito', give him my condolences next you see him around. And furthermore..."

He paused. Something just came up in his mind. So, as a group of school aged children ran past cheering as they went, Akiyama spoke again, now with certainty: "I may not be able to find this 'Death Gun' but I know how to catch a guy in the act. Yet, I do know who definitely can find this fella for you."

"Please do tell! Anything would help immeasurably!" Seijirou lit up like a lightbulb with such information.

And thus, with a smile, Akiyama confidently said, "A fellow player I play with often on GGO. Not the most stable of people, in fact I would class him as a loose cannon sometimes. However, he can get done pretty much anything you throw at him. He may be no 'Kirito' in action or words, but he is a good friend of mine. In Gun Gale Online, he goes by the name, 'Sabretooth'. I'll be able to talk to him tonight."

"Wonderful! I knew you will be able to help in this investigation!" he looked a large clock at the centre of a walkway. 8:20 in the morning, "You have any plans for today?"

"Of course!" a sharp reply came as he lifted back up his hood and knotted his scarf, "I help to run the Akiyama 'n' son's workshop towards the Sumida Park. You may join me, the one and only Akiyama Kujo, in continuing this conversation; nonetheless keep this side of the chat away from my Dad and customers. I doubt they would like this kinda thing."

Although his voice was slightly muffled, Seijirou understood every word and simply replied with a nod. After that, they both stood and proceeded to walk out of the park. They continued to chat as, behind them, small birds swooped down from the trees to get to the occasional crumb or worm lying on the tarmac. Moreover, other people had started to migrate into the vast open spaces. Many simply walked around, taking in the views while some younger children played around a large fountain towards the centre. As if with a flick of a switch, the park became alive.

Out of the blue, Kujo remembered something from earlier. "Hang on, why wasn't our meet in that cafe?"

"Well, I can explain…" Seijirou started to back off before starting to sprint off with Kujo in pursuit, "I can explain! Give me a chance!"

So, with the day fully dawned, these two ran through the streets of Tokyo. A clenched fist was raised by Kujo, of both anger and determination. Yes, there was a setback with some things needing "explaining". Yes, the only person that could help was not the most stable. Yes, there was much investigation to do. But, it was possible. To bring a killer to justice. For their actions, they will pay. A taste of their own claimed medicine.

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Panzer Bros:_

Thus, the tale begins! As a quick warning, there will be significant changes from the actual "Phantom Bullet" arc ahead along with parts that run at the same time as the original timeline. There will be parts that are similar or reference the source material; so, if you dislike spoilers (even mild ones), I'd recommend you to get caught up with the third arc before reading. However, I have attempted to deviate a little from the source material (up to a point) in some parts that don't include the original characters to hopefully blend events in better than if they remained unchanged and to not to rely too much on this arc.

Lastly, there will be little to no connection to previous arcs within the show. I'm focusing, for now, entirely on the Phantom Bullet arc. Therefore, if they did not appear within Gun Gale Online, don't expect them to appear here.


	2. Chapter 1: Red Sun Over Paradise

"Six targets still heading your way, one is unknown in cloak. 400 metres from your current position."

"Roger, we're entering our positions Sinon, on your call. Then they'll be slaughtered like last time."

Above the wastelands of lifeless sand, an occasional trickle of light reflected from the scorching sun. This reflection came from a large pile of rocks far from a central canyon beneath the position. In these rocks, a female player waited, sniper in hand. Her indigo eyes watched the battlefield carefully through the scope. In the canyon below, wrecks of pillars and a skyscraper beside gave cover to the squad waiting in ambush. Dyne and Ginrou seemed incharge of the other players, they gave each one certain hand gestures. Slowly, all of the squad were in their positions ready to fire at the unexpected hunting squadron. Four of them clearly had energy weapons: perfect for mobs, not PVP. However, the largest opponent of the lot had no visible weapon. He was hiding something underneath, just what?

A decision had to be made, who to fire at first?

"Any ideas on who the other player is?" Dyne asked his squad, "he wasn't with these guys previously when they came through a few days back."

"Could he be Death Gun?" a squad member asked sheepishly, "hired to kill more high rankers? No one knows who that guy is anyway..."

Dyne took a quick glance at this mysterious player. "Nah, I doubt it. This 'Death Gun' had a pistol. Just there for show/ This guy looks like a support player. Increased strength, y'know. Min-Maxed in that stat most likely. Sinon you still have the targets in sight?"

"Yes, all of them. Still in a close formation."

"Permission to open fire is granted. Give 'em hell!"

Sinon locked onto her target. A player beside the giant in the cloak. He held a FN Minimi with both hands. Not dangerous at this range, but could easily suppress the squad in wait given the distance between them. All she had to do was to wait for the bullet circle to close in. She opened fire…

A shell shot out of the barrel as a flash engulfed the muzzle break. Small shockwaves lifted up some dust around her. The full firepower of her trusty Hecate had just been unleashed, and it was heading right for the head of a player that had no idea it was coming. As quiet as a whisper, the bullet continued on its path to the target before finally hitting.

The victim fell dead on the floor instantly, it was a perfect headshot right at the forehead. Other players quickly scattered to defensive positions as the ambush had sprung. Dyne and Ginrou, with the rest, were closing in to finish off the rest, their movements swift between covers. The occasional round flew between the groups. Ammunition was limited, every bullet had to count.

"One down..."

Sinon pulled back the bolt, chambering another round. This time, this bullet was for the big guy. Even though her cover was blown, not many could dodge a round from a sniper rifle. She fired a second round… However, the target dodged the bullet without hesitation. He knew where the shot was going, and thus got out of the way even before the red line appeared. Experience was on this player's side. Along with something else too...

Suddenly, the unknown player removed his cloak in one fell swoop. Sinon stared in horror. This giant of a man had a Minigun. They ran later because of the weight on the player preventing him to run, not due to a hunt that ran over time. And now her allies were closing in to a dangerously close distance. He only smiled powerfully as the distance continued to close.

"_He's strong to smile like that on such a battlefield…_" Sinon muttered to herself, "_To become stronger, I must kill him._"

Like a flash, she quickly grabbed her Hecate rifle and made haste for the battle zone. She had to get there and quickly. There was little time to waste. The rest of the group remain, but not for long. Her allies had managed to kill a few weaker players; it wasn't enough.

"Pull out!" Shouted Sinon "I repeat, pull out! He has a minigun!"

Unfortunately, her call fell under deaf ears. The squad had already become bloodthirsty for kills. Ginrou, being his usual self, had started to show off with some over the top actions before and during killing opponents. Well, until the whirring begun…

The minigun started to whirr as the motor engaged, it was ready for murder. He stood up and proceeded to start a massacre. Multiple were terminated within seconds, including Ginrou. Gunfire stopped. A silence covered the wasteland like a thick blanket for a moment. No one dared to move against the firepower of a one-man army. The ambushed had now gone on the offensive. Energy weapons started to fire at who remained from the ambush. Any part of the body not covered by stone or metal, was deleted within seconds. Dyne and the rest were on the back foot. Sinon needed to close the distance, and fast. A distraction, at least, was needed. Her entire squad could be wiped out with a single burst of that minigun. No one wanted to take the risk and be slaughtered like an animal.

As Sinon quickly closed the distance, something caught her eye. Although some distance off, she could tell something was moving. She quickly went to her knees and aimed her sights at the area. Just beyond a wreckage of an Abrams, was three figures of varying sizes. Some features could be identified, but they were too far away for anything else to be seen properly. One had a long trench coat covering their whole body. One was as green as could be, perfect for grassland. One had a form of red cape gently blowing in the wind. They didn't seem dangerous, yet. '_Mostly likely opportunists. To scavenge anything left by our fight_', she thought. Taking the chance, she continued her way to her allies; she hoped the one who willed the minigun was starting to run low of ammo and the so-called "scavengers" would arrive after the battle. '_The rate of fire of that minigun is a double edged sword. Quickly dispatches hordes but burns through ammunition quickly'_.

Eventually, she made it to ground zero. The three figures from far away were nowhere to be seen, along half of the players who entered the fight. Two things became apparent: the fight was a current stalemate and now she was a prime target. Slowly, the mingun turned to face her. Then, with another whirr, the bullets started to fly right towards her where red lines covered much of Sinon's vision. It was do or die. Any hesitation would certainly lead to death. Sinon continued her charge, right into the fire.

* * *

As the little battle continued, three figures appeared yet again. One left the cover of the tank and grabbed a pair of binoculars. Before the figures, a perfect view of the landscape. The figure scanned the battlefield that lay before them. '_Nothing but a stalemate. These guys have some good loot yet a dead-on attack would only fail… Besides, they have Behemoth on their side, pro for sure…'_ His red cape gently rippled in the wind as he kept a close eye on the events unfolding. He watched as Sinon managed to jump out of the way of the wraith of bullets and joined up with the rest of her allies who remained after the onslaught.

"Did that sniper just… dodge a minigun?" the one in green asked in slight confusion while lying on the engine bay, "I have never seen that before!"

"Quiet, don't want to attract anymore attention." came a voice from the one in the trenchcoat while observing the cannon barrel, "That sniper could help us in our search though Seijirou said he didn't want too many involved in this but-"

The one holding the binoculars immediately took charge. Both listened as he started to come up with a plan in his deep voice. "Unexpected, but possible outcome… They'll try to kill the one wielding the minigun last, wiping out teammates first. We help them with this. Starbug, smoke shells on their positions to mask our attack from both sides. Subaru, suppressing fire on their side of the battlefield. I'll make sure this sniper girl gets the kill on Behemoth. Roll out!"

The squad started to make their way to the battlefield, remaining in the shadows as they went. In single file they jogged insync. Each one had their weapons ready to begin their assault. Only parts of the weapons could be seen, like barrels or stocks. Soon, an old skyscraper stood between them and the ongoing standoff. They entered.

"Starbug: 3rd floor, bearing 178. Be ready for coordinates."

"On it!" She skipped up what remained of the stone stars. Much was covered in debris or simply non existent.

"Subaru: 2nd floor, bearing 190. Identify opponents and relay back."

"Roger that!" He quickly followed Starbug up half way up before turning around. "What will you be doing in the meantime, Sabretooth?"

The one in the cape smiled with malicious intent. "I do not know yet. But, I know for real, there will be bloodshed."

* * *

Back at the stalemate, Sinon was holding Dyne by the scruff of the neck. Sniper rifle on her back, all of her strength was put into raising the man up on a pillar. Others watched cautiously, many feared butting in now would not end pretty. Thus, they just stayed where they was, slowly getting squeezed by Behemoth and those who remained from the hunting party.

"We can still win this!" she boomed at Dyne, "logging off now would not only leave us easy prey but also no way of getting back to the Glocken. So, follow my plan if you don't want to get humiliated. You make the first move. I'll head for a vantage position on that building."

She then threw him to the floor before darting between pieces of cover away from the group. Only four of them remained now including Sinon. Even though they outnumbered their foes by a single person, Behemoth could easily be counted as multiple players in both health and raw power. He had to be dealt with differently to the other players. A simple baiting would unlikely do the trick. So, a multi-directional attack would work best for now, as long as no one interrupted them at least.

As Sinon made her way to some stone stairs towards the back of the building, the others got into position. They readied their weapons for the order of attack. The others did the same, waiting for the same call. No-one budged. No-one spoke a word. No-one even twitched. Silence trickled down like raindrops; an uncertain ceasefire was in affect, but for how long?

Suddenly, shattering the silence, a sound echoed quietly. Not gunfire, but something from the upper levels…

Beside the feet of the ones wielding energy guns, something landed with a clunk. Then another. Then another. One looked down to attempt to find the cause the source of the noise. It was a tiny canister of sorts, multiple of them. Only an instant later, they detonated. Smoke poured out of the tiny containers. Quickly, it spread around them and then they immediately started coughing while holding their eyes in pain.

Sinon carefully made her way back to see what events were unfolding. She saw clearly what was going on. '_CS gas… Burning sensation and uncontrollable closure of the eyes. Why not use the High Explosive and kill them instantly?'_

Suddenly, a figure brushed past her at lightning speed. The one in the red cape. He was here, right in front of her, wavy platinum blond hair gently flapping in a summer's breeze. A SPAS-12 in hand, he slightly turned his head towards Sinon after passing her.

"You kill Behemoth. I kill others."

An emotionless voice resonated from the player. However, in a flash, the figure was gone; he only left a cold chill of an artificial wind. The figure had run past right for the ones screaming in pain. Sinon saw him just keep running even with the minigun turning to face him. Soft humming from the electric whirr started again. Red lines filled the space the figure was charging against. Sinon could only stare from her position as the bullets started to fly. Smiling, Behemoth began firing in one continuous burst. '_He has no hope being that close. There is no cover between him and that gun. With that rate of fire and that distance, dodging is not an option. It is suicide.'_ However, the charging berserker had another idea in mind…

"Come get some!" the figure boomed at the top of his voice.

The figure darted behind a foe as the bullets ripped past. All of them missed by only a few inches. Some embedded themselves into a nearby wall while a few hit the player still holding his eyes in pain. Behemoth held his fire, no one would want to hit their ally while the enemy is still at large. Especially since dead bodies are indestructible for a few minutes before vanishing into pixels.

**BANG! CLUNK!**

The meat shield fell to ground in a slump. A cartridge shot out of the gun and bounced on the floor beneath. No screams came from the player, just silence. Bullets started to fly again in an instant at the killer; these however were in vain. Sabretooth darted to another victim as the whirr of the minigun hummed into silence. The same tactic, a different meat shield to use.

**BANG! CLUNK!**

Another foe fell. Another rapid sprint. Another barrage of bullets ending their journeys everywhere but their target. Behemoth grew impatient with every second that passed. "Come out and fight! A true man would face me one on one."

"Coming from the guy with a rotary…" came a quiet reply from the now crouching SPAS-12 wielder, "I'm using every advantage you're throwing away."

A hand gesture came from him, pointing towards Dyne and the other allies of Sinon followed by a thumb to the neck. Suddenly, a thunderous roar came from the second floor. A light machine gun, blasting away in short bursts. Half a dozen rounds or so escaped the barrel at a time to the bewildered group (who had spent the entire time focused on the events laid out before them). From the third floor, an echoing sound of something being thrown into the air via launcher. Sinon looked above her, a smoke grenade glided through the air before smashing into the ground beside the group. It instantly activated. Smoke poured from the device; within seconds, the air was filled with smoke like from a fire yet had no source of fiery destruction.

Even through the thick smoke, the bullets from the LMG hit true. One after another, they fell like flies. Sinon checked her HUD. All defeated except her, their hit points were all zero. Nothing was going to change that. She could only wait until this conflict was over. On the other hand, something stuck to her. For a glimpse, she saw the player's gamertag. His name was… Sabretooth.

This 'Sabretooth' told her she could kill Behemoth. Was he to be trusted? If so, why was he letting her get the final blow? '_Questions to be answered later. For now, I must be ready for the shot.'_

Sinon set up her rifle by a large hole in a mostly collapsed wall. A perfect position: sights on the target and not too visible to her foe. So, she waited, eye on the target. She placed a finger beside the trigger. Placing a finger on the trigger would show the red line. A bad move for stealth.

Meanwhile, Sabretooth was still crouching behind a rusted metallic pillar, SPAS-12 in hand. There was still one opponent to deal with: Behemoth. This will not be a pushover. He still had a smile sewn onto his face but his grey goggles were long gone, destroyed in the intense fighting that just faded in an instant. Now his grey eyes, blazing with light, fixed his entire focus on the player that just wiped out several of his mob group.

"Come out and play!" Behemoth taunted, "I'll have fun tearing you to pieces. Got any last words before you are eliminated?"

He slowly walked forward towards Sabretooth, the electric motor whirring away for a final time and into Sinon's vision. No attention was paid to her. He was entirely focused on him.

After a few seconds of silence, Sabretooth answered. "Go dance with the angels!"

"What?" his opponent stood there confused by the taunt. He took a step forward then continued, "I don't care, you're going down!"

Behemoth pressed the trigger. The barrels rotated faster and faster. However, no bullets flew. It was run dry, drier than a desert. A moment passed. The unstoppable force had been conquered; now the final blow had to be dealt. A red line appeared directly to his head, but had noticed it too late. At the origin of the prediction line, was the very sniper that started it all: Sinon. She fired a single round. The shot flew true, right for its target. Just as Behemoth turned to face the bullet, it struck. He fell backwards onto the ground with a great thump. Finally, the goliath had been defeated. For the first time since before the battle, warmth flooded into the area like a miniature sandstorm.

Now, with no hostilities lingering in the shadows, Sabretooth stood and approached the body. '_Bingo, just what we came for. Here it is in perfect condition. Hopefully no one heard what I said...'_ He grabbed a small golden crystal from the corpse and held it up to the light. It glowed slightly. Sinon looked at the crystal through the lens, watching as it glistened in the high sun's glow. However, what really caught her eye was the person holding it. More of him became visible as he stood tall among the debris. The deep red cloak had stopped blowing in the gentle breeze. It now lay on his back as if sleeping. The wavy platinum blond hair remained in the same position as before, unmoving yet still unstyled. Most of body was molded with black armoured plates from neck to ankles. The figure looked at his black shotgun, twirling it a few times. '_Clever girl…_'

He had never crossed this way before, nor crossed paths with Sinon in Gun Gale Online. Nothing of him was recognisable from the top rankings, except the name: Sabretooth. The name occasionally dotted some leaderboards. These could be easily forgotten by many others. No one had gone out of their way to find out about him, to her knowledge. Yet, here he was, victorious over a pro support player and claiming the loot.

Suddenly, Sabretooth turned to face Sinon, looking directly at her with both eyes. The left blossomed in green as the right remained shadowy in brown. She flinched. Many have stared at her over the time playing GGO, most in lust or awe. This was different. One eye stared in joy, the other in anger. Nothing came of it, only the distance closing between them as he approached. She did nothing, only watched until he was face-to-face with Sinon.

"Here, take this." He handed over the golden crystal, before closing her hand around it. "Plenty to go around."

Then, as soon as his lips closed, he was off again.

The others, that were with him to begin with, had been waiting by the foot of the stone staircase. Sinon watched them carefully from the corner of her eye while placing the Hecate over her shoulder. '_Was that… teamwork between complete strangers? It went so smoothly. No planning needed yet it flowed better than those guys could ever muster.'_

The three made their way around the remains of the battlefield, scavenging whatever they found. Anything valuable, the one who found it would smile a little to themselves before placing the object into their inventory. Sinon approached the one who allowed her to get the final blow.

"Hey, umm," she was still at a loss for words, "Thanks for helping us defeat Behemoth. Though I do have to ask… With coordination and skills like that, why don't you appear more often in the tournaments?"

To begin with, it fell on deaf ears. Sabretooth was rummaging through materials in his inventory, comparing them to what lay at his feet.

"You didn't play with these guys long, right?" an answer at last, but not what she wanted to hear. The answer became yet another question, this time directed back at Sinon.

"A few weeks at the most, why?"

"Thought so…"

Sabretooth stood slowly and faced her yet again. The same expression from before remained. Corpses of Dyne and Sinon's other allies vanished into pixels. Followed by the players ambushed by them originally.

"Teamwork is necessary to rise on the food chain. Having a small pack makes it difficult at the best of times. Squadrons of a dozen or more roam the plains."

Hearing this person speak, was unusual. As much as his actions flowed, the voice wasn't fluid. Some words were mispronounced. Many could simply gloss over, but not Sinon. It was unlike any accent she had heard. At some points, she nearly struggled to tell what words were spoken. These were few and far between, yet noticeable.

"Then, how about increasing your 'pack' numbers by another? It's not like this one is any good anyway"

He was taken back by this. Surprisement flashed across his face before vanishing into the void.

"Had no requests before… An hour at the Glocken. By the Observatory. No later. You can think about your choice then."

Without a pause, he began to walk away into the void of a lifeless desert. The others were quick to join. Then, around 50 metres away, Sabretooth turned to say one last thing: "You hear what I said to the fella?"

"I don't think so…"

"Good! Let's forget about that, and never speak of it."

Thus, the three that appeared from behind a hunk of metal, would vanish into endless sand dunes. They all walked in a perfectly straight line away side by side, at a quickened pace before anyone else dared to intercept them back. Now only a single person lingered: herself. She would have to return to the safety of the Glocken soon too. That crystal was a rare drop for refining weaponry. Definitely worth a witch hunt over. So, while still in the clear, Sinon made her own way over the sand dunes. Past ruines and wrecks, over destroyed roads and avoiding larger squadrons until her destination was in view. You couldn't miss it, not even on the worst of days. Just beyond several ravines, the central hub of all activities stood above everything in this barren landscape: SBC Glocken. Safety in the form of a humongous space battle cruiser. This grounded space cruiser was complete with high rise skyscrapers and many darkened walkways. Sounds like the perfect place be stationed out of, right?

* * *

Author's notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

So yeah, the great Sinon finally comes across our new protagonist and his comrades in the field of battle. Each of these new additions will be fully introduced later on, stay tuned for that. Each OC I have tried to make unique in their own regards (without making them typical Mary Sue OCs or grounding them too much).

Moreover, even without their direct influence, there has been some alterations from the source material. I have done this on purpose. Personally, this way makes it flow better and some parts (objectively) I think could have more impact if altered. Yet, Sinon and other Original characters will not differ (or at least too much) from their anime/light novel/manga adaptations. I will be taking parts from all three throughout.


	3. Chapter 2: Mostly Harmless

There was little that compared to walking between the giant skyscrapers of the Glocken. Everything about the city was huge. From the number of places to go, to the size of the dungeons beneath, you can be guaranteed that there is always something new to explore. Above all of the jostling of players and NPCs, was a titanic building acting like a lighthouse. It danced beams of colour far and wide (generally beyond the boundaries of the SBC). Just like the wallpapers advertising the game, the city stood there alive to the brim with activity.

Many were continuing with their daily MMO lives. Markets had everything one would need for mob hunting or ambushing unexpected players. Players bought and sold by the truck load. Millions of credits exchanged hands constantly without any signs of stopping. Some pieces of equipment were at a great price, others ripoffs. Other players, fearing such ripoffs, would swarm NPC stores for their fair share of credits and weaponry. All of this thrived like an ant colony, the workers constantly on the move in and out of the colony to receive their paychecks. However, among these, some just chatted in special locations dotted around the Glocken, say private rooms and sets of tables encircling the main gun store towards the centre.

Yet, past the crowds, past the shops and past the endless paths was the central plaza. A glass roof covered much of the area. Sections within the area were dedicated for tournaments and gambling during said events. Today, many swarmed the booths. Warriors wanting to test their might could now sign up for the third Battle of Bullets. A few tried to barge into the queues, only to be thrown out immediately. The occasional fight would brawl by these instances, ending in one backing down as their place would be filled quickly by others. Thus, resulting in another person barging in to reclaim their position; it loops again. Even with six days to go before the Battle of Bullets, many signed for their places straight away. Although places were unlimited, matches were generally more even in matchmaking for the early birds. No point for a newbie to face against a reginning champion on the first stage. Stage fright would consume them.

Many still filtered through to get their names down for the big fights. Many prizes could be won here, generally of great value for those who master their weaponry. Among these, was Sinon. She just stood there patiently in line as the commotions repeated every so often. Eventually, the line shuffled forward and she finally reached the front. A simple screen greeted her. All she had to do was confirm her details on her account and sign up for the tournament.

"Done. Not hard at all. What took everyone else so long to do this?"

* * *

By a large, and open, circular area, numerous tiny groups of three or four huddled and chatted. From here, the main district was in impeccable view beneath. This elevated position gave the best way to not only stay for sightseeing, but also spying on others. Noticing a large bounty would spring up conversations on how to claim it for themselves. Some were, indeed, discussing such things. This was the Observatory. It was the perfect place for a chat.

Sinon exited the great glass building. The queue had begun to reach beyond the building, and was still growing. Their diversity kept going through the roof. There were: newbies, pros, agility builds, strength builds, supports and so much more! '_I guess many want the best chance of getting through to the finals, they have no chance of that._'

In the corner of her eye, she saw the three from before. One short and dressed in green. Another in a trench coat with long purple hair. Then, the leader, Sabretooth. He still remained in his red cape fluttering in a gentle breeze. They chatted between themselves. '_Judging by their precision and teamwork from previously, their chemistry must be a sight to see._' As she approached, their words became clearer and audible. A different tone from before shone brighter with every step.

"I'm telling you, the Stoner is better in the Bren configuration than with the drum magazine! It is smoother and is easier to use."

"The automatic rifle holds 30 rounds compared to at least 75 of the drum. You are incharge of suppressing fire 'n' trap detection y'know. Constantly reloading will only hamper combat performance. C'mon Sabre! You're supposed to be backing me on this!"

"Yea, yeah, I know Starbug… We'll try the Bren instead of the LMG in a small engagement and make a decision there, you fine with this Subaru? The gun is yours. You should choose the correct configuration. But, bare in mind, efficiency must be uphold at all costs."

"Aye, aye sir! I shall make the changes when I get back to my room, it won't take long to convert, especially with my support and crafting skills."

They were all facing the other way, soaking in the skyline of the Glocken, all unaware that Sinon was right behind them.

"Umm, excuse me… You said to meet here and-"

Suddenly, Sabretooth jolted forwards and right into an invisible wall in front of him, face first. Immediately afterwards, he turned around, hand rubbing his forehead.

"Jesus! Don't do that! You nearly made me jump into oblivion."

"I am so sorry!" Sinon bowed in a great swoop. "I didn't mean for that to happen, just came here as said…"

"No, no, it is fine…" a reply came from Sabretooth, still rubbing his forehead, "Should have been more prepared."

She raised her head. Finally, Sinon was face to face with the players who decimated both a raiding party and an ambush within a few minutes. Not exactly what she was expecting, but already she could tell this would be an 'interesting' experience.

"I'm here to join you guys", Sinon continued, relaxing somewhat as the three listened. "The previous ones I worked with were 'inadequate' to say the least. I'm Sinon, pleasure to be by your side."

Clearing his throat, Sabretooth answered, "The pleasure is mine, Sinon. I am Sabretooth, of course, platoon leader. This little one is Starbug, incharge of specialist rounds and espionage. And finally, this chap with the trench coat is Subaru, he'll suppress anything that moves and is the technology expert."

His pronunciation again cropped up. Some words were on the harder side to understand. Yet again, many could simply gloss over it, but Sinon wanted to ask about this. Until…

Starbug approached Sinon before looking up at her. Her height was only just beneath Sinon's shoulders, but it was heavily noticeable especially with her teammates being much taller than her, and even greater in height than Sinon.

"Another female avatar, at last..." Starbug stared carefully at Sinon' body structure and equipment carefully. "Still, I am uncertain if you are actually a woman or not. Y'know how these things work, right? VRMMOs are an escapism from the real world. Anyone can become anyone else with the correct role-play."

"Hey, don't be rude." Sabretooth yanked on Starbug's small backpack, forcing her backwards. "That is a terrible first impression doing that kind of thing. A question for another time perhaps, not right now. Instead, be kind to the lady."

Sinon shook her head a little. "No, no, it is fine. Fully justifiable. Quite a few people do what Starbug just said, though fortunately I am not one of them. Though I do have a question of my own to ask..."

Both Starbug and Subaru fixed their gazes on to Sabretooth. Starbug smiled and nudged him while Subaru took a step back.

"What is your question?" Politely asked Sabretooth, shaking slightly. His brown and green eyes had just become an open book for others to read; the pulse rose with every passing second. '_Oh God… What on Earth will she be asking? Personal stuff? Some have done that before. Equipment? Seems too easy to get out of and unlikely. Skills? At her level, doubtfully. Just act calmly…_'

"Where exactly are you from? I've never heard someone with your accent before. Hokkaido? Fukuoka?"

She received no reply. His eyes were blank. His expression was blank. There was no movement, as if he had shutdown. Then, suddenly, his eyes began to move. He wasn't AFK after all, but instead panicked. Panicked but containing it as best as he could. Barely any of it seeped to the surface. At least, that was he thought was going on anyway. He cleared his throat. Then, after a quick ruffle of his hair, answered.

"Not exactly… I live elsewhere, but that would give away my true location. I'll say when the time is right. After all, we've not exactly known each other for years."

"True… Sorry for asking…" It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but some things did just get clearer. They'll just need need to be fully unearthed later on. "So, you accept my invitation for joining?"

"Oh yes, of course. Another player would work marvellously, especially a sniper."

Thus, with a quick few presses upon a hologramatic curved screen, the deed was done. Sinon was now a part of 'Sabot Platoon'. It now had four members, all focused on different skills and stats.

"Sabot, huh? Who came up with that?"

A swift reply came from Subaru. "I did. I got it from the name of the ammunition from most modern armoured vehicles. APFSDS, or armour-piercing-fin-stabilised-discarding-sabot, is where I got it from. Though it can be referred to firearms as well."

"You sure know much on weaponry, perfect for a tech-guy like yourself. When should be begin to head out? There's plenty to-"

Starbug cut in out of the blue. "Hold your horses there miss. We have some things to sell and forge from our previous expedition. That queue was long y'know."

"So, you have signed up for the Battle of Bullets?"

"Yeah, of course. Anything else to queue for?"

This was news to Sinon. These players had never appeared on the Battle of Bullets league tables before. Only on smaller tournaments, they crop up every so often. In each one, they would get close to the finals, but no further. However, it was in the field of battle where they would shine. The platoon name… 'Sabot'... Now, that was a name Sinon had heard thrown around a few times in her time playing GGO. The squad name came up with players that commonly go to dungeons and mob spawning areas. Quite a few parties were wiped completely by Sabot. Information on their members and equipment loadouts went for high prices on the back streets. However, these were generally vague, even the best of information. Still, a few attempted to outdo the platoon. These were too destroyed. Even over many months, not much is spread among the playerbase about them. Except one thing, the gun used to kill them right in front of them. A black shotgun. Heat shield on the front and a stock filled with holes. It became known as "Clever Girl" by those who fell by it. Yet, now she was talking to its owner like nothing had ever happened with that gun's rampage.

However, there was six days till the first rounds started. So there would be plenty of time to get to know each other. This could only go well...

* * *

An hour or so later, much of the useless equipment was sold and upgrading the current equipment was complete. A lot of credits had been earnt in the previous events, and it was to be invested into other equipment with improvements. The four passed many shops and markets on their travels for the best prices. For someone who isn't much of a talker to strangers, Sabretooth looked at home in the bustling back streets where many items were exchanged. Some even greeted him before exchanging both information and items. These varied from beginners to some of the best, all seemingly oblivious to his actions on the battlefield. Yet, the exchanges were mostly focused on the supplies than anything else.

"Oh good, the optical sights are still on the table…"

"Giant armour? I have three spare, the going price is how much I can give them to you for now…"

"That price is the lowest I can sell the AK for, any lower would be charity, not business…"

"It has to be this way mate. These are hard to come by, but I promise better than the standard rate…"

Almost nothing about this Sabretooth connected with the one she met only a few hours ago. Bloodthirst and using the fallen as shields no more; this had transformed to simple greets and trading. As if these were two different people inhabited the same body, each lending a hand to complete him.

Another player approached them from behind, she came from a little gun store from the right.

"You guys back already? You must have got some good stuff then," came a voice from behind before suddenly both Starbug and Sabretooth were grabbed by a giant of a woman and hugged them tightly. Sinon and Subaru could only watch as they were slowly being crushed under this player's weight. Eventually, after some gasping from the victims, she let go.

"Sheesh Zero, stop doing that! You will kill us someday," Sabretooth spat out between deep breaths. Nearly every time they came each other, this would commonly happen with the same results: an embarrassed Starbug, a suffocating Sabretooth and a completely confused Subaru. Sinon would join Subaru in confusion this time around.

"Oh, I see you have brought a friend too!" She noticed Sinon, then walked up to her. She towered above Sinon, red hair covering her left eye. This player didn't seem threatening, but her kindness was enough to kill, "Don't tell me, is this the one who wields the Hecate sniper?"

"Yes… that is me… Sinon is my name…" answered Sinon sheepishly, refusing eye contact; instead, she kept her focus just to the right.

"Well, well. How unexpected of you to join with these lot. I'm Ahmya's older sister by the way, you can call me Zero X, or just Miss X. I run a little gun store just here, I guarantee the best prices!"

Starbug's face turned red as she went head-on against Zero X. "Don't use my actual name! IRL stuff stays there, and game stuff stays here. It's the rules of VR. How many times must I say this?"

"Good grief, my mistake. I'll try not to make the same mistake again, 'Starbug'. And, as for you sniper girl…"

Zero X bent down to Sinon's height, staring in kindness.

"You can have a look around to see if a gun suits you. A sidearm, I mean. I couldn't force you to replace your rifle."

"My Glock is fine how it is…"

"A Glock? They are usually replaced when the money starts rolling in… No matter, you should find something with much better gun characteristics and firepower. Come."

Thus, Zero X led them all into the shop. It was a small one, a little corner shop among other small shops. To prevent it blending in too much from the hordes generic stores, the "Gun-O-matic" was stocked to the gills in LEDs and price cuts. The LEDs filled the shop windows with guns and accessories for such weapons. The blacks and greys of the guns themselves faded in pinks and reds of the LEDs advertising them.

* * *

Inside, the store had many alleys full of new and used weapons. Each was placed on a tiny stand, clean and polished to the point of winning concorde competitions if they were cars. Every shelf had a theme: it either being nation of origin or type of weapon. Some starter, cheaper weapons lined up in rows at knee height. These were the weapons for starting combat, and not much else. They worked and did their intended roles. It was the rarer weapons that a player had to look out for; they held surprises for their owner. Be it higher damage output than usual or gaining more ammo for killing enemies (to name two), each had their quirks that made each one different. Beside these, magazines for the weapons were placed into large piles. Hundreds of rounds. All sleeping in darkness, waiting to be used one day.

However, these were not of interest to the current customer, she was looking for something small yet deadly. Either a pistol or SMG would work. They would fit the bill.

"Well, what can I say? There's everything from 'Chicago typewriters' to the 'right arm of the free world'. You have free choice." Zero X was extremely confident in her stocks. Her pride in a grand display of guns, now under the judgment of Sinon. Although still uncertain of replacing her Glock 18C, she still had a look. It wouldn't cost an arm and a leg after all.

Sinon decided to look around on her own, answering Zero with a simple nod. She was not kidding on the amount of guns to purchase. Plenty laid right in front of her, but was anything worth buying?

While Sinon looked at other pistols and some SMGs, the others proceeded to do their own things. Subaru was rummaging through the menus to alter his Stoner's appearance. Starbug practised some quick draws with her Beretta 92, each time at a different angle. Finally, Sabretooth and Zero X chatted away at the counter. Both lent over the counter, sitting on rounded red stools.

"You entered the Battle of Bullets? That's very unlike you, Sabre, what gives?"

"Well… Thought I might as well give it a try, the others wanted to give it a go. They've been asking for a _long_ time. A test of singular strength against the odds. Though many just team up until the final ten or so are left."

"Never been a 'Royale' kind of guy have you... Shame, you would be able to play with a lot more people if you only tried more of them."

"That genre should have disappeared long ago… No matter. The main reason was to track a certain fella too. 'Death Gun' is the name he goes by when he fired a shot at a screen. Not his ingame name however, that's set to private. Been requested to get some info by a nice chap. Friends with Kujo's father y'know along with a hefty paycheck"

"How fascinating! Though I've never seen this person enter his workshop when I'm there. Still, if you guys are being paid well for this endeavour, I cannot complain. Just make sure Ahmya isn't hurt, alright?"

"Oh I will, nothing to worry about on that front. Besides, you can't be killed via a game anymore. Any form of danger has been removed entirely. Even the companies known for their bugs wouldn't leave this kinda thing around. There's gotta be more to this…"

"This 'Death Gun', I do believe he had a Type 54 pistol, if that helps. I don't see many with that pistol as their sidearm. Generally they have revolvers or European semi-autos. And had a robotic voice with a cloak, black I think. The item was rare, optical camouflage if I am not mistaken. Can't miss those red eyes either."

"Thanks… I have a mental note on it. Your keen eyes never miss a good piece of equipment. Finding the guy maybe hard in the open world, but that's where the Battle of Bullets comes in. The previous targets were high ranking players from the Tokyo area. So, imagine if several high ranking players suddenly came into the spotlight? Not only unfazed by those claimed murders, but also intending to win the Battle of Bullets. Pretty high ranking targets I have to say."

"Wait, wait! You're using yourself as bait? You know what happens when you're under that amount pressure, right? It ain't pretty by any stretch. People's lives are on the line here, especially yours!"

"I know all the risks involved here, that's why I hope to direct him at me. After all I do have a trump card after all that not many players can boast: where I live. But, hush for now, you're the only one that knows where I actually live and my IRL name. So zip it, or I will zip it for you, got it?"

"We made that promise a long time ago and I do not intend to break it any time soon. I know, sheesh. Now, I have a question for you… What do you see in Sinon? You've never let anyone into your little group, so why her?"

Sabretooth turned red and looked away from Zero X, attempting to hide most of the blushing. However, this attempt was in vain, she could see right through it.

"I thought she would be a good part of the group, that's all."

"Yeah, sure…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the store, Sinon was still skimming through all of the guns for sale. Most were simply inferior to her sidearm, why replace it with them? That was until one raised its head above the others. A MP7A1. A red dot sight and extendable stock included too. She picked up the gun. It was perfect for weight. This (plus the Hecate) would not go over the weight limit, meaning she could still run with both equipped. It was… perfect. But, how was it when firing?

Sinon grabbed the MP7 and slowly made her way to the counter. She twirled the gun in her hands; it felt natural to wield. Though bigger than the Glock, this has greater rate of fire and 40-round magazines for longer bursts.

"I'd like to buy this gun, Zero X."

She placed it onto the counter gently, as if priceless. Zero X stared at it before grasping the gun. Then, proceeded to twirl it on one of her hands.

"Not a bad choice at all, Sinon." She politely commented, "Good for short distance firefights and doesn't kick you in the teeth constantly. I can add engravings onto it free of charge if you wish. What do ya say?"

The question was answered with a shake of the head with: "Engravings don't give you a tactical advantage whatsoever. No point in adding any."

Thus, after a quick exchange of currency, the MP7 was Sinon's to use. She managed to get some ammunition as well without extra payment. However, she was not ready to let go of her pistol just yet. For her, it would be for the best if she kept it for the time being. Now, there were more important things afoot. With everything now sorted, they could head out on a quest or general grinding. Sinon had no idea what she was getting into, but she welcomed it with open arms. This would surely help in her recovery from _that event_ all of those years ago. That was her secret from them. At least, for now. Maybe when Sabretooth's secret is out, then would be a good time to tell. A fair trade. However, she had to gain their trust first. It was going to be a long six days before the Battle of Bullets…

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

And so, our heroes' journey together begins at last! Thinking of a way for Sinon to join forces with the squad was a reasonably hard one, so I decided this would be the best course of action. Partly for all in 'Sabot' platoon to be friendly, reveal some of their personalities and what each one is mostly focused on; while also keeping enough of them secret for the time being. More information will be given by them directly or indirectly over time, so stick around for them!

Also, I like a good reference or two. See if you can spot any of them. If so, fantastic. If not, no matter they're just there for display really. Final thing, I decided Sinon should have the MP7 from the light novel instead of the Glock 18C from the anime. She deserves more.


	4. Chapter 3: Stardust Deserts

Some time had passed since Sinon had been accepted into the platoon. There was still many hours left of the day however, so they decided to go on a quest: a bounty hunt. Many players go mob hunting everyday at certain locations. Killing them would reward the killer the bounty on the player as credits and the possibility of dropping some of their cargo. Do this enough, you can become rich and able to buy better equipment. The very best bounty hunters can earn millions of credits in a week. This raises their bounty as well. Such an idea got the attention of Sabretooth. '_Why not target the bounty hunters? They'll be bound to have plenty of stuff. And as a added bonus, help some poor sods._' This would be the first operation with Sabot platoon, what could ever go wrong?

Amidst a long broken highway, a singular humvee darted along. It was at max speed, jumping about over large holes in the road. This particular Humvee had been decorated in a desert camouflage and an armour package. Most of the vehicle was bullet-proof. Towards the centre, a hole was carved into the roof; users could easily enter this position from anywhere within and use the embedded M240 machine gun on the roof. Truly a force to fear with the right people behind it. Within the vehicle, all four sat as comfortable as they could. Subaru took the wheel, with Sabretooth beside him looking at a map. Behind them, Sinon and Starbug sat chatting, oblivious to those in the front.

"...With enough credits, we were hoping of purchasing a L-ATV. That was until the last patch and the price skyrocketed. Shame really… The ultimate vehicle for high speed operations!"

"I heard they had lower maneuverability than other transports, I think it was a good idea to stick with this. Although, I do wonder, why have this when the bikes would have been better for three people?"

Starbug chuckled a little. "Well, I can ride a bike but a certain someone doesn't like bikes. Isn't that right, Subaru?"

"A good sniper can lead targets, bikes would be useless against a few good shots from a 50 cal. Besides, I drive cars better than bikes…" He kept full concentration on the road ahead, not looking back once while talking.

"Indeed he can. Won the Rally Championship in a 037 against an entire lineup of 4 wheel drive Group Bs," Sabretooth added.

"Ah yes, I remember that well. Wasn't a rookie one by any stretch. This was against some of the best players in 'Rally Superstars'. Just a fantastic thing to do… Car ran like a dream…"

"That's the Italians for ya," Starbug concluded before turning to face Sinon again, "We'll stick to trucks 'n' vehicles for now. It's better for all of us. Prevents many arguments, y'know?"

Thus, the Humvee plodded along without incident for some miles. No player crossed them, not even a parked truck or ditched bike. Sinon turned to face the outside world. There was nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. Rolling hills of sand. Hills were alive with the sound of gusts bringing more sand. The minutes rolled by, ticking away at a generous pace as the Glocken slowly vanished behind them. It was now only a shadow far away from their position.

Suddenly, the tarmac vanished into a dirt trail with a great thump. They had reached the end of the road, literally. Still they kept going; now their speed was only slightly less than it was only moments ago.

"Trail is gonna get thin ahead!" Subaru announced at the top of his voice, "Buckle up! This is going to be a bumpy one! Navigator, pacenotes."

Immediately, Sabretooth got up a blue hologramatic map in front of him. It curved around him, 180 degrees and covering much of his view. Though it was visible to the others, the contents only he could read; others could only read a simple logo of GGO instead. Ahead of them was a tight valley. To the right, a wall of dirt and sand. To the left, a vertical cliff to a river hundreds of feet below. Every move had to be perfect. Nothing could go wrong, not even a slight jolt in the wrong place.

Sabretooth called out values as "pacenotes" and were followed exactly by Subaru.

"Three left long followed by two left, don't cut… Four right, 80… One left, rocks on inside… Hairpin right, 50…"

These callouts continued for several minutes. The Humvee continued to target from one side of the tight dirt road to the other. All of the occupants were thrown about constantly; some held on better than others however. Sabretooth remained in exactly the same position throughout, leaning into the corners as they thundered through. Subaru was having the time of his life. He danced on the pedals and thread the steering wheel through his hands, the roads ahead of him flowed like a calm river. Starbug had a firm grip on her seat, trying not to be jolted around too much in vain. Sinon, meanwhile, held onto a handle on the roof and attempted to not look down at the valley beneath. It was difficult. Very difficult… Every bend made her view of the height easier to see. She wasn't scared of heights, but the simple thought of possibly falling down sent shivers down her neck. Sinon had to put her full trust into the driver. This would be a bumpy one…

* * *

Eventually, they reached the end of the valley. The vehicle abruptly stopped instantly beside a small stream of water. They had managed to get through the thin track. Sabretooth and Subaru were first to get out, readying their main weapons straight away. Subaru swung his newly modified Stoner over his shoulder while Sabretooth held a G36C in both hands. He tested the firing mechanism as well.

"Thanks, Sabre. Those notes put me in the zone! God, I should do that more often!"

"I don't think your passengers would agree with that. You check for possible foes, I'll check on the rest."

With a quick salute, Subaru quickly jogged off to a neighbouring hill as Sabretooth opened a door on the Humvee. Inside, Starbug was shaking to the core. '_Never again…_' she muttered, slowly exiting the vehicle. That left Sinon, still holding onto the handle. She was staring at the window, without a care in the world.

"Uhh, Sinon? We've arrived, you can let go now," calmly spoke Sabretooth as he watched over his shoulder at Starbug (who was by the river, breathing deeply).

Sinon suddenly snapped out of her trance, and leaped out right away. Sabretooth slammed the door behind her as she turned back to face him.

"S-sorry about that...I didn't want to complain to him about the drive here, not that I'm angry with him or anything."

"It is fine, y'know." Sabretooth reassured her, bending his legs slightly to be at her height, "keep a cool head, I will mention it our driver. Now get ready, we need our sniper in the best vantage point."

She nodded in reply, then noticed his rifle. It wasn't the SPAS she saw him use with ferocious determination, in fact she didn't pay attention at it until the second glance. Most would opt for a SMG or pistol for a sidearm when equipped with a rifle or shotgun due to weight.

"You have a G36?" Questioned Sinon, slightly puzzled. "You didn't use it before, it a new purchase?"

"Oh this? I've had this for some time, longer than the 'Clever Girl' actually. Never let me down, like a good friend, y'know. When I'm like this, this rifle is always by my side. A reflection of myself, so to say. When in certain situations, the other comes out to party."

"The other? You mean the shotgun, right?"

Sabretooth answered with a simple, "You'll see" before walking off. Sinon also made her way to where Subaru was stationed for scouting. This was followed by Sabretooth and Starbug after a few minutes (with some raised voices). Here had a perfect view of the local area. Deserts stretched out for miles around them. A great sea sat to their front. Behind, the valley from where they came from lay in darkness. Once all of them were on top of the hill, Subaru told the rest his observations: "No enemy activity in the local area for now. But, some do cross here to go between the worm fields and shipwreck cove. I suggest we set up in that beached vessel and get to work. From there, a lot of cover from possible snipers and perfect for laying traps nearby."

"Alright…" Sabretooth paused for a few seconds, thinking deeply and hand on his chin, "Starbug, we need anti-personnel mines, lots of them. Make it a minefield out there. Subaru, when any foes come along, attempt to force them into the mines. By suppression or empty magazines, I do not care how. Sinon, pick off stragglers. Then, if need be, prepare for close quarters. Alright, let's get a move on. There's bounties to claim!"

Thus, they made their way to a shipwreck not too far away. The rusted ship lent into the sand that had piled upon it over many ingame days. It was a relatively small ship, enough for a crew of a dozen. Nets hung over its cabin and cages still sat wide open for a catch they would never get. These were only props, dead weight of an era long disappeared into the sands of time. Now, they could only be used for extracting materials for wondering players. On one side, facing upwards to the skies above, a singular giant hole spread across its starboard side. A perfect place to hide.

"Find a suitable spot people! Welcome to our new home from home for the next hour or so!" Sabretooth was unusually cheery to be in a rotten fishing trawler, especially one in the middle of a wide open desert. No other cover except for this. Would anyone fall for that?

* * *

Back where the Humvee was hastily parked, a convoy had just passed and stopped beside it. Half a dozen trucks, in perfect formation, grinded to a halt. Instantly, herds of players exited them; some from trucks that wouldn't look out of place in the deserts of the middle east, and others from state-of-the-art APCs. Each had slightly different weapons and clothing from one and another. However, each was well equipped for their jobs. Together, they formed a force to be reckoned with and one led them to their victories.

One climbed onto the top of an eight wheeled APC. He was by far the tallest of the lot, and covered completely by grey armour that fit perfectly. It acted like an exoskeleton, bending and adjusting to the user. Only small parts of the joints were exposed, but some of the best shots in all of GGO couldn't hit them from point-blank range. On the shoulders, plates extended around his neck, protecting it from all sides. The mouth only just cleared the plates. Too most, it would seem too heavy and impractical; yet, it was far from cumbersome. He started bellowed to those below. All near turned to face him without hesitation.

"Welcome, my dear followers!" he began, "Via a very special source, we have tracked a player in the top ranks. They have a hefty bounty on their head, along with their colleagues. There are three of them. Good for us, they lack long range support. However, I'd like to remind you that we are not to kill them, yet. We need to break them first, their morale and hope. Then, they can be KIA. Alpha: you'll be our eyes and sniper support, keep them ducking for cover. Bravo and Charlie: suppressing fire on the vessel, make sure none can get a good shot out. Delta: secure the flanks, no one shall escape! Echo and Foxtrot: main force, advance in your formation and keep camo on for as long as possible. Golf: you're with me. Move out!"

With that, groups of four to five huddled together before each team went their own way. Most groups followed the dirt road around the huge dune, while the others reached the top and hunkered down. All except one group left to get into their positions. Golf team remained beside the man as he jumped from the APC. He looked at his comrades before smiling.

"C'mon, we've got a bounty to claim. Kill anyone that attempts to intervene in my work, even our own."

They nodded and followed him to the top of the sand dune where Alpha team was waiting, snipers in hands. The four each held different rifles to the last. All had their eyes fixed on the rusted vessel. There was very little movement, only the wind blew small waves of sand across the vast landscape. The leader knelt beside on sniper who was holding a Dragunov.

"Anything yet?"

"Not much, Patriot. However, there was a glare from glass, I think."

"Really? Probably some binos, nothing to worry about!"

Patriot grabbed his own binoculars and quickly scanned the area. There was indeed a glare cropping up every so often. He zoomed the binoculars, focusing onto the deck of the vessel. There it was again. A quick flicker among rust and steel. He zoomed in more until something came into view. A singular scope. One from a long distance sniper… Patriot hesitated. The information he got, was false? Well, only partially. The rest were there, however no one expected them to be joined by another player.

"Looks like Sabre somehow got someone to join his team… And a sniper at that. Identify the sniper! Then we'll begin the assault!"

"Aye sir! It looks like Sinon, Patriot. Not many female avatars, especially ones with blue hair. What should be do?"

He visibly sighs before putting away his binoculars. '_Why now Sabre? Why? This maybe not the first time we've come head-to-head, but your new friend will not stop us._' After a brain storm, he quickly glances at each of the teams; they were all in position to start. Then, Patriot answered: "Nothing has changed. We will continue with the assault! Just expect more casualties if we screw this up. Well… if you guys screw up, it ain't on me."

A hand was raised by Patriot, in full view of his comrades. It was the signal to advance. The others slowly crawled towards the vessel, 500 metres and closing. Completely camouflaged, only a good spotter could spot them coming towards them. The operation had begun and there was no turning back.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what was occuring, Sabot platoon remained in and around the vessel. Sinon was on the deck, scanning the horizon. Subaru sat beside a small hole in the hull, leaning his gun half in the ship, half out. Starbug was busy unraveling wires and cables around the entrance very carefully. Then, at the centre of this all, Sabretooth sat upon a set of stairs between the lower and upper decks. They were ready to launch a surprise attack, but what about being in the defense?

"You found anything?" Sabretooth's head popped out of a hatch beside Sinon, "prep is done down here."

"I thought I saw something from the dune we were just on, but nothing else has appeared just yet. It's just too quiet…"

"I understand, keep an eye out. We must have the element of surprise. The first shot usually wins."

As soon as he looked away, a red line appeared right in front of him. A thin laser crossing just ahead of his head. It was a bullet line. Its purpose: to warn of an attack. The bullet would travel here. Anything in the way, would suffer much harm or even black out with one shot. In any situation, being caught blocking the line's path, is not what anyone wants.

"Slowly, back off and slide down the stairs," Sabretooth whispered, "no sudden movements and keep out of sight…"

Sinon nodded. She placed her Hecate on her back and started to shuffle backwards after Sabretooth had slowly crawled down the stairs. They gradually made their way down to the lower decks. Sabretooth used simple hand signals to call over the others to the bottom step. Sabot platoon had been spotted, and time was running out. With each second that clicked past, the enemy got closer. Something had to be done, and quickly.

"Change of plans. We've got bogies inbound. We don't know how many or who they are. They know we're here. Which means someone has bailed us out."

"Better not be you Sinon," Starbug spitted out with spite, "Got ways of makin' ya suffer."

"Oh heavens no! I did not do such a thing!" Sinon was shaken by this accusation. Why would she betray them? Not many had welcomed her into their group so willingly, and not even a reference to how she is female. Some attempted to take advantage of this, but failed every time. "Anyone else has an idea?"

Subaru jumped in, "A farfetched one, but yes: an Assassination party. There's the bounty yes, but you could pay a group to eliminate them, or get information. He may have paid a lotta money for your head Sabre."

"Seems plausible, I am wanted on counts of: wiping out several squadron leaders, helping newer players counter the pros, not giving info on good items and that one time I accidently shot Itsuki in the head with a RPG. I did apologise however!"

"You never mentioned that last point…" Starbug mumbled, "we could've been on full red alert with one of the largest guilds tracking us and one of the best players too! I'm not talking about conscripts either, I'm saying mammoth tanks and Migs dude!"

"I did say that I apologised, anyhow, we need a new plan and quickly. Time is of the essence."

He paused for thought and, with a quick glance at outside, continued, "Eliminating snipers is a top priority. Sinon, look for muzzle flashes or light reflections. Starbug, ready to trigger the traps. Subaru, see if you can spot any targets. I will see if I can-"

Sabretooth was interrupted by a distinctive clanging, then something touching his foot. He turned to face the object. It was a simple cylinder, green in colour and had a black lever on top. This object seemed to be missing a pin. There was no mistaking it. This object that came from nowhere was… a flashbang.

"_Oh crap_-"

The flashbang detonated. Light filled the inside of the hull, blinding them all. All of the Sabot platoon held their ears in pain and unable to see the incoming threat. Foes filtered into the area, grabbing all of them and forcing each one to the ground. No matter what they did now, they were stuck in the arms of players heavily invested in strength. All they could do now, was wait. Just had to wait until the ordeal was over.


	5. Chapter 4: Hell's Choir

With much struggling, the four were forcefully pulled from the ship and into the vast desert. Awaiting them, an entire elite squadron surrounding them, tempting them. They chanted at them, some even firing their weapons into the air. Even with their clear advantage of numbers, those not holding onto the members of Sabot platoon kept their distance. A single mistake could spell their doom by a foe's hands. These players huddled in their groups, forming a large circle, with its centre having a single person: Patriot.

He stood there, no weapon in hand. Patriot only admired the scene; four enemies at their knees and unable to escape their clutches. With arms crossed, he broke a little smile.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Patriot began, opening his arms up to the world, "a bunch of hotshots thinking they're the best and go into the wild. Now, bow before your king!"

They were suddenly dropped to the floor, arms tied behind their backs (along with the same very muscular players behind holding them). Sabretooth chuckled as he looked around at the hunting party slowly closing in for a better look.

"Patriot… Some hunting party you brought. They actual team members or just those in it through your fame?"

"You know I'm a graceful leader, Sabretooth. I only allow only the best to join. Together we are stronger. You did reject my offer of joining us to glory..."

"I did, for a good reason, like I said back then. I refuse to join those who prey on weaker players."

"You don't see the bigger picture! That's your problem, you see. You deny your gun its purpose. And as for you Sinon…" Patriot turned his head to face her, though his body remained in front of Sabretooth, tall and proud, "You should know better than joining 'em. Their profits are weak and he doesn't have the guts to fight me."

"You two have history?" Sinon asked, unsure of what reply may come of it.

"A little…" Sabretooth mumbled, "he has a self-proclaimed rivalry to anyone of a similar level. Then, proceeded to defeat each of them in combat. They all fell by his hands, their bounties right to his wallet. All fell except one, me. I'm the last who will stand up to Patriot. Never lost a battle to him, and never will…"

"Oh, how naive of you to speak of your record when you kneel before me! Looks like that streak is going to end, but first… I have questions for you…"

Patriot proceeded to slowly circle them, always facing towards the Sabot platoon and never taking an eye of them. Others closed the distance. They started to chant, 'Down with Sabre' together as one group. Some even clanged guns together above their heads like improvised drums of war. This continued until Patriot raised his hand. By now, he had circled them and stopped where he was moments before. He knelt to the same height as Sabretooth, only a few feet away and well in arms reach.

"What would you do if I start to threaten your comrades over information?"

Sabretooth didn't make eye contact. Instead, he kept his head low, looking at the ground beneath him. No answer came.

"You're a stubben one, so I see no other way of getting info outta you, unless you tell me now… I want to know: your stats, skills and tactics. I want to know everything on your style of fighting! Give it to me! And a few million to seal the deal."

Still, no reply came from Sabretooth. Now Patriot was losing his patience, still adamant that he will get his information. He turned to Sinon, staring her in the eyes. His eyes were filled with hatred and frustration. '_This'll be the ticket…_' Out his hands, a double-barreled shotgun appeared from thin air as he walked towards Sinon. Then, without hesitation, placed the barrels to her neck. The over and under barrels were squeezed up against her. She couldn't speak. Yet, even with the situation quickly spiralling out of her control, she attempted to remain calm.

"I'm giving you one more chance Sabretooth!" Patriot boomed, "Give me my information or I'll claim her head! You're nothing, even with your so-called friends. Give it up. Stop being the good guy and be person you truly are..."

Suddenly, Sabretooth raised his head as far up as he could. Something was wrong. The last part of Patriot's taunting had got to him. An aura of sterness and kindness had been shattered. Now, something had begun to build up within Sabretooth. It was growing quickly. The warmth of the desert sun faded into chilly gusts. A chuckle echoed in the silence that remained, it came from Sabretooth. A voice different from the one heard only just before.

"Poor choice of words…"

His vision altered. Memories from the past flooded back in sudden flashes. What he saw, and what others saw grew apart. Where Patriot stood, a hooded man took his place, and unable to see his face. The shotgun remained however, nearly unchanged. At the end of the barrel, a young girl no older than five or six years old in casual clothing. A collection of whites and blues made up a simple blouse and long skirt. Her brown eyes were wide open and full of terror.

"You're not doing this! Not again! Never again!"

Quickly, his senses were overwhelmed. Sabretooth began to resist more furiously until finally he broke free. The player (a large one in stature and strength) behind, holding him down, was thrown forwards over Sabretooth's back. He went flying into a small gathering of three players. Immediately, he turned to face Sinon and Patriot. His eyes glowed in rage. Yet Patriot held his ground, keeping the shotgun to Sinon's throat. Something was about to click for Patriot. '_Hasn't this happened before? The reaction, the situation, the gun. Yes, it has but when? No… Not then. Those "murders"! Then it must be him… No one else could turn like that. It's-_'

Before Patriot could finish piecing together what happened, Sabretooth struck…

In one punch, Patriot was flung backwards and into two other players. Patriot survived by the skin of his teeth. The ones in the way weren't so lucky.

"This status quo will not continue! Prepare for complete termination…"

There was no time to process, no time to analysis the battlefield, no time to come up with a plan. Sabretooth had struck and the members of Patriot's squadron had to react quickly. Some started to open fire at him, all futile however. These shots either missed or hit fellow players. His movements were unpredictable, darting and weaving around players. They fell left, right and centre. Some were used by Sabretooth for a meatshield. Impenetrable hunks of flesh that would last ten minutes before vanishing into red pixels. In one hand, he held the lifeless body to protect his and in the other, his trusty 'clever girl'. One shot, one foe felled.

While this rampage continued, the rest of Sabot platoon had been freed by their fleeing enemies in sheer panic. Subaru guided Sinon and Starbug back to the vessel. Sinon was still both puzzled and confused. What had caused him to go berserk? Was there a way to calm him down?

"Firstly, we must tranquilise him, like how we planned." Subaru spoke with some certainty in his voice, "But, I doubt we can get close enough without triggering a response. Previous attempts weren't… great. Sinon, you mind?"

"Wha? You want me to shoot him?" Sinon was uncertain how to take this, "This happen frequently?"

Starbug answered with a sigh, "yep. Though it has been happening less and less over time. Bastards… They had one job!"

"One job? You saying when someone aims a gun at someone's throat like that, this happens to him?"

"Kinda," replied Subaru, carefully selecting his words, "In times when people he views highly of are being threatened, a switch is flicked. He had mentioned something about 'therapy' and how GGO would help. Never went into the details. Never wanted to talk about his personal life. In fact, none of us did."

Starbug continued off Subaru straight away, "An unwritten rule for us all. We just accepted him for what he was, crazed parts 'n' all. Instead, we focused on GGO and planned for when Sabre went berserk."

Sinon took a quick glimpse outside. Sabretooth's rampage continued in thunderous strides and shouts from both sides. Orders from Patriot's squadron and the echoing roars from Sabretooth clashed over the sands. Chaos had been achieved. He swerved between the players, using a body shield as he went. One bullet, one shot in the head. Once the SPAS-12 emptied its clip, the G36 came out to play. Bullets still flew true, completing the same role as the shotgun: one shot, one kill. However, he was gradually getting closer. Even from a few hundred metres away, his rage and anger rippled over the desert like waves. Something about this felt familiar to her, but in all of the wrong ways. An event during childhood, that made them for what they were currently. For her, it was closing off against males and to stay away from guns in real life especially _that_ gun. Just seeing it could lead to uncontrollable vomiting. Best not to think about it…

"I'll do it." Sinon grabbed her rifle from thin air as it came into existence from pixels, "I have some spare. With the right shot, he can be extracted. But, you two must grab him as quick as possible. Understood?"

"Aye madam!" The other two answered in unison.

Starbug and Subaru waited at the hole of the vessel while Sinon climbed up the set of stairs to a suitable spot. Just like before, she could see far and wide. The entire battlefield was at her fingertips. For allowing her to join, she could now not only prove herself, but also demonstrate her power yet again. Sinon earnt her Hecate through patience and skill. Now it was time to get Sabretooth out of there. She pulled the trigger…

* * *

Meanwhile, the rampage continued. More of Patriot's squadron fell one by one, either by a bullet or stray grenade. Sabretooth had become blinded by the rage. Everyone was a threat, no matter their guilt. To him they were allies of the man with the shotgun, and that was all that mattered. '_Never again, I shall never let another fall by those hands!_' These words repeated like a broken record within his head by the same voice that came into existence a few minutes ago. His other voice was long gone.

Many foes fell by Sabretooth's feet, yet he did not feel a thing from it. No sadness nor second thought came from placing a bullet in their heads. Nothing but filth, the hyenas that scare the victor of their spoils. At the centre of all of this, was the leader: Patriot. His actions mimicked those done by someone else years ago. He had to be dealt with.

Only around 50 metres away, Patriot had started to flee. This was far more than he had bargained for. Moreover, he had the information he needed, just not the stuff he wanted. He knew who the man behind the mask of anger was, and why he had to be taken down. However, getting away was easier said than done. Less than a dozen had survived. They were all disorganised and in full retreat. The trucks were a saving grace, getting to them was their priority. Behind them, Sabretooth had managed to wipe out the rest who hadn't ran yet. Now he had began to track them. Time for them was running out.

"A reckoning of lead is coming, and you're next…"

Sabretooth had Patriot in his sights. They stared eye to eye. Sabretooth would not allow him to escape. He was the prize of this gallery. Patriot still had his shotgun by his side, ready to draw and finger upon the trigger.

"You don't want to do this, Sabretooth." Calmly spoke Patriot, keeping his eyes stuck on him, "I know who you are. We use to be friends y'know. Gives 'him' a better reason than ever to kill you."

"What on Earth are you talking about? You just kill for money and reputation. What would killing me prove?"

"You will find out with time. To pay for your crimes against the only people you properly knew in the real world, you will face what you did face to face. Hold what you have dear close to you. They'll disappear like everything you have ever known. Farewell, Sabretooth. I hope to see you in hell…"

Just as he turned away and started to walk away, Sabretooth started to dash after him, "I can't go to heaven or hell. I deserve neither!" He raised his arm, G36 in hand. "If anyone deserves hell, it'll be-"

Out of the blue, a bullet line appeared, aiming directly at Sabretooth's head. Initially, he didn't notice. He became too tunnel visioned to notice. Then, the bullet came. It hit his right temple, sending him hurtling through the air into the sand beneath. Sand from a huge shockwave covered the area in a thick haze. Patriot seized the moment. He fled over the dunes with most of the survivors. The stragglers would have to work their own ways back to the Glocken.

He had managed to flee the battlefield, and right into his silent convoy. A number of players sat beside the vehicles, attempting to comprehend what just happened. The occasional death in GGO was likely and expected. However, this carnage had been started by a single player, and ended by another. Patriot would not allow for this to stop him. Not a single stride would be delayed.

"Destroy all vehicles we don't need! Time to leave them… Behind. I have a meeting to head for, don't make us late."

Some proceeded to swap their weapons to RPGs and other rocket launchers, each one coming to life from blue pixels. Each one launched their projectiles. Again and again, the weapons fired. One by one, the vehicles burst into flames. Each became nothing but blackened soot and twisted metal. Smoke rose high into the cloudless sky. They could be seen miles away. Other players, far away, could see the rising black smoke drifting high above and vanishing. Many just continued on their daily hunting, but some saw this as an opportunity. The vultures were now coming. Time was starting to run out for all of them.

Three vehicles now remained, and the humvee that had sat there since the battle had begun. It remained there without a scratch. The survivors had nearly done their jobs, just this one to be dealt with. Several raised their launchers, ready to fire.

"It is too late Sabretooth, you can do nothing to prevent your fate. You will die, and by the hands of judgement."

"No! It's not over yet!"

A voice echoed from the humvee before it shuddered into life. It lurched forward, crushing one unfortunate player.

"Sorry! Didn't mean that!"

A head came out of the humvee, looking back at the rest. It was Subaru. He had silently followed the fleeing enemies back to the convoy. Then, through the disillusioned survivors, he stuck to the edge of the group and got to his vehicle. Simple as a stealth mission, just without people having the chance of following your footsteps.

Subaru managed to guide the vehicle up and over the dune, swerving constantly. For a moment the air flashed brightly in white as bright as the sun. Rockets smashed into the sands around the humvee; small sandstorms stirred from the explosions. At certain points, the wheels would be lifted off the ground still spinning. Subaru kept wrestling the steering wheel for as much control as possible. The projectiles kept coming. One had to connect…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the large dune, Starbug rushed over to the now tranquilised Sabretooth. Sinon had hit perfectly, a shot that could send anyone flying off their feet. It was just the matter of extraction now.

"Will he be alright?" Sinon asked, looking at the emotionless face of Sabretooth, "We have still got to return to the Glocken as well. That'll take time."

Starbug answered with a chuckle, "Oh, he will be fine! Subaru has gone to get the humvee. Sabre will wake up in a few minutes as if nothing happened."

Starbug proceeded to wrap her arms around his shoulders, then started to raise him from the ground. She had just enough strength to keep Sabretooth in a slumping position. Behind them, explosions echoed intensely and became louder with each detonation.

"In fact, I think our ride is here."

Suddenly, the humvee burst over the top of the huge dune, escaping the last of the rockets thrown at it. It thundered down the near vertical dune, throwing up huge plumes of sand where the wheels dug in. The humvee flashes past, covering the three in sand before pulling a sharp 180 turn and suddenly grinding to a halt just beside them. Almost nothing upon it was damaged. Although some rockets came extremely close, the only evidence of them was some sand blown into the cabin and black markings upon the rear. A door slid open next to the three. Within, Subaru was leaned over as much as he could while keeping his hand on the wheel.

"C'mon, let's get outta here! Load him up, we got bogeys hot on our trail!"

Carefully, Sinon and Starbug lifted Sabretooth up, sand running off his red cape like a waterfall, and placed him into the humvee. Sinon climbed in the back as well, forcing Starbug to go into the front (something she really didn't want with Subaru at the wheel). Subaru put his foot down. The humvee lurched forward.

"Let's dance!"

Subaru guided the vehicle back up the sand dune; it was the only direct way back to the Glocken. Struggling for grip, the humvee slid and swayed its way up. The tracks left behind were quickly filled by the drifting sand endlessly flowing upon the barren desert. Soon, the peak had been reached. RPGs and other rocket launchers were still waiting. The humvee jumped high above, then coming crashing down, right into their field of view. They fired. Smoke poured from the launchers as their projectiles thundered towards the humvee. Some detonated beside the vehicle, making it shake violently; some exploded mid air, sending vibrations of fire all around them. However, it would only take a single direct hit to send this to the scrapyard…

One rocket slammed against the window. A flash of light engulfed them for a moment.

"Don't worry! We're still driving half a car!"

The light vanished as quickly as it came. Little of the roof remained. Much of it had been ripped off along with the glass from the windows. Black smoke drifted underneath the Humvee. It was hurt, but able to keep on driving. Still at the same speed, they flew past the convoy. Their route was the one was they followed before. Bumps were common. Yet, that didn't matter. They were in the clear. The Pursuit had ended.

Within what remained, Sabot platoon breathed a sigh of relief. The Glocken was now firmly set in their sights, and safety. Even though the expedition was a financial disaster, something else came from it; something much more valuable than money: comradeship with their newest member.

"Hey, Sinon, how's Seiba doing back there?"

In the back, Sabretooth was still unconscious and lying down. No emotion came from his face, just one of peaceful rest. His head rested on Sinon's lap, though she didn't mind. Something about him reminded her of… her. He had a memory hidden, unleashed suddenly in chaos. A weakness that others can take advantage of. Only difference here: his is explosive. She would collapse under the pressure, even vomit at times. No… Best not to think of it.

"He's alright… Yeah, just fine. You have given me a lot to think about…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros:_

Thus, that concludes their first grand battle together. To be honest, trying to convey a connection was quite difficult under the circumstances I've chosen. To find a balance, realistic to an extent while having a points of interest. This was the result of me at the steering wheel.

As for Sinon, I feel like she would fit perfectly with the events that have occured and will be unfolding. Personally, I feel she could be explored a lot in terms of connections to others and overcoming her past. Having someone to share a part of her daily struggle, seems better in my eyes. Moreover, I feel like there should be a level of ubiquity in having many of the characters having guns in GGO.


	6. Chapter 5: Blood, Bullets, Brawn

A few hours had past since the failed hunt on Sabot platoon; they were long gone by now. All of them had logged off leaving the world of Gun Gale Online to continue its daily cycle of markets and players seeking out new challenges. It was as if nothing changed or happened. Rumours of squad wipeouts were a common place, however ones involving larger squadrons were rarer. These rumours would be heavily suppressed like a revolt against a regime.

Within the Glocken, past the main alleyways and grand bridges stretching over walkways, lay the city's maze-like back streets. These was the of black market of GGO, where players could trade valuable items for inflated prices or join the most hardcore of PvP squadrons. Many swarmed these streets like rats scuttling away from the outside world. However, there was even one place these refused to go. They actively avoided a street where red eyes would follow your every move. The creature wouldn't come out from the shadows, only puffs of smoke drifted into the clustered skies above.

One player entered the street without hesitation. He was mostly covered by a thick, black cloak covering all but above the mouth. Yet again the red eyes glowed from the shadows. The player turned to face the glowing balls of hatred without a flinch and gave a simple nod.

"**_I suspect your little 'hunt' went well, Patriot?_**" Came a robotic, deep voice from the darkness of the alleyway.

"In some ways, more than anyone could ever ask for. I know that this 'Sinon' has joined forces with a player named 'Sabretooth'. They escaped, but the information gathered was worth more than a bounty. The report will be sent when I have the payment."

The red eyes came closer until the body entered what light there was from a blue neon sign above them. Much of the figure was dressed in black robes and bandages that covered the arms. There was no face, only a mask that showed a lifeless husk. Though quite a bit smaller than Patriot, the player's presence still echoed greater.

"_**How unfortunate of this Sabretooth to join with her.**_" The other player harshly spoke, "**_Anything else?_**"

"This Sabretooth and I have history in GGO, as we both know all too well. Anyway, our history stretches back much further than that. Back ten years. I was betrayed by him after he fled from his responsibilities. He had destroyed many lives that day, including those who should have been on the trigger. Your records should be able to identify him in the real world. During this past decade I've forced myself to forget, to the point of forgetting even his name. However, I know when I see him."

A moment of silence passed before the figure continued after a breath of smoke, "**_You have served your purpose. This player will be brought to justice by my hand. As for payment for you and your squadron 'Guns of Liberty', I will send a colleague who will transfer the funds._**"

Patriot turned away with a smile and began to walk away. He raised a hand. "Don't underestimate 'im. He wiped out some of my most loyal squad members. Kill him for us all, Death Gun."

* * *

"Over here… Over here, officer! Hurry!"

A flurry of steps fled from the shouting. Down a darkened alleyway, the steps faded into the light of a mainstream road. Three fled, never to return. They took their bags and worries with them. Within a flash, they had vanished. Nothing remained of them, only a single figure huddled to one side. On the verge of tears, all the figure did was weep. Their blue bag was flattened and laid to rest beside the lifeless grey wall.

A girl had been left by the escapees, broken and forgotten for now. The only warmth she had was a simple black scarf wrapped around her neck loosely, commonly hiding within it for comfort.

"Are you okay, Asada?"

The figure responded to the call, raising their head and faced where the voice came from. The last of the tears had been shed, she was safe now. A boy, of similar age stood over her wearing a black cap and unbranded yellow jacket. A friend at last…

"I'm all right," Asada finally answered sighing in relief, "thanks, Shinkawa…"

* * *

Minutes passed painfully slowly. Still, there was comfort to be had elsewhere. Not too far away, there was a little cafe decorated outside with lush plants and adverts of the drinks to be had within. The shop just rested quietly as the daily chaos continued; it only blended in with the rows upon rows of shops and stalls that flooded the outskirts of the street.

Within, the cafe was nearly empty. All of the tables were spotless and contained only a single menu. A large mirror covered a single wall, reflecting everything that could be seen. An older man rested his arms upon the counter. He struggled to keep his eyes open, there was no customers in sight yet. A terrible sight for such a busy street. Even a white cat rested on the counter beside a red tray.

The girl blew onto her coffee, steam still gently rising, before taking a sip.

"I heard about the other day," the boy began, "you were a hero."

"The mission itself was a failure. All but me in the squadron were wiped out. Unless our ambush worked as intended, we can't claim victory…"

"But it was still amazing-" Shinkawa took a gulp of his drink before continuing, "They say that Behemoth guy, never died in a group fight!"

Asada was shocked by this. She placed her cup back onto a small plate with a tiny chink that echoed through the emptiness of the cafe. "He was that famous? I've never seen him in the BoB tournaments before though…"

"Of course not, a minigun is powerful but with sufficient ammo, it puts you over the weight limit. But, if he has support, he's invincible. A minigun is pretty much cheating with that firepower. They should nerf it more next patch..."

He took another mouth full of his drink, hand on cheek.

"They say my Hecate is a cheat weapon, too. Though it does have problems…"

"They're still nice problems to have, Asada." Shinkawa sighed again before drinking even more of his drink. Then, he asked a question: "What will you do for the next BoB?"

Without hesitation, she replied, " I've entered of course. The players in the top twenty, I have data on them from the last one. I will… aim for the high rank this time."

Her eyes hid behind a wall of reflected light from the dim lamps that surrounded the cafe. '_If I can kill all of my targets in the BoB, I can prove I am strong to others and myself. I'll not mention the others for now, looks like their involvement hasn't been mentioned yet. I'm sure they will turn up sooner or later in conversation. I'm sure I'll…_'

"I see…"

Asada quickly rose her head in surprise. Her eyes became fully visible again, staring directly at Shinkawa. He remained emotionless. They did not make eye contact; his eyes fell to his drink.

"You're amazing, Asada." he continued in a monotone voice, "You have got that amazing gun and put enough points into strength to use it. I invited you to Gun Gale Online to help you, but I'm being left behind…"

Trying to cheer him up, she pointed out that he "reached the semifinals" in the last qualifier. This was in vain. He proceeded to continue with his small rant on 'agility-types' being weaker than others as certain weapons required strength values or higher. Thus, preventing them from using better equipment in tournaments. Concluding that there was no purpose of him entering the Battle of Bullets. She had to think of something to cheer him up, Asada couldn't stand having him looking like this.

"At least you can focus on your studies to become… a doctor, right?"

However, even with the major diversion of conversation, he didn't alter at all. His voice and arm remained just like how they were a few minutes ago. If he stopped breathing, he would make for a convincing statue. "Yeah, my family runs a hospital. I promised my dad I'd study medicine. I made the promise and I have to do it… I'm keeping up with the practice exams though. I'm fine. No problem, instructor!"

He raised his hand in a salute. Asada smiled a little. He was fine, just a little under pressure. As long as her new teammates weren't brought up, she could relax. She had no idea how he would react to her suddenly making a few friends. Best to keep it quiet for now.

"I do worry about you. Everytime I log on, I see you are as well. You ever not on?"

Cheerily, a surprise to her, a reply came, "I study during the day, I need breaks once in a while. Though agility builds cannot solo anymore…"

"You make enough for the connection fees, right?"

Suddenly, her attention was brought to a small wooden clock hung in her view on the other side of the cafe. 6:05. It was time to leave. Her nervous expression quickly faded. Asada grabbed her scarf, wrapping it gently around her neck, and a thin beige coat that fitted her perfectly.

"You make your own meals, don't you? Sometime, I'd like you to cook for me again."

Shinkawa began to smile once again. Her talk seemed to have helped him, as well as herself. The events nearly ten minutes old were now distant and easily forgotten. Though use to the bullying, Asada wished for it to fade. It had remained for a long time. If only she was stronger…

"Sure. Sometime." She answered after a pause. Yet again her glasses filled with light reflecting off the lens. The eyes became invisible for a moment before reappearing, "Thanks for the tea and thanks for helping me."

"I wish I could always protect you…" he replied, turning slightly to face a beautiful vase. Within a red pot, white and pink flowers sprouted from it, "Should I walk you home from school? So this stops happening?"

"I'm alright," came a quiet reply, with a simple shake of her head, "I need to become strong."

* * *

Later that night, Asada had reached her home. It was a part of a two story flat complex, in the middle of a quiet neighbourhood. The rest all looked the same, one could be forgiven to think they were going around in circles. Tokyo hovered in the distance, its lights dancing in the dusk. All of that organised chaos was now miles away, but close enough to occasionally hear the odd horn muffled. Along with non-stopping traffic, the events of the day could be left behind her as well.

She climbed the set of stairs to her room. Her green door welcomed her in, just like every other previous day. From her bag, Asada grabbed a key and unlocked her door (with a pin as well). The door slowly opened. She entered soon after, closing it behind.

"I'm home."

Darkness lay stagnant in the room. Barely anything could be seen except for some outlines of shelves and large objects. The moon shone dimly through the thin curtains, giving a slight blue haze to the window. It was all the same. Day in, day out. She welcomed the friendly darkness. None others were like this one. It didn't scare the ones whom lived there; the darkness would only float about until the lights flickered into life.

Asada pulled on a thin black cord that hung from the ceiling. The room burst into light. Darkness vanished within an instant, forced to hide under cupboards and closed draws. A huge singular light had been embedded into the ceiling, it gave the room warmth and light like a fire gently lapping at small logs under a starry sky. Under the new light, she hung her beige coat on a wooden door. Then, removed her red tie, placing it on her bed and unbuttoned the top few buttons on her long-sleeved shirt. Finally, she could relax…

However, something caught her eye. A matt black cabinet towards the corner of the room. Lifeless, it stared back silently, menacingly. A thought came to her. After the events of today, her defeating Behemoth, squading up with the others, meeting Sabretooth, could she hold _that_? It still remained within the cabinet, waiting for the perfect moment. Asada had dared not touch it, bad memories would always spring up. Then, downwards spiral from there.

"Maybe now..."

She reached for the top draw upon the black cabinet. Then, very carefully, pulled it out. Asada stared at the contents of the draw. Yes, it was still there… Beside some highlighters and sellotape, a model gun. One of those optical weapons from Gun Gale Online. A model pistol. It was only a model, couldn't harm a fly. To the touch, it felt real alright. She stroked the model. Already the memories began to return. Sweat began to gently trickle down her cheeks as the eyes widened. With much caution, she slowly grabbed it, raising it's barrel upwards. It was cold to the touch, metal untouched by warmth during its lifetime.

Blood pressure rose. She remained still, not blinking once and had her all attention focused on the gun.

Blood pressure rose. Her heart began to pump harder and faster. Memories were quickly coming back vividly; hands on a gun, blood everywhere.

Blood pressure rose. She began to panic. The memories overtook her. Her breathing became shallow yet the gun remained in her hands undeterred by Asada's sudden swing from calmness to uncontrollable dread. It was too much…

Asada dropped the gun in a scream, darting backwards and dashed right for the toilet. She left the gun lying on the floor as she fled. It hit the gun with a quiet tap before resting. The model gun was all too familiar with lying in wait, just like it had been for most of its life. It desired no future nor chance in being used, only to forever rest wherever it may be placed.

A few minutes later, a harsh flush came from the toilet. The deed was done; whatever she brought up could now be forgotten except… She failed. In the real world, holding a gun was still a task too much. However, the model was still there once she returned from the darkness. Without hesitation, Asada placed a white sheet over it and quickly grabbed the gun. Then, without looking at its black exterior, placed the model back within the same draw before closing it with a quiet thud.

She breathed a sigh of relief. The memories faded and she gradually calmed. Asada still had a long way to go. Slowly, she turned to face a mirror behind her. Her skin was as white as the walls that surrounded her. '_I look terrible…_' this wasn't the first time and, judging by what just happened, may not be the last.

With a slow trudge, she approached her spotless bed and collapsed onto it. Nothing was working… She thought she could! But, yet again, no progress could be made. Could she ever be cured from her past?

"Save me…" she whispered, "Someone, save me…"

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball. Defenceless, unable to forget, she remained still. Tomorrow, she wanted help, answers, anything to get her out of this deep hole. Anything…

* * *

Meanwhile, across Tokyo, a conversation had just begun. Past the skyscrapers and towers, sat a five-story building. It's concrete exterior blended in with the streets of other buildings across the estate. This one has no adverts decorating the outside and the carpark was mostly empty. It seemed nearly abandoned except for the occasional car underneath a street lamp. Within the blacked out windows, some people slowly drifted from desk to desk. They were on the night shift, haunting the rooms that stretched over rows of identical desks.

Above all of the groaning silence, upon the top floor, a single light on the ceiling was on. An office lit brightly against the darkened corridors and yawning workers. Within, a single man sat at his large desk, clicking away. It was Seijirou. Eventually, he stopped; then clicked once more. A new tab opened and an audio soundwave appeared on the screen. The wave danced as a voice from the other side spoke.

"Ah wonderful!" Seijirou began, "I'm glad you answered, 'Sabretooth'. Unless you want to be called by your real name?"

"No... Not yet anyway. I'm not taking any risks here. What do you want to know?"

Seijirou cleared his throat before answering, "I just wanted to know you plans and ideas. Akiyama gave me very little detail, though he did recommend you. So, you must know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course. I have my 'plan'. I intend to fight as a normal player within the Battle of Bullets. Then, proceed to fight this Death Gun in the finals. Hopefully I can more information on him or anything really. However, further updates will be extremely unlikely."

Shocked, Seijirou shook his head. "Why's that?"

"Any major progress on identification will have to been done in the finals, which is a few days away. Anything I uncover will be reported back that day, after the event. Death gun, the deaths beforehand, mystery behind the deaths. Hopefully, by then, it will be over."

"You having others help in your plan?"

"Unfortunately, more than I initially wanted. Subaru and Starbug were optimal. Now, another has entered: Sinon. She will prove useful in the operation. However, I don't want her involved, she doesn't deserve to be a part of this mess. Though she may be hiding a deep secret from me…"

"That bother you, Sabre?"

"Not at all. I have been hiding everything about me to nearly everyone. No one I fight with knows who I truly am, or even my name. I don't even fully trust those closest to me. Yes… That is one of my many problems. The shell closing me off to the outside world has become too thick. This will not only crack the shell, but I hope my past will be forgiven. It should have taken more from me…"

Seijirou, now confused, took a few deep breaths in before looking up at a clock. It was late, yet there was still much to do. "What do you mean 'taken more' from you?"

Suddenly, a video feed sprang into life. The waves vanished in an instant, being replaced by a head. Seijirou never saw anyone like this before. Unstyled brown hair sat upon his head, drooping slightly over his forehead. His skin was quite pale. Then, there was the eyes. Well, eye… The right one was a deep brown, the same as his hair. The other, did not exist. Where It should have been, was hidden behind a white eye patch. Red cracks radiated from the patch along with tiny red dots separating the skin underneath the patch to that which saw the light of day.

"I live with it everyday of my life." He started to explained, "I live with my scars and a fractured mind. Broken promises and crushed hope are my legacy. By eradicating a greater evil, I hope that I can be accepted back. I must prove myself, by any means."

The video feed cut off, leaving a shocked Seijirou still staring at the screen. Best not to interfere. He would get a full report on the situation in a few days. '_This 'Sabretooth' seems capable_', Seijirou thought, '_just for the wrong reasons. Would doing this really help him?_' He only sighed. It had been a long day and now all he need was a good night sleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

A balance of secrets and mysteries is a hard one, especially for myself. I've attempted to bring Sabretooth into the spotlight a little along with showing where this part takes place: the first proper introduction of Asada's past. I chose not to include much of it, or I would be simply copying off the show. If you don't know of her backstory, watch episode 3 of season 2. It isn't necessary but recommended if not watched yet.

Oh yes, I plan to share the main character spotlight between Asada and Sabretooth. Hopefully, giving a balanced perspective. Enjoy~


	7. Chapter 6: Better Than Life

The next day proceeded like any other. A cycle of metal continued to encircle the city, flowing as its vessels. Like a giant heart, it pumped the blood of industry down its roads and upon the public transport. Tokyo continued to breath in its smoke and fumes. For it, nothing had change. Nothing will change. Nothing could change. Time slowly passed as the day turned to afternoon. Lunch had finished for most, and the rush slowly filtered away from the shops. Everything was as it should be: not a foot out of place. Even towards the outskirts, where cars were a rare sight outside of rush hour, it was as peaceful as it always has been.

Within a certain complex, one person was on a call. The events of yesterday were just memories. Bad memories, yes but easily forgotten. There were much more pressing matters to consider.

"Yeah, I'm doing well… I've got use to the school and made some friends. It's fine… Lately, I haven't had many attacks either."

Asada slumped onto her bed. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was to relax.

"Yeah. I know… Don't you catch cold either, Uncle. At winter break, I will be back. Yeah… See you later."

She hung up, dropping her phone onto the bed in the process. The A/C unit switched on with a sharp 'blip' sound. Relieved, she sighed and closed her eyes. '_Even here, my symptoms have barely improved. I started Gun Gale Online after Shinkawa suggested it to reduce the symptoms. A form of immersion therapy. But, when I'm Sinon, no attacks are triggered…_'

Gently, she placed her glasses upon a wooden table, replacing it with a AmuSphere. Her AmuSphere.

"The stronger Sinon gets, stronger I will become. I'll keep fighting with my Hecate. Only if I can win the Battle of Bullets… But, I have something to do first."

Asada took a single deep breath in. "Link Start."

* * *

Hype was already starting in Gun Gale Online. The advertisements that ran across the city slowly filled with news of the Battle of Bullets. VR livestreams dotted the many cafes and gun shops. They discussed the upcoming carnage as well as recent events. On one such livestream, in a little side store filled with LEDs, the presenters had rambled on about stats of top players that had signed up. Each one made bets on who would win, while adding detailed analysis on their choices. Suddenly, they went onto questions by the viewers. Some asked about how a certain weapon should be used, and others were simple questions on certain squadrons. Generally the best squadrons were picked and how to defeat them one-on-one. However, there was one that stood out from the rest…

"Another question, it'll be the last for now folks." One of the three joyfully said, "It reads: To Phantoms; what do you think of the rumours going around about 'Death Gun'? And do you think there is a connection between him and the disappearances of XeXeeD and Tarako?"

"An interesting question dear viewer!" Another started to speak after a small gap of silence, "I've heard about those rumours. Don't take them seriously. Many like to think of the worst case scenario, and make it spread across the game. Outside of the rumours, there ain't much else. So, unless there is actual info, don't take it seriously!"

"I agree on you there," began a third, "Such a thing shouldn't deter you from playing this season's BoB! Which reminds me, there is only a few days left to sign up! Get your name down for great prizes! Don't wanna? Bet for you winner. I've seen one hundred to one bets up, take your chances people!"

"And that does it for question time! Don't forget folks we will be back at four. This is the phantoms, signing off. Happy hunting!"

* * *

The video feed was changed back to adverts of weaponry that could be bought and sold in GGO. Silence echoed throughout the shop until a few seconds later; the door opened with a creak and ring of a tiny bell. It was Sinon. She had returned to the "Gun-O-matic" store. Though she was not there to buy, only to talk. Zero X had been sitting behind the counter, looking up at the screen behind her. Now, she leapt up when she saw Sinon enter the store, alone.

"Oh? What brings you here, Sinon?"

"I came to talk," she answered bluntly, sitting at a stall beside the counter, "though the SMG is wonderful. Thank you for that…"

"Wonderful! Wonderful! What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know more about… Sabretooth…"

Zero X walked around the counter. Then, proceeded to sit beside her. As if a switch had been flicked, she sighed deeply. For all of Zero X's happiness, it faded within an instant.

"What do you want to know about him? There are many tales."

"Depends on how much you are willing to tell me. I know he is very secretive, to the point I know barely anything about him. And well… I saw you two talking yesterday."

"Hmm… yes." Zero paused, only staring lifelessly to her right. "I guess I could give some information on him, but it would be better if he explained the details. If what I say is not enough, you go find him. He'll have most of the answers. Not all however."

"Not all? What do you mean by that?"

"He's… not one person. Two minds live within him. One seeks the best for those around him. Though shy at times, always dependable. The other, however, the different side of him only seeks revenge and vengeance to those memories that cannot be forgotten. Revengeance if you will. Together they form him, they create Sabretooth. Just not the one we remember."

Sinon was struck by this. She even had seen his 'other side' come out to play, yet was surprised to hear the words leave Zero's lips. Two minds… One body… "You knew him before? Like in the real world?"

"Oh yes, it was a blast. But maybe my mind is playing nostalgic tunes of the past. I guess that's how we all view the past, ey? We use to play a lot together, down the streets of Osaka. Yes… Us and Sears. I ain't heard from him for a while either. Every day after the school day closed, we would catch the bus home then play. Some days, it was a little game of basketball; using some old stuff we found from Sear's shed. Other days, to a small park. A large old tree sat in the middle. We use to climb it constantly, tiring us out in the process. That was until…"

Zero X sighed heavily, a tear swelled in one of her eyes. Hesitantly, she continued, "The one day I had to miss the bus home. I had to run errands that day. After that, I knew nothing of what was going to happen. Next time I heard about him, it was nothing what I had thought could happen to him. The bus, which had been in service even before we were born, had crashed. Seven were dead, including three robbers and… his little sister, didn't make it. I don't know much else, honestly. He vanished after that, never to return."

"But… He came back, right? He's still here, you chatted without problems." Zero had sparked more interest within Sinon, she wanted to know more. Sabretooth seemed… interesting. Perhaps they weren't so different, though having tragedy in your past hardly makes you the same. She had to find out more. Her thirst for knowledge still hadn't been quenched.

"I guess…" a quiet reply came from Zero X, "He is just not the same boy I played with. It is all in his mind. For me, try to save him. Save him from whatever has got into his head."

'_Save him_' the words seeped into her mind. '_Save him_'. How could she help? Sinon had barely known him for a day, and now being pleaded to help him from one of his old childhood friends? '_It is worth a try. I can't leave him broken._'

"Where would I find him?" Sinon asked without thinking, her mouth had acted before thinking about it.

"This time of day? Probably in the firing range. Bought some new rounds, so is most likely trying them out. If you ever want to talk more, here's the address of a little workshop." She handed over a small note to Sinon, its words hidden underneath the fold.

Then, with a quick nod, Sinon jumped from her stall and made a quick dash for the door. However, before she left, she turned back. Zero X was still sitting there, looking down then at Sinon. '_Bring him back, for everyone_'.

* * *

Eventually, through the crowds and LEDs, Sinon finally reached the firing range. It was just like any other building that smothered the Glocken. Only a small sign outside welcomed visitors. Many would just walk past, oblivious to its existence. The same could be said for within too; barely anyone was there. A few ranges had players test firing certain weapons at different angles and speeds but that was about it. Gunfire would lead onto long stretches of quiet clanking and chinks of ammunition echoing between the ranges.

Sinon entered the building. Such quietness was expected. Many would rather test out new weapons in the field of combat to either to great success or terrible failure. Moreover, it was a time of low player count; a weekday just after lunch, others had better things to do in the real world.

She walked past several preoccupied players testing, experimenting with many weapons. Some were simple pistols, requiring only a single hand to operate; while others used standard assault rifles, the most common weapon used in Gun Gale Online. These offered the perfect balance of: manageable recoil, accuracy and firepower. The players' accuracy varied dramatically. A few had clearly never used the weapon they held. However, only one out of the group hit the bullseye every time with quick succession. No questions. It was… Sabretooth and held in his hands, the 'Clever-Girl'.

'_Don't want to bring it up suddenly… No… Will have to slowly build into it._' So, with a deep breath in and out, Sinon made her approach (small note in hand). Other players around were making their exit, it was now or never. She waited for him to load the next eight rounds in rapid succession at a target. Then, she began as he walked over to a small table to grab some rounds.

"Didn't think you would be in here, Sabre."

He turned to face her, stopping himself from refilling the gun with more ammo to fire down range before carefully placing the SPAS onto the table beside the ammo.

"I don't usually. Just testing some slugs. Great for longer distances. Ah yes, back before the virtual world took over, adding a scope would make it a powerful sniper… Something wrong?"

Sinon had attempted to hide it, but Sabretooth had starting to see through her nervous stance. "If you want to ask anything, just go ahead, I don't mind."

"I...I want to know more ." She slid the small note into a back pocket before continuing, "The actual Sabre, not the Gun Gale Online one. You've been hiding something from everyone, even Zero X. I just talked to her. She enjoyed who you were. You two use to play in Osaka, right?"

He averted his eyes away, just looking to the side. A shadow grew over the eyes, covering them completely in darkness. He had never been like this before. Nearly all things brought to his attentions were responded with kindness or complete rage, nothing like sorrow nor simple silence. Some other players passed slowly before a reply left his dry lips.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone. Peace, the thread of youth. Suddenly everything was… out of my control. What happened, and the results, I found it better to keep them away from anyone. Hidden within Pandora's box, they lay. Everyone has something to hide, it is only natural. Yet, I'm not the only one hiding deep secrets, now am I?"

Sinon took a step back, what did he mean by this? Does he know anything about her or was it just a stab in the dark?

"Sorry about that, didn't mean you scare ya," Sabretooth continued unfazed, "but I propose a deal. A simple one at that. I tell about myself only if you do too. When the time is right that is, if you wanted to. What do you say?"

"Deal is a deal." She agreed nervously, "Only when the time is right."

They shook hands. The deal was set in stone. '_Only when the time is right. Maybe by helping him, I will break my curse as well._'

"Anyhow, you tried that MP7 yet?" Sabretooth quickly swung the old conversation out of side, into a new one. His sorrow had vanished, replaced with kindness and a light twinkle of optimism trickled around him. The darkness too had faded into nothingness. "If not, you can give it a test drive."

She nodded, wielding her new SMG. It still shone just as it did when first picked off the shelf. Black on black. Sinon examined the exterior. The gun was definitely heavier than the Glock from before, larger too; yet the promised firepower should blow the problems out of the water. Slowly, she went to the range, closely followed by Sabretooth.

Three targets appeared at the far end of the target range, ready to be hit. Sinon stood in a suitable position, waiting for the bullet circle to shrink. Then, she opened fire. The bullets flew true, hitting the targets with nearly every shot. No bullseye. However, the bullets ran dry within seconds. She pulled out the magazine, replacing it with another fresh with bullets. Yet again, the bullets flew towards the targets. More hit this time. Still, it wasn't enough. Not a single bullet came close to the centre of each target. Another reload, faster this time. Fire again. Same result.

"Try to fire in bursts of three to four bullets when between fifty to two hundred metres. Only go full auto at very close range." Sabretooth stood beside Sinon, keeping a close eye on both the targets and her firing position. "It's a close range weapon, spray and pray your opponents. Accuracy isn't too important, but a headshot or through the chest would do."

She nodded. The bullet circle decreased in size again. Sinon waited. Then, opened fire as it approached the smallest it could go. Three bullets hit the target, then another four, then three flew. Each wave was followed by a quick gap, waiting for a second or so, then firing. She repeated this again and again until the bullets ran dry. Placing the MP7 down to her waste, she looked at the targets: three bullets had hit the bullseyes; every single one of them had holes dead in the centre. To her side, Sabretooth was still there. He clapped slowly, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"You learn extremely quickly. Expected from such a talented sniper. Just a little more practice and that SMG will be formidable."

Sinon was impressed, more than Sabretooth in fact. She held the MP7 close to her. Nothing could replace the Glock, but this came very close. It responded well, didn't resist being used and easy to use. "Why don't you try with your rifle? See how well you can do."

"If you say so…"

The targets pulled back, to be replaced with new ones. He readied his G36, carefully adjusting the sights and closing an eye. A moment of silence descended. He took in a deep breath; Sinon watched closely. He pulled the trigger…

Bullets shot out, a couple at a time. All recoil vanished instantly. Cartridges dropped to the ground. Tiny spits of smoke dripped from the barrel. Soon, the magazine was empty. Sinon inspected the result. Every single bullet hit the centre of each target, not a single bullet off target.

"German engineering, truly the best in the world." Sabretooth reloaded his weapon slowly, making sure the new magazine had the right number of bullets in it, "You did well hitting the targets that accurately with such a weapon, especially a German one. Take care of it, and it will take care of you. I'm sure you would know of that with your Hecate."

She took out her Hecate and placed it gently upon a glass table behind them, as if it was a child, gently. Both sat beside the gun as Sinon rested her hands upon the barrel.

"Ever since I got the Hecate, I've depended on it in every fight I've ever got into. It has never let me down. As long as I have my Hecate, I will never give up. If I become stronger here, I will be stronger in real life too."

"That's it?" Sabretooth watched as she fiddled with the sniper rifle, testing the chambering and easiness of reloading, "I'm not sure what's happened to you previously, but a game can't solve all of your problems. It's all in the mind. Exposure helps, though with much pain. It can make you see monsters, have other voices or just switch between two personalities on the flick of a switch. Command the mind, conquer the soul."

Sinon stopped. This exposure to guns was suppose to help her overcome the fear. When she's Sinon, the fear fades. Only in the real world is happens. Why? Just because this is a game? Or, just something in the mind? No, it had to be more…

"What would you suggest then?" She looked up, from her rifle, and right into his eyes. Even with seeing them multiple times previously, the brown and green eyes never felt natural. It was an option, but one that barely any went for.

"Exposure. In the real world. Slow, and build up over time. Forcing it will never work. When the mind accepts it, then the phobia is no more. Alternatively, get some help. No matter who you are, there is always someone. From the most evil of people to walk the Earth, to the guardian angels, someone will follow."

"Then, will you help me?" The words slipped through her mouth before she could stop herself. Yet, there was nothing she could do now, the words drifted into the air, open to the world to hear.

Sabretooth merely smiled, his head tilted to the side. "Of course. You want the best? Well, here I am."

* * *

Author's notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

Time for little to no action. Sometimes, words count more than action. Anyway, action will continue soon, but I thought this would be for the best. Decided to place the spotlight on Asada and Sabretooth for the time being, hopefully bridge some gaps and create some understanding. Enjoy!

Slow progress due to personal stuff. Progress should resume by end of June.


	8. Chapter 7: Iron Wings

A clear sky beckoned. Clouds dotted the blue sky above. Trails crossed the gaps, vanishing into nothingness. Great winged beasts filled the air with grey metal. This was Narita airport. It was as busy as it always has been. The passenger jets constantly landed and took off, there was no time for delays. Vehicles dashed along the buildings and resting planes, giving them gifts of fuel and packages. Each terminal had a plane there, or just coming in. Many darted for their flight, forgetting personal space and orderly queues to the wind. Such things had been thrown out as soon as they could board. The cycle repeated for every plane, every terminal, every day.

One such iron bird was leading for landing. Decorated in reds, blues and whites, it was an occasional sight among the bustle in the highways of the sky. Gradually, it fell from the great highways and made its approach. Touch down. The wheels screeched as the plane slowly slowed down, with some discomfort from some of the passengers. Whirring of the engines died off as well as the terminal approached. Then, it stopped.

Without hesitation, many climbed out of their seats. Some reached for their overhead luggage no matter the cost. Others merely waited for their turn to join in with the chaos. Soon, the doors opened. They could leave. Thus, as disorganised as possible, they filtered out of the aircraft, including one passenger with unstyled brown hair and an eyepatch. Much of his face was covered by a scarf, from neck to top of the nose. He was unphased by the chaos, there was other things to think about. Following the flow, he left the aircraft. '_This better be worth it. Spent a lot of money for that ticket, now all I need is a room for a few nights._'

As he passed a wide-open shop selling books, one magazine stood out. 'The Virtual World' it was called. It sat right at the front, huddled by others of a similar genre. They were plastered with reviews of the sudden influx of Virtual Reality games. Some were bound to profit from making articles on them. Yet, 'The Virtual World' had something else… Its cover was bright, colourful even. Full of life. He grabbed the magazine. It was Gun Gale Online. Yet another reminder of the third Battle of Bullets. With the sudden accessibility of AmuSpheres, more had started to play. This BoB could be the largest one yet. More mouths to feed, with the same rewards as before. '_Nothing I can't handle._' He placed the magazine underneath his shoulder and continued his march.

There wasn't much more to go. Only a few layers of security to pass through, then free to roam the country. He raised his head slightly, looking out of the glass wall. The plane that took him there, was still there staring back at him in silence. '_Almost feels like home. I'm back, Erika._'

* * *

Hours trundled past. Security was now behind. Now, he stood beside a conveyor belt. Suitcases filtered through at walking pace, slowly drifting past passengers that carefully watched with eagerness. Many came and went. Everything from the screaming children to stiff upper lip businessmen. Still, he waited. He waited until a single large suitcase funnelled through at last. Red and mostly undecorated, almost all wouldn't bat an eyelid at it. Yet he knew it was his. He reached for the case, lifting it gently then onto the floor with a little clunk. The handlebars were extended. He crouched down at the suitcase's height, and examined the handle. It was still there, a good luck charm. It had survived the journey unscaved. A single tooth, the size of a palm, hooked onto a chain. '_I must… No, 'Sabretooth' must prepare for the event. Just need to get rid of this jet-lag and get some proper food. They must've not changed their servings in decades._'

He removed his scarf, tying it around the handle. Sabretooth was ready. Rising to his feet, he grabbed the handle and pulled it towards the exit. Attempting not to bring attention to himself was difficult. Even acting just like the flow wouldn't work. He was just too different. His height was comparable to the tallest walking around and not many had a leather eyepatch. '_Just keep moving and get out of sight._' he kept repeating to himself as the exit grew closer.

Eventually, with some turned heads, he passed through the perfectly clean, glass doors and out into the open world. Sabretooth took a deep breath in.

"I love the smell of petrol fumes in the afternoon." he calmly said to himself, "Now for some wheels. I have the cash for second-hand. But what? I could go for a little hatchback and blend in perfectly. Or, something with some more power. Have some fun between the lights. Oh I'm liking that idea much better~"

After making his mind up, Sabretooth left the airport with suitcase dragging behind him. He approached a taxi, not too far from the exit. It looked just like the rest of them, bland cars in bland colours with bland interiors.

"This taken?" Sabretooth leaned against the roof, looking inside at the driver. Within, a small man stared back, mostly in surprise. It was doubtful anyone like him had asked for a taxi around these parts.

" Not yet lad. Where do you want to go?" a reply came after a few seconds of silence, endlessly scanning Sabre.

"Funabashi, please. I can find my way around after that."

"Climb in back and we'll be off."

The rear door opened and he quickly entered, luggage afterwards. Seatbelt on, he was ready to go. Thus, the car pulled out of the airport and onto the open was quite heavy but moving at normal pace. Cars, vans and lorries came and went; they blasted down the long straight roads and shallow corners. A sea of metal and rubber flowed like an incoming tide, nothing could be done to stop its march. Beside the multi-laned road, houses of various shapes and sizes stretched for mile upon mile. Their days continued like any other, nothing had changed. Nothing would change.

Within the back of the grey car, Sabretooth opened his luggage, removing a thin grey laptop. He opened it and immediately started typing away.

"You here for business or something?" The driver asked, "Not many would type away like that unless they have meetings 'n' stuff."

He looked up, facing the traffic ahead of him. "Nah, I'm here for sightseeing and a certain competition: The Battle of Bullets in Gun Gale Online. I'm aiming high."

"Oh, one of those VR games that came out over the last few years, right? I've heard a little about them. They are safe to use now, aren't they?"

"As long as you don't have a Nervegear, you are fine. They've all been handed back in. Anyone still holding onto one would be charged, and endangering their life as well. The 'SAO incident' is behind us all. No one wants a repeat of those events."

The car switched lanes, slowly passing a large lorry carrying cargo. Upon the sides, a white background was decorated with a AmuSphere here and there. "The future is here, and it's affordable." The slogan that ran along the sides and rear of the container. They passed through the lorry's shadow before returning to the Sun's domain.

"Besides, give it a few years, they'll take over the global markets." Sabre continued, still keeping an eye on the white lorry now behind them, "The media will have to pick up on it soon. I can picture a lot of games being converted to this new hardware. Maybe a new generation can be brought closer together through a more connected network. Not only through gaming, but in other fields as well."

"G-glad to hear sir," The driver answered, unsure what to make of his passenger, "I know some special schools and other places have been formed to help those SAO survivors. A few of my daughter's friends were affected by it. They got out, thankfully. How about you? Had anyone affected by it?"

"Thankfully, not. Not directly anyway. I've replaced a guy for the job, who I do not know fully, who was. All I know he did great things."

Upon the screen, a loading bar had just reached 100%. Files opened up in a list. Each name was in alphabetical order; they were named after mythical creatures, ranging from Sea Serpents and Dragons to Orcs and Onis. He scrolled down. The names simply flew past. Then, the scrolling stopped. The cursor drifted over to a single file named: Pegasus. Next moment, the file was open. Numbers and letters filled a document that sprang into life, as if startled. Sabretooth smiled. '_Just what I needed. He who controls the past, commands the future. He who commands the future conquers the past._'

* * *

Meanwhile, across Tokyo, another journey was underway. A taxi pulled to the side of a thin, single-laned road, its grey paint glistening in the little light that squeezed through the gaps between the high-rise buildings. A person stepped out from the back. They carried a black bag, small enough to not get in the way, yet big enough to carry the essentials.

"Thank you, driver."

"No problem, young lady! Take care!"

With a sudden jolt, the car drove off in a rush. It could smell the money of central Tokyo and would not wait for anything. A few seconds passed. The car was long gone; it had joined the endless flow of vehicles only a few dozen metres away. Quietness settled once again. In front, a single workshop among flats huddled together. She reached for a pocket, gently putting on her glasses. Asada was finally at her destination.

"This was the place Zero said," Asada spoke quietly to herself, "Akiyama 'n' son's, that's on the note. Doesn't look like anyone I know is within a few miles of this place. Still, it wouldn't be her to lie. If this will truly help, I cannot back down."

So, with a deep breath, she crossed the road and entered the workshop.

It was very open to the outside. A single large garage door separated the main workstation to the outside world. Within, two vehicles were being worked on. The one on the right (a MPV) was lifted by a crane, oil dripping extremely slowly into a small bucket. Drips echoed gently. Yet, this was vastly outshadowed by the work done to the coupe on the left. Decorated in red, it lay motionless and its bonnet up. Between the engine and the raised bonnet, a person sat. He had a hand upon parts of the engine and a spanner in the other.

"Fire it up again!" He boomed, leaning towards the cabin, "See if the new belt does the trick."

The engine burst into life. Plumes of smoke rushed out of the exhaust like rapids. A great rattle rocked the car back and forth. Suddenly, a huge boom. A piece of metal flung from the engine bay as smoke filled the workshop. Nothing could be seen except thick smoke.

"Apparently not."

In a flash, it vanished with the help of a small fan upon the floor. Vision returned at last. Asada turned around. Something had flung past her as the smoke smothered the area. Now, she could see it. A single shard of metal. It had embedded itself into a pillar right next to her. Curious, she approached the pillar and attempted to remove it. No luck. It resisted from being removed from the place of its rest.

"Don't touch! It's sharp!"

The person appeared right in front of her, removing the shard straight away before placing it within his pocket. Something about him was familiar… But what?

"Damn thing refuses to work! This is gonna be an expensive one," he grumbled to himself before turning to Asada, "What brings you here, madam?"

There he was, Akiyama. His short red hair had been ruffled from the sudden small explosion beside his face. Through the patches of black soot, green eyes focused clear as day on the damaged engine. His attire had seen such occasions many times before. Old oil and grease swirled randomly from the very top to tears upon the bottom. Freckles dotted the cheeks, barely visible from the black markings.

"Oh, I was told to come here. Came to look for a 'Kujo Akiyama'."

"That's me all right. What's the problem? Severe misfiring? Exhaust issues? Piston eating away at the engine? Hit me!"

"It was a request from," she had a quick peek at her little note again from her pocket, "from a 'Yamamoto Kei', she said to come speak with you about Sabretooth."

Akiyama's face lit up, his bright smile shone brightly through the thick oil. "That means you're Sinon! You look awfully similar to your avatar. So much for randomised avatars…"

He turned back to the wrecked car, smoke still seeping out from the engine bay. A man stepped out of the drivers side, face completely covered by soot. In fact, not much else could be seen through soot and smoke.

"Dad, I'll have a quick break then get back on it. May have to look at the pumps, too much oil probably."

He only nodded in reply before slamming the bonnet shut.

Akiyama and Asada made their way just outside of the workshop. The peaceful silence returned once again, traffic was just a murmur far away. No wind blew, time had come to a stop. Trees hugging the pavements remained still as the still air settled for a quiet nap. Akiyama, attempting to brush out some dust and soot, looked back at the workshop with a sigh.

"So, what do you want to know about this cruel sea?" he began, finally shattering the silence since they exited the workshop, "You'll get a lot more than Liopleurodons if you dive in. Sabre is unusual to say the least. I've guessed you have spoken with Zero about him, she knows much more about him than me. I can't help you anymore than she could. But, what do you want to ask?"

"I want to surprise him." Asada cut to the chase straight away, "Something so unexpected by him, it will help him open up a little more. You're one of his closest friends, yet even you know very little about him."

"I guess so… It's more of keeping personal stuff out of the game, I'd say. An unwritten rule. Yet, you do have a point. Of what anyone really knows about him is more outdated than flares. Doesn't help he doesn't live in Japan."

"I knew something was off about his accent." She remembered back a few days, to where it began. Sabretooth reaching out with a helping hand by being used as bait. Then, the item. It shone as bright as it sold for. A fraction of that profit could buy grand guns and equipment, which she did. Some of those credits made it into the real world as Yen. Plenty for sandwiches or a drink. "Where's he from then?"

"Best guess, UK. The time zone was definitely at GMT last I checked. One of the few things that slipped through was a single time: twelve thirty when it was nine thirty. I did my research, 'kay?"

Akiyama took a peek back at the vehicle. The smoke had vanished along with any oil spilt upon the floor. It was ready for another go. Hopefully no metal shards don't learn to fly this time.

"Listen, stay a while. The Battle of Bullets don't start for hours. We can contact 'Starbug', or Ahmya as I know her, and discuss plans for the qualifiers. Seiba will require less talking to. Though do explain your fascination with him. No one has tagged on as quickly before."

"Well… It is a long story..."


	9. Chapter 8: Bring 'em On

Evening had started to set in. The warmth and light from the sun had begun to fade behind the titanic skyscrapers. Oranges and crimsons radiated from the horizon as droplets of deep blue seeped through into the sky. The blue night sky made its slow march westwards. This battle would be won against the Sun, but not for a few hours. There was still time to enjoy the Sun's warmth until it would bid farewell until the next day.

For many, this meant time to settle in for the evening. Certain entertainment shows began in time for dinner where people both alone or with family can enjoy watching it while satisfying their hunger. However, just round the bend, a grand tournament was just beginning: the Battle of Bullets. Hordes of players started to log into Gun Gale Online or switched their screens to streams on the events. Many groups started their broadcasts hours before the first bullet was fired, hyping the event massively. They discussed common strategies and their counters. Some even brought in professionals of FPS fame to explain. Then, came the spoils. It was not only the fame of being the victor that caught so many player's eyes, the tsunami of credits that followed entranced countless.

At different parts of Tokyo, two such players began their preparations for the qualifiers. On the outskirts, Asada stared across the bleak grey horizon. She had become more admit to win at any cost, her fears could be conquered, freedom was just in reach. To not rely on anyone for strength, that was her goal. Once conquered, she could live in peace at last without the past stalking her from the shadows.

A few miles away, Sabretooth rested in a hotel room. Warmth and wealth encircled him. They attempted to comfort him in the afternoon's glow, to little effect. Even with the evening seeping through the large window (which covered an entire wall, from top to bottom), he had nothing but cold emptiness. Alone, in an unfamiliar place, all he could reach for was himself. Still he smiled. The next few days promised extraordinary results. A chance to be forgiven, to wipe away the past and those long gone. That he took with both hands.

The battles ahead of them would be tough. Everyone wants to be the victor after all. Every choice had to bring them closer to the grand finals. With each step, the past slowly left them. Eventually it could be forgotten or forgiven. Only time and bullets would tell the story.

* * *

Many gathered at the centre. Eagerness rose into the air as the timer slowly ticked down. Only a few minutes remained before the first matches began and already bets on the winners were at their height. Credits were flung at a screen to the side. Winnings covered the screen from top to bottom. Crowds flocked here. Some became statues, endlessly watching the stakes fluctuate between matches. Others screamed their heads off like football hooligans, dancing about and causing trouble even before kick off. Any profit made here would be a win.

Above them, other screens danced about as talk shows upon them would burst with excitement time and time again as the seconds still counted down. However, most eyes were on the huge screens at the centre. Past the big-headed players showing off, and mumoring groups, the matches were displaced in blues and whites. Each player's in-game name was shown to the world. None could escape their name being open to all others, even one that hides their true name. This was the waiting room, and everyone here was a contender.

Elsewhere, like in the central plaza, still more huddled closely over bets and seeing who will take part. Across the Glocken, everyone was hyped and ready for the tournament to begin, to see: who is the strongest of the strongest?

Sabretooth took a long glance at the tables. Nothing seemed out of place. No names seemed out of place, and definitely no 'Death Gun', even with others claiming to be the murderer. Too easy and stupid for anyone to do such a thing. He would have to wait for the player to make their appearance. For someone not taken too seriously yet, their targets must be higher. Greater than before, they must be. However, the concern on the next victim will have to wait, he had to get to the finals first.

The first battles charged onto the screens. Names versus other names that meant nothing to him. '_There I am._' Near the bottom, his name flickered. He was versus a player named 'Hitchhiker Supreme'. '_Never heard of the fellow. Probably for the best._'

"Hey, Sabre! You ready yet?" Came a voice from behind. Sabretooth turned around. The rest of Sabot Platoon were waiting.

"Of course, the hunt has begun. I hope you all prepared as well. There is no backing out now. I shall see you all after the final singles match. Once there, we will discuss further of our intentions. Just remember why we are here."

"We're in Block D, so you'll escape us for now." Starbug smirked.

Starbug and Subaru suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving only blue pixels in their wake. Sinon and Sabretooth remained, face to face. She took a quick look at the leaderboard.

"Looks like if we do make it past most of the qualifiers, we will fight each other in Block F." Sinon broke the silence between the two. "I won't hold back, and I hope you will not either. Even with the fact that the top three from each group will get into the finals."

With a quick nod, Sabretooth responded, "I shall not hold back. My full power will flow from the heart. When the time comes, it'll be a battle that helps in more ways than one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see." Sabretooth started to disappear into pixels just like the other two, "Barriers will be broken. The past shall be forgiven. Others will be saved. Time always reveals the answer. The silence of the seas is about to drift into a storm. Be prepared..."

He vanished. Nothing remained except his words. '_I feel like I should know what he is saying sometimes, and where those words come from._' She only shrugged it off before disappearing into pixels as well. The first battles were about to begin, all participants had to be ready to fight. Eyes diverted to different huge screens. The biggest of matches, with the biggest names, were the highlights. Across the Glocken, advertisements transformed into more ways to watch the matches.

Only one lurked among the swarming group. Where Sinon stood only a few moments ago, a male avatar stood. His long silver hair covered much of the head and was dressed in standard camouflage. A large machine gun swung loosely from his back. After a quick glance around, his attention was brought to a certain screen that displayed the tables. There was only one name on his mind: Sinon. '_There you are._' He smiled. The name glowed in yellow, her fight had started. All he could do know was wait. '_I'm the only one that can help you and the only one for me. This Sabretooth will not get in the way. Never…_'

* * *

Nothing but darkness surrounded Sabretooth. Silence of the void engulfed the senses. He remained perfectly still, his G36 by his side held by a single hand. Sabre only thought, speaking to himself with plans.

"Cautious approach," he began muttering to himself, "False sense of security, then flank. Guaranteed kill. Most likely an assault rifle wielder, shame for him."

Suddenly, a rush of blinding light. His battle had begun.

The battlefield stretched out before him. Ruins towered above in decay. Much of the arcs and brick walls that remained were highly unstable. Even the smallest of explosions would lead to their final downfall. A mercy killing for eons of waiting for their owner to never return. Their foundations had been reclaimed by nature, weeds and vines grew from the cracks of time. A few seconds passed. Sabretooth took in the battleground around him. Plenty of cover and open spaces. Moreover, no way to leave. This 1v1 was confined to this small area. Only one can survive.

He dashed for cover as 'Battle Start' rang in his ears. Without warning, grenades started to soar through the air. They detonated in random places around the map. Arcs and walls trembled to their knees. Great smoke plumes filled the air. They combined into a great storm, slowly approaching him, and engulfed the area. Only darkened silhouettes stayed visible through the storm. '_Looks like a this'll be close range._'

He swapped the G36 for his SPAS-12, slowly loading the shells into the gun. Still nothing from his foe after the spam of grenades. Not a single rustle, footstep or the clunking of metal on metal. As the final round was shoved in with some force, the thick smoke had begun to thin and something (or someone) was approaching. The player moved very carefully, checking behind every rock and wall. Sabretooth had time for their sweep reached him. He simply hunkered down, lying on the floor, and waited. Footsteps got louder and louder.

"Where the hell are you?!" Hitchhiker Supreme roared as he passed Sabre's cover, "Come out and fight like a real man!"

"I'm here, punk," a reply came, "Your battle ends here."

Sabretooth suddenly jumped over the low wall, one arm pushing him over, and charged at the player. He let rip several consecutive shots. They ripped through Hitchhiker Supreme's back. He fell to the floor, defeated. Sabretooth had won within seconds of the first shot. He raised to his feet.

"Shame… I expected more."

He raised his 'Clever Girl' and placed it over his shoulder, standing proud over the defeated enemy.

* * *

Sinon had just as an easy time of it. Another player that fails in their tactics. Instead of wielding a rifle like most, this one had a sword and pistol. They weaved and dashed long a deserted road. He thought he could be safe in speed and agility, closing the distance to strike. However, no human can outrun a bullet by their own means.

Waiting for a shot, Sinon knelt beside a concrete bollard. Her foe raced across the street in front of her, darting between ruined cars and large holes in the ground. Such holes could swallow entire vehicles without issue. An occasional shot rang out from a pistol held in his left hand. None were close, not by a long shot. Bullets flew past, ricocheting off metal or embedding themselves into the tarmac. She kept a steady hand, breathing slowly.

'_His agility is impressive but you cannot dodge a well aimed shot. Farewell, sword wielder wannabe!_'

She fired a shot. Smoke rose from the barrel as another round was chambered. It struck a truck, igniting the fuel. A huge explosion erupted from it like a volcano. The foe dodged the flames, running right past the wreckage. Warmth of the flames only just missed him. He had to dart through a gap at the road's edge, all according to plan.

Another shot, another plume of smoke, another round chambered. This bullet hit true, it was all over. It struck the head, right between the eyes. He fell to the floor in a trip and stumble. His health vanished in an instant, none remained. His grip of his weapons faded, the pistol thumped down where its owner had, while the laser sword rolled away.

"That was anticlimactic," Sinon mumbled, packing up her Hecate, "This might be easier than I thought…"

The world around her, which she barely knew, vanished into darkness. Then, lights flashed suddenly and violently. Sinon had returned to the waiting area. This was very much unlike the area where she had waited only minutes ago, barely anyone was about. Their battles still raged on, slowly whittling down the bullets. However, there was one who's battle had finished just as early: Sabretooth. He comfortably sat upon a low lying sofa on the outskirts of the area. Behind him, a great window above all of the Glocken. Its lights twinkled harshly among dark back alleys and the sea of metal. Sabretooth had his full attention on the central screens. Two beside each other showed battles that he wanted to see, each had a member of Sabot Platoon fighting. On one, Starbug drove her foe into a tighter and tighter corner beside an abandoned bunker. While, on the other, Subaru had been caught behind a Humvee with a sniper aiming directly at the vehicle. Both could go either way.

"You finished early," Sabretooth mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed on the battles, "Lackluster battle? Mine was."

Sinon sat next to him, looking down at the polished, metallic floor. It gave a weak reflection back of herself.

"I guess you could say that…" came a reply after a moment of silence, "He used a laser sword. Charged right at me. Two shots, dead."

"What a way to begin such a tournament, I expected more really. Some go against the flow, even if it only penalises themselves for no reason. I raise my glass to them. Well, except him. He clearly knew what he was getting himself into. However, tis not the time to relax and dwell on such matters. We've only begun. Keep an eye out for the players who know the meta. Like that guy."

He pointed at one screen where Starbug was crouching behind a stone pillar after dashing into cover under intense machine gun fire. An enemy carefully approached. The player held a single grenade in their left hand. The pin was pulled. He threw it around the pillar. It bounced into Starbug's hands. Straight away, she chucked it the other way, back around the pillar. It detonated in mid air. Smoke and fire swallowed the air around it, including the other player. The explosion vanished as quickly as it appeared. Starbug raised her Beretta to the side of the pillar, slowly moving around it.

Nothing… There was nothing. The player was lying, lifeless, beside a wall. She'd won. Not a single bullet had left either rifle or pistol. Starbug cheered while jumping up and down like a child who discovered they were heading to a theme park.

"Unlike that guy…" Sabretooth muttered under his breath, hand on face, "What's wrong with these people?"

He stood and gradually made his way towards the battle feed. "Show your commitment to casting everything for the prize! Learn from the battlefield! But no… Do the same thing time and time again without success. Become insanity. Make the deeds not in vain. Give me a good fight!"

Silence awkwardly brushed past as more victors reentered the waiting area. Sabretooth quickly returned to his seat, leaving an extremely confused Sinon still beside him. She had been watching the whole event. Her eyes widened in bewilderment. "What was all of that about?" Sinon stuttered, still processing what just happened.

"I want a fair fight. I want a meaningful fight. I want… a duel like no other. You'll be my first one on equal grounds."

"How will you fight against a sniper as powerful as the Hecate? I have the range advantage and damage. How is that… fair?"

"It's fair. Trust me. We are on equal footing. It'll be hell of a fight. Give it you best in the next fight, then we shall see if it is fair or not."

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Panzer Bros:_

It's time the action started up again, right? But, first there's the tournament to pass through. Not exactly a proper Tournament arc, but will gradually start giving parts away and reveal more about these characters. Focus is on Sabretooth here, with some on Sinon too. They both have curses to break, will they be able to leave their pasts behind them?

P.S. Don't expect any romance here, like in the show. Ain't that kind of writer, and writing such a thing would be extremely hard for me anyway. Plus, most likely wouldn't fit in my version of events. Moreover, I've changed when certain events occur along with parts that happen alongside them. Thought it would be good to put some twists on when events occur. Atmosphere 'n' all to promote I guess. Anyway, enjoy.


	10. Chapter 9: Judgement Call

Many other battles gradually faded with time. Each had victors boosting their egos in groups. Each had losers quickly disappearing from view, some that were expected to be in the finals. Each had crowds cheering for either side of the fight. Everyone had their fair share of enjoyment and disappointments. Credits continued to flow like a titanic waterfall as millions flooded in as bets and trickles of credits came out. This flood kept flowing even as the matches drew to a close. However, these were the important ones. The winners of these final matches would have the greatest distance between themselves and greater chances of rewards. Many could only dream of such rewards, worth well over the thousands or millions of credits. These were reserved for the best, or ones lucky enough to get them in the markets. They always went for ludicrous prices due to their rarity.

Night had just set in, even within the Glocken too. Traces of sunlight shone over the horizon. Darkness filled the sky like a thick paint on a smooth canvas. Instead, a vast ocean of lights lay beneath, a city still in motion. LEDs still danced about as any day. Various weapons still exchanged hands as frequently as always. Only difference was that every screen had been transferred to the same streams that had been running all day. They came in cycles, showing off various chat rooms and interviews. Only a main central one remained throughout the day. Even players waiting within the waiting room watched them chatter away about the ongoing matches and upcoming updates.

Three avatars sat around a high table in high chairs. Each chatted away like their lives depended on it. No pauses or rests. The viewers had to be entertained at all costs.

"A quick reminder of the current events folks!" the middle one, in a standard US army uniform, suddenly boomed, "we've currently seen nearly all of the matches pass and go along with some of our best. Certain top rankers are out! What do you guys reckon caused all of this? The sudden absence of XeXeeD or something else?"

"Well…" began the left one, dressed in skin tight clothing, "it may have had a very small impact, but the meta has truly shifted this year. Assault rifles are no longer the best choice. Them being jack-of-all-traits means specialising is out of the question. You need rare, specialised guns from raid bosses for such things. Like, for example, the recent addition of the 'AA-12' it demands a higher stat level in both strength and dexterity than other shotguns. Yet, with the right skills and playstyle, it is unstoppable. Personally, it should be banned from competitive for its incredible rate of fire and damage output."

"I agree on that," the one on the right burst in, wearing a simple grey cloak, "Close range firefights are unwinnable against it, unless you have one! Though for longer ranges, it does suffer a lot. A sniper is the best counter for such shotguns. Keep your distance players! Don't want to end up on the end of that monster…"

"Speaking of monsters, what about any stars among the players remaining in the finals? Any got your eye?"

"Well, there are some new faces on the block, like members of the squadron 'Foo Fighters'. They are experimenting with grenade launchers and using objects around them to their advantage. In one battle, 'Charlie's Angel' used their grenade launcher against a weakened building, making it fall on the other player. Truly a fantastic move, and awesome for the crowds who watched it live. This squadron is definitely one to fear unless a new strat comes about."

"In this time of a shifting meta, it is certainly great seeing new players taking the stage. No one wants a stagnant top tier for too long. However, one I'm looking out for is 'Patriot'. He's been around the championships for a while, but only recently broken through the first few rounds in the higher ranks. Though using a typical AK, his tactics are vastly different to others from before. He baits his foes, sending them into the open before gunning them down without hesitation. It's worked every round so far. He's sticking to his guns, which I can respect in a championship of this magnitude. Even with my attention focused on a few people, I still wish for the very best for everyone who remains."

"I completely agree. All players still in the running have a guaranteed place in the final battle royale, but that doesn't mean you can take it easy! We all expect you to do your best! Now, the last few dozen battles are currently underway, let's go onto one heated battle after a quick word from our sponsors…"

* * *

"_**I still find their words repulsive to listen to, no matter how I think about it...**_"

Sabretooth turned around to face the metallic voice from behind him. Sinon was still in a match, while Starbug and Subaru were currently facing each other in a great clash. Who could it have been? It could have been anyone. No… It _had_ to be him. It was.

"Death Gun, as you go by with the rumours," began Sabretooth, staring right into his soulless red lenses, "You really should have got a better name, honestly. It does not strike fear into me."

"_**Nearly**_ _**nothing does, as I have heard from… other players.**_"

Death Gun was identical to the screenshots taken from several days ago. Same voice from the recordings too. It had to be him… Or someone pretending to be him, whoever he is. Unlikely as the reputation from those murders hadn't been fully spread out across the community. Police secrets and all. Him and his 'justice' were mere jokes currently.

"So, what do you want then 'Death Gun'?" Sabretooth continued, mockingly saying his name, "We both have matches soon to attend to, I would guess. So you better be quick."

"_**Simple… I want you dead and your comrade, Sinon.**_"

"Quick and to the point, I like that."

A breath of smoke poured out of holes upon the mask. "_**You deserve something worse than death, justice requires only that. I am the justice which will remove you from the world of the living. I know what you did many years ago, Honda. It was all your fault, if you didn't reach for the gun, no one would have died.**_"

Sabretooth only stared blankly downwards, his pupils shrank as his stomach churned. Something was terribly wrong, he felt it from his bones to the tips of his hair. How… How did he know? There was so much more to this. He'd hopelessly underestimated the situation. Where were the connections? How did he know his name? Very few did, even less could connect it to a person. The questions clogged his mind like fat in a drain pipe. It wouldn't fade, no matter how hard you tried.

"_**Back down and accept your fate. I'll deal with you later, like so many before… Goodbye, for now.**_"

Death Gun vanished into thin air, leaving a broken Sabretooth trying to get himself back together. Piece by piece. Minute by minute. Thought by thought. Yet one thought stood out beyond all others, well two thinking about it. 'How did he know about the incident?' and 'If Death Gun wanted him dead, by not kill him there and then?' Something was hiding in plain sight and Sabre intended to get to the bottom of it… Fast… For now, there were other matters to attend to.

* * *

A few minutes passed extremely slowly, like a snail taking its time to cross a calm patch of grass. Sabre kept trying to process what had happened without waking the beast within. For him, being lost causes frustration, which quickly leads to rage. Rage that takes over in an instant, no reaction time, no mercy. Destroy it from the outside, prevent it from taking over. Never again shall it rule as a king. No king can rule by killing all around him. He had to endure it, allow it to fade with time. Time he did not have.

"Sabre, you alright there?" A familiar voice, a stern one at that.

He raised his head from clutched hands. "Hi Sinon… Just a close encounter of the Death Gun type. Would rather _not_ experience such a thing again."

Puzzled (a common reaction when Sabretooth was around), Sinon sat beside him. He'd lost it. Whatever held him together previously, it was gone for now. Be it a mental glue or the best tape around, nothing of it remained. She remembered the warnings. The warnings were constantly thrown at her, but all in good reasoning. His other side… It was brutal. It was danger to all. It was not to be able to take over him, no matter the cost.

"_He_ knows who I am," he continued, head back into his hands and groaning away, "Getting such information would be near impossible unless… unless…"

"Unless what?" Patience had warn thin. There was simply not enough time. Within minutes their battle would begin. Not for who gets in, but who gets the best starting position for the finals.

"They, somehow got the information who knew about the whole thing. People, papers, anything." His mind had suddenly burst into intrigue. Intrigue for information. He had to know. Always his downfall as with all of humanity: the continuous strive for knowledge even if the consequences were horrible. It had to be done, apparently. "Worth an in depth study tomorrow. But… first thing's first. There is a duel to fight!"

Sinon smiled. A sudden swing of this magnitude was nearly second nature to expect it. She'd started to adapt. Not many had even a glimmer of hope to achieve the first level. Then, there was Sinon. The first levels were behind, along with the first boss 'Fear'. Now, it was phase two. Building friendship, breaking down those barriers and opening up to the world.

Thus, they both vanished into blue pixels just as Starbug turned up. She was quickly followed by Subaru.

"Bugger… Too late." sighed Starbug. She'd hoped to gloat about her highest position yet, muttering to herself before realising Seiba had vanished, "They must be in the middle of a duel then, I guess."

"Not at all! Look at the central screen!"

Starbug spun around. He was right. On the largest of all the vast screens displaying the matches their avatar names danced to the cheers and gasps. Both had passed a few top ranking players to get there, defeating them with ease. Only now had those victories began to sink in. Took 'em about an hour or so. Partly due to other battles most were more focused on and that some bets hadn't ended well. However, now being the final battle of the day, all remaining eyes were on the duo.

* * *

"Alright folks!" Came a familiar voice from a heavily watched stream "Time for our final battle for the qualifiers. Winner gets a place in the city. In the red corner, we have Sinon: a formidable sniper who's not been hit at all so far with her Hecate rifle. Then in the blue corner, a new face on the competitive front, Sabretooth: easily crushed all competition while climbing the ladder and unpredictable threat!"

A cheer arose from those who watched. For too long had the finals been dominated by the top guns. Now others had their time to shine. Although it would not matter in the long run, this duel was just a little fun between… friends? Acquaintances? Whatever the case is, the duel guarantees two fighters not willing to back down.

As the timer slowly clicked downwards, the bets skyrocketed. The stakes were rising. Credits began to flood into bets like a tsunami mercilessly storming inland, nothing able to stop it. Only time could ease the flow as its energy faded as the waves penetrated deeper inland. Starbug and Subaru only watched. No matter the ending of the battle, some would lose out. It was only the nature of such gambling.

Thirty seconds remained. Both Sinon and Sabretooth waited in their own personal darknesses. Though the same, they held very different demons. One was colder than the arctic, silent and deadly. The other burned with solar-like passion, scorching anything and everything. Both had their plans, very different plans at that. Counter, counter this, counter that. Every plan had to have a backup, even if it was a backup for a backup. No stone could remain unturned. Each one had to be ripped from their foundations for weaknesses. Well… one was doing this. Guess which one?

"Battle Start!"

Darkness faded in an instant. It fled into the shadows in terror. In their wake, the battlefield grew before the combatants. There was no horizon, only tall skyscrapers towering above the cracked streets below. No life sprung from such cracks. Buildings forgotten to time. You could have been in any of the many cities with Gun Gale Online and not tell the difference. Every alley lead to three others, identical in their barren greys. Upon the streets, light trickled in like a gentle drizzle stroking the edges of the skyscrapers. Silence filled the air heavily. Not even a breath of wind dared to wonder through in fear of the maze that was the city. However, this was all in the background, just a set for a grand play to continue towards a climax.

The battlefield would play on a bridge over a long dried up river. Only the remains of shopping carts and pieces of tyres dotted where gently flowing water swept passed. Nothing about it seemed special, just your standard concrete bridge. No pillars reached for the heavens with wires that stretched from pillar to pillar. Simple barriers that reached heights of the hips ran across the boundaries. Even these were incomplete. Many parts had shattered, falling to the stagnant air beneath including the road itself. Vehicles hung in the gaps. They had panicked long ago. Now they stay, left by their owners to rot on the sidelines. Their times in the spotlight would only come in small parts (mostly as cover) and quickly abandoned as the violence increases.

This would be their battlefield, winner takes the glory. Loser gets a bullet. With those involved, a bullet in the head.

On one side, Sinon crouched behind a trailer carrying worthless furniture. Not much cover on the bridge could stop a bullet, or not explode. With a simple flick of the fingers a whole road could be set ablaze if the vehicles had the fuel for it. They did generally. An advantage anyone could take to completely change the battlefield from the apocalypse to Hell on Earth. Sinon knew this. Her line of vision could be easily blocked by the flames above the vehicles that already littered the bridge as if a toddler had placed them there before playing with them. Sinon prepared for a long wait, kneeling against a bonnet with her Hecate. It was as ideal as possible. Places to hide, vision across the bridge and multiple places to dash to if under fire. Now it was just to wait… To wait for the frenemy, which couldn't be too far away.

* * *

"Where is that slab of meat?" Questioned Starbug, "He should've been up and shootin' by now!"

"Something isn't right…" Commented Subaru, "He's never _this_ slow for a fight. Both sides would want to at least do something. Scout the local area, take a few warning shots, or just blow something up."

"Ugh, don't tell me it's because he's facing a girl, a proper one at that. Not those usuals you see."

"No, no. I sincerely think that's got nothing to do with it. He's faced plenty before. Even when helping me on Rally Superstars, believe it or not. Besides, I've talked to Sinon IRL, and well… She's got issues. Not issue issues, but something up there."

He pointed to his head, leaving the rest of his body motionless. The extra effort wasn't worth it. Not during these times. All focus was on the match, what was the point?

"Problems from her past keep haunting her, serious stuff," continued Subaru, "Maybe he feels this too?"

Starbug groaned at it, "Too coincidental for my likings. Such a chance of meeting someone else with something so scarring are millions to one at least."

"Well, such coincidences occur nine times out of ten."

* * *

Sinon still waited. Nothing had budged an inch. The silence rang loudly in her ears. She kept scanning every spot someone could hide and fire upon her position: behind wrecked cars, on top of overturned lorries, even using holes in the bridge itself. Not a sign of life anywhere. Was this bait? Bait to head forward into the firing line? That was normally done by snipers. Conceal your position and wait for your opponent to enter your range of view. If done well, they would never know you were there. Perhaps it was a close range ambush? Wait behind, say, a wall until the opponent is right in front of you. Then let hell loose. Hell in the form of a shotgun generally. He had one as well, a good one at that. The 'Clever Girl' could even fire incendiary rounds for extra pain. Would he do such a thing? Maybe as he was… unpredictable after all.

Suddenly a noise. Just a simple rattle, yet it echoed far and wide. Followed by another rattle. Nothing could be seen still. It was close, whatever it was. Another look around; not even a breath of life anywhere. Enough was enough. She'd been waiting for too long, action was the only way forward. Sinon, at last, placed the Hecate upon her back and took a step.

**Boom!**

A huge explosion sprang from nowhere then proceeded to vanish in a flash. It was extremely close. No smoke, no smell of gunpowder. What was going on?

**Rumble...**

Something from beneath, it started to shake the bridge violently. Cracks sprang into life. They danced to the beat of destruction. More cracks formed, they connected to each other growing further. '_Screw it if he locates my position, I need to get off this bridge!'_

Thus, Sinon made a quick dash towards the edge of the bridge. It was the only chance in her mind. Behind her holes had started to feed off the bridge. Concrete and vehicles plummeted towards the ground. She had to move quickly before…

The bridge collapsed underneath her. Quickly, she grabbed what remained of the bridge in front of her. It wasn't much, but it had to do until the shaking stopped. If it did, which it did eventually. Sinon held on with all of her might, every fibre held on, on the brink of failing. Beneath was solid concrete and metal (with some rubble added to complete the mixture), falling onto that would seriously hurt at best. Not kill however, too small for such a feat. Still wouldn't want to fall down into the spikes and jagged metal.

"Need a hand?"

Sinon looked upwards. There he was. Sabretooth crouching upon the weakened bridge, which had finally stopped shaking. He had been covered in dust and black spots of exploded gunpowder. Smoke started to set around him, forming a thin layer of ash turning everything grey.

"You set up C4's under the bridge to try to lure me out, didn't you?" Sinon questioned Sabretooth, still holding on to the crumbling edge.

"Spot on, "he gave her a quick thumbs up, "Snuck underneath the bridge as quietly as possible, placed 'em under where I thought you'd be and _boom_! It was a change of pace from previous battles, right? A bonus of catching you off guard and extra points for 'altering' the battlefield. Then-"

"Why are you tell me this? We're against each other right now. I could just whip out a gun and blast you right now."

"But you haven't."

He leaned in closer. Not too close however, he really couldn't put himself up to such a feat. Then he continued, once his head was only around two feet away from hers, "Quicker this is dealt with, the better. Nothing gets in the way of my search for answers, not even you. I'm sorry Sinon. I win this match."

After much strain holding herself onto the remains of the bridge, her grip failed along with what remained of the bridge. There she fell, plummeting alongside rubble and metal. Sinon could just give up now, fall onto what she escaped from, leave her life in someone else's hands. No… That wouldn't do at all! Now or never! Do or die! There was only one chance of this working, but that was all she needed. In a heart beat, her trusty Hecate was by her side and in position. Sinon aimed carefully. Sabretooth was now on the run, leaping from the destruction he had caused. The safety of stable land was fast approaching for both of them. Make this chance count! Lead the target. Hold your fire for the perfect moment. A single shot would do, to end it all. A gap in the falling rubble. His silhouette against the burning sun. Him in her sights. She pulled the trigger…

A flash from the muzzle. A bullet charging forwards. Sabretooth turned towards the bullet. It was too late. It was all over. It was Sinon's to win for now…

* * *

Writer's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

Over half way for my plans of progression, that includes absolutely everything. All still under construction, heavily in fact. Have had to watch the show again at places so I could get a feel of important plot threads and characters. Not one of my favourite shows in the world, but this arc has its moments. (mostly the guns). I hope I haven't changed the actual characters too much from there to here.

Anyhow, the final royale is fast approaching now. Can they fight to overcome their pasts? Can they open up themselves to the world? Who will win? Questions that will be answered with time and a lot of bullets.

P.S. The four main characters should have more time in the spotlight, especially Starbug and Subaru, over time now things are kicking up. Someone has to be there for when the main two fall down.

Moreover, progress is getting slower and slower. So expect uploads to be some distance apart from now on. As it turns out, reaching a suitable climax is harder than you'd think.


	11. Chapter 10: Two Sides Of A Coin

An empty night above an ever moving city. The air itself was almost stagnant in moisture. Snow gently swooped down, blown by the occasional breeze in coughs. Blankets formed across the city except for the roads. Snow melted away here in a constant flow of salty water. Driving in such conditions was highly unadvised, yet many did anyway. Vehicles still clogged the veins of Tokyo like they always did. Skyscrapers cared little for the snow or the vehicles below weaving around ice patches that became more common as the night progressed. Such snow came as a surprise to many, forecasts said it would drift away or disappear before the snowflakes filled the cold air. Still, here it came hours upon hours worth.

Lights had filled the streets for the last several hours. Not a single alley could hide from the overwhelming reach of the lights. They beckoned for more land as only an empire would, ever expanding into new lands and conquering everything before them. Darkness could not escape from the light's wrath. The battle was one sided to say the least.

Further out of Tokyo, the blackness of night was far more dominate between street lamps and around the side of houses. Here the light kept to itself in warm yellows and reds dotting the streets. The city's lights flickered in the distance, always there yet never changing. Away from the lights, between the rows of identical houses and flats, a singular small park sat motionless in white. This area was sheltered somewhat from the slow advance of the falling snow. The white blanket had been much thinner here than other areas closeby. It could have easily been mistaken as frost at times, especially under the warm light of streetlamps breaking through the gaps between buildings.

Upon the park, where children were long gone with the day, two remained. Both sat on the swings, grasping at freezing metal chains. Ice hung like water dripping in stopped time. Neither swung on their respective swings. They just chatted between themselves. Whatever happened around them, would happen without their involvement. The snow, the chill, could be left to their own devices (mostly to cause delays on travel).

"He's so conflicting…" Asada spoke with a hint of anger, "Sometimes he just makes me so mad!" She proceeded to kick a metal pole, sending flakes of settled snow plummeting into the ground. These created frozen ripples in the snow beneath; a lake frozen in time. They had just begun to 'discuss' the recent arrival of Sabretooth. However, the conversation was more of a rant by Asada and Kyouji just listened blankly. It was better this way. She could vent off some steam, and he could give some advice like he'd always. A win-win for all. Well, except Sabretooth, but he was too far away and unlikely to care for such a conversation.

"It's rare for you to be so blunt…" Kyouji broke his silence at last, "h-he can't be that bad…"

With the anger still within her voice, and a slow swing, she continued, "He's just too good at what he does. How can someone be almost as accurate with an assault rifle as with a sniper? Especially for a person who is as unstable as him, it is hard to believe he just 'got good'. Hell, he wanted a 'fair fight', it wasn't at all! He clearly had the advantage when he decided to do what he did!.. What is it, Shinkawa?"

She slowed the swing to a stop. Snow stopped falling, the air became clearer. No longer the lights were partially blocked by gently drifting snow. Now, each flake of snow could share in the warm oranges and yellows.

"No, it is not just rare. This is the first time I've seen such a thing. You, talking about about someone, to this scale… You usually don't seem to care much about other people-"

"I-I actually get mad easily." A quick reply in the mist of several drops of sweet and hiding behind the reflection of the glasses. It was true: Sabretooth would be an intriguing to keep an eye on, logic was secondary to many of his actions. You had to meet him, talk with him, fight with him, to get the full idea.

"I see…" Suddenly an idea came to his head with a slight smile, "How about we ambush him somewhere? You can snipe him, I'll be a decoy. You would have beaten him without any tricks head-on. I can even get some good machine gunners ready."

"Umm… No thank you." Asada gently tilted her head forwards allowing some flakes to fall off her hair, "It's not like that… I want to beat him in a fair fight. A true fair fight. No tricks, no exploits. Just a good, old fashioned, duel."

Suddenly, Asada leapt to her feet and formed a gun from her right hand. A basic one that kids used to play games in the park, usually ones. No thought went into forming the mock weapon, it just came as instinct. She aimed it right at a large clock (though it barely classed as one anymore). The hands were long gone along with the tracking of time.

"Just you wait… I'll pay you back twice over!"

Kyouji kept his slight smile and stood from his swing. Slowly, he approached cautiously yet with the eyes of determination. He proceeded to lean closer then backed off a little. His concentration had become more cemented onto her right arm which was half covered by a jacket with rolled sleeves and a striped shirt underneath.

"Is it okay for you to do that?" came a simple whisper.

That came as a starle to her, like an electric shock that had been suddenly applied. As quick as it came, the shock faded. Asada stared at her hand, holding it upon the other. For the first time she didn't feel ill. In fact, she felt… nothing. Nothing came from her forming a gun shape in the real world. Incredible…

"I was okay…" a sigh of relief from Asada, "Not sure why though."

"I see…"

Behind, the swings had only just drifted into stillness. A moment passed. Just a gap of nothingness for barely a second before he approached Asada, grasping both her hands into his, calling her name with some quickness. It came as abruptly as the snow a few days ago. Actually, thinking about it, a lot of events had occurred abruptly. Must have been fate stumbling along. Fate had a nasty habit of doing such things at desperate times.

"What's wrong?" spluttered out of Asada's mouth. No time for thoughts, what had to be said, had to be said. She had to deal with whatever came up next as it came (how ever that would turn out).

"I'm just kind of worried. You don't usually act like this."

Kyouji's emotionless face only stared at her. Not in an unfriendly way though, more on the cautious yet slightly creepy side. He squeezed his hands tighter. "You're always so calm and collected. Nothing would upset you, even with the same problems I have. You are strong, you know. Very strong."

Asada turned her head away, she faced towards the ground yet again. A top priority seemed to be to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Then, finally, a quiet reply. It barely reached his ears like listening for a distant car within traffic. He inferred what she said to be: "I'm not strong. Just seeing a gun sets me off…"

"But Sinon's different!" Some emotion leaked out of Kyouji at last, "The Hecate she wields so well. That is who I think you really are. Someday you, the real you, will be able to be like that. So I w-worry when you get upset or frustrated over a guy like that. I'll… I'll help you!"

During this expression of words, Asada attempted to back up a little. Something that she'd had tried to stay away from, being independent off others, came closer yet again. Asada knew she had to make doubly sure she could fend for herself. That had been a reason for all of this, right? All that came to her right now was a sharp pain on the back of her head. She'd just walked into a red pole that held up the swing. '_I don't want to be the person I am right now. If I could leave this me in the past, my life would be a better place…_'

Then, out of the blue, came a tight hug. Kyouji hugged Asada tightly. A little too tightly for her liking, but she could not do anything about it. With her glasses misted up and unable to move a muscle, all she could do was wait. It wouldn't be long (thankfully). As a bonus, no one was around at this time. No one could see the events that unfolded for better or worse. Still it quickly become too much especially a faint whisper of her name ringing in her left ear. Instinct took over. Asada got as good grip as she could onto Kyouji's jacket and shoved with all of her might.

Her eyes opened. "S-sorry!"

Asada had shoved Kyouji a good few metres away. There he stood with a look of shock and puzzlement, mouth open. He said nothing. He did nothing. He beckoned nothingness around him. Yet, he was not the only one shocked by her actions, Asada was too. It all came so fast, naught could be done to prevent the urge for instinct to take over. Instinct would take over almost anyone, winning any battle thrown at it. Generally, this would lead to confusion and apologetic verses sung until the words stuck to their heads like superglue. Getting such thoughts out would take more than a few addictive songs listened to.

"I'm really happy you said that," Asada finally continued after a break, "I think you're the only person in this city that understands me but… I'm still not feeling that way. My problem will not be solved unless I fight. Can… You wait until then?"

His face fell, cap covering his eyes in darkness. No sound left his mouth. He nodded slightly.

Asada smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Deeper into Tokyo, it was as if the snow never fell. Not a single drop or flake remained. Only the cold bitter had settled in for the night, resting under a haze of lights. Barely anyone travelled now, even with normal conditions resuming. The roads were empty as a result. Well mostly empty, the occasional vehicle passed from here to there. Someone had to keep the city running as others slept off their work. Tonight, another joined the travellers. He had his own agenda to deal with. There he went, winding through the vast road network guided by grand LED displays. Unchanging and enduring, they remained hovering above where the vehicles passed by.

The car kept going, beyond the lights and landmarks, past vast shops and restaurants all closed for the night. Murmurs and rumbles came from the engine, all muffled by some ridiculously large exhausts hung from the rear. It had the power, oh yes it did. Enough power to scream away most who dared to chase it. Still, the car hummed to itself as the ever present lights flickered upon the blue paint. At the front, most was taken up by the (trapezium) grille separated by a line piece of metal. Within the 'saloon', all were welcomed by its comfort; smooth leather covered the seats. Moreover, everything you would need on a journey was here: sat-nav, air-con and a radio. Quality above all else. Many would scoff if told this vehicle was nearly fifteen years old. '_Nothing could compare to this_', he thought. A radio station had been tuned into. Voices ran through the news and headlines gradually. He paid no attention, however, as his destination was now only a street away.

A small car park. It only just qualified to be called a car park like a child passing a test by a single mark. Every space had been reserved, the only way to make sure all the spaces would be taken by customers not random strangers wanting to shop around. Extremely carefully, the car pulled into a space beside the metallic gates that had begun to close. They shut with a gentle clang. Rough grunts from the engine ceased. Only silence now remained, returning to its reign over this small district against the distant tides of noise.

A person exited the vehicle, locking it behind him. He stared at the other vehicles around him. Though ranging vastly in sizes, colours remained constant: greys, blacks and whites. "I'm not one to talk then, ey? A royal blue blends in rather well, better than expected to say the least."

The figure continued to the front doors. He span them around while walking through. Here it was, the hotel (a semi-grand one at that). Not a single piece of dust dared to settle upon the spotless floor. Every part was as clean as could be. Even so, some still moped up and cleaned. This was all futile, of course, as filth would come back the next day. A vicious never-ending cycle. Stepping on the floor now? Would that be rude after all of their hard work? Probably.

"Welcome back, sir."

He pulled back his hood, catching some of his wavy brown hair. Parts sprung up here and there, just a mess all over.

"Thank you," he nodded slightly, "oh yes pass this onto the chef tomorrow: I request a traditional English breakfast, please. All of the usual stuff included. Sausages, bacon, beans etcetera. That alright?"

"Of course sir. To your room?"

He thought about this for a second, hand to chin. "Yes. Same time as yesterday."

"Very good sir. Anything else?"

"If you get a package sent to me, send it up to me as soon as possible. No delays."

He began to walk away as the woman at the front desk leaned forward a tiny bit and asked on last question: "Could I confirm your ID first so we can deliver it tomorrow?"

Without hesitation, he turned to the deck. His shoes formed darkened puddles upon the chequered floor. Whites became brown. Blacks became even blacker. Slush had clung on when approaching the hotel only to lose all of their strength and collapse onto the floor. Where this Slush came from was a mystery, only that it clung on in the shadows and in the cold. A wallet unfolded in his hands, it faced the woman. In black, it read his information clear as day including his name. In a flash, the entire thing was gone (now resting in his jacket). "That all?"

She nodded. "Have a good night sir."

He smiled in return. Then he left the marble floor for a carpet. The muffled squelching finally ended. Ahead, two rows of a dozen lifts tiredly sat. He chose the closest one on the right, pressing an up button. A lift came and went with him onboard. It plowed upwards.

Thus, the woman behind the counter was alone again for now. It was not long until a worker came with many cleaning utensils. She quietly gasped, dropping a sponge in the process. "Did someone just walk on MY perfectly clean floor just after I cleaned it?"

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled the one behind the desk, head on desk, "That new visitor. Even asked for breakfast delivered up to him."

"He the one in the Evo?" The sponge had been picked up, replaced by a fine silky towel placed on where a small puddle of water now slept.

"Yeah. saw it as soon as it entered the car park. No music though, that was odd. Would have expected some basey music. Finish up here, I'll lock up."

They both nodded at each other.

* * *

Far above, near the top of the hotel, the lift finally stopped. The roof was only a few floors above not like it mattered. The view at the corridor's end glistened like a perfect night sky. Lights from skyscrapers were stars gently hung in patterns and swirls. Streets below became the arms of a galaxy, dominating the view. Lastly, but definitely not least, Mt Fuji far in the background yet barely visible. Its deep black silhouette camped beneath the navy blue (though mostly black by now) sky. However, to him, it was only the background. A wallpaper to be plastered around a room while not noticing it until parts begin to fall apart.

A door opened. Lamps upon the celling slowly awoke from their slumber. A luxurious room stretched out across from wall to wall, all perfectly clean. The furniture could wait patiently for their temporary owner. He entered, closing the door behind.

"What a day…" he grumbled placing a jacket onto a hook. "I'm just not cut out with this kind of stuff… Time for a cuppa."

He dumped a small bag onto a chair near the door and proceeded to pass through the entire room. Instead of sitting down onto the sofas, he walked through another door beside the glass wall. A small kitchen, perfect. He checked the inside of a kettle with his one eye, there was enough water to boil. It screeched into life. Then, to find a cup. One had been lying to dry for a while beside the sink. He grabbed the grey cup by the handle, gently placing it beside the kettle. Now, to add the rest: a single teabag, two teaspoons of sugar and some milk (which nearly split).

For a moment he paused to think. '_Everything from the last few weeks comes down to tomorrow. It seems that it will not be as simple as putting a bullet in his head. I need more information! Anything to give me the upper hand against the so-called Death Gun. Really should've chosen another name. People like something exotic in villains' names. German, Roman, Greek. 'Omega Glock'... 'Alpha Exterminator'. Huh, not bad, not bad. What about-_'

Suddenly, a high pitched whistle. The water had boiled. It was poured into the cup, mixed in with the rest with a spoon. "Not my problem though. I'm not the bad guy in _this_ story. Moreover, I don't want to change my ingame name. Sabretooth is perfectly fine for now."

He removed the teabag from the cup, carefully lifting it with a teaspoon and proceeded to drop it into a bin. A homemade cup of tea was now ready. Not for drinking yet however, still way too hot. For now it was placed on a little mat beside one of the sofas. It had time to lazily cool down. A laptop was suddenly thrown onto the cushions, bouncing off and opening. The screen burst into light blue (luckily not the blue screen of death), fans started up. Still alive even with a few hiccups due to age. This had seen a lot over the years yet it was quite unbreakable. Hitting it against the wall a few times wouldn't break it.

A buzzing came from the laptop. He shuffled over towards it. An app had appeared on the screen, dominating it entirely. Using an embedded mouse, he hovered over a green button and pressed it gently. A tab opened, someone was on the other side.

"Talk to me Seijirou, I need information and I need it now." He began, blowing onto his tea before and after speaking.

Seijirou adjusted his glasses before answering, "I've told you before, I don't know how he knows. No one knows who he is! This 'Death Gun' probably has contacts in and about certain places. I'll keep investigating… Anything from you since last we spoke?"

"I did have an idea… A bit far fetched, but I have experimented with this idea and it seems to hold up: from a building within Gun Gale Online, you can see _everything_ in the plaza. And I mean everything. Including personal data used to sign up for a tournament. Some exploit. For arguments sake, let's say the 'Battle of Bullets' tournament. Such an exploit is still majorly unknown thankfully. After this is done, I'm sending a report to prevent such things again. Plus, one to your manager how you need better people for this. Need a larger division for VR related affairs. It BLOODY be read."

Seijirou wrote some notes down onto a small piece of paper. Nothing else around him could be seen except a darkened wall behind him and the paper he just wrote on. "I-I understand what you mean, Honda, but these things do take time to process and be accepted through the council."

Honda sighed heavily, "So, what? You'll let other innocent people die before further action can be undertaken? Suit it yourself. I'm going to fix all of this with or without you. Just get what I need and leave the rest to me. This conversation is over..."

He went to click a red button with a lying phone at its centre before Seijirou panickly grabbed some sheets of paper and showed them at the camera. Honda did nothing. "Something of use to you that I have found. If we can resolve this as peacefully as possible, it is yours. We have a deal?"

"Ugh, fine! We do, until I get them papers. Then, I'll vanish. That's a promise." He finally backed down, slumping back onto the sofa. Honda (and Sabretooth) were slaves to themselves. So unpredictable yet predictable in the right circumstance. Seijirou had started to learn that. Keeping him on a leash would be the safest option for now. There were too many uncertainties to consider, but at least with _him_ under control, some had closed off.

"Wonderful! Anyway, I'll send some files over right away so you can look over tomorrow. This time tomorrow, you'll be a hero. Goodnight, Honda. You'll need it."

The connection was cut. This left a lonely Honda lying and staring at the roof above. He tapped the cup. Still a little hot. "I'm no hero. Never was, never shall be" he muttered to himself. Deep breaths came and went as the seconds ticked by. Many others wouldn't have been able to sleep after all of that, many questions and mysteries still swirled around his head like a whirlpool. They'd would have been kept awake in trying to answer such questions: "Where did he get those files?", "Who is this Death Gun and what does he really want?" or "When will this tea cool enough so I can drink it?". However, he was very much unlike others. These questions were kicked to the back of his mind as he sipped the tea until none remained. He had decided the sofa was his bed for the night, so went to sleep upon it. No questions there.

So, as an email blinged upon the laptop, Honda was already fast asleep. On the opposite end of the room, an AmuSphere sat patiently for the night to pass. It sat there, silently and facing the window. Its view would wow many yet it never muttered a word on it. The AmuSphere had only one job for tomorrow, and it knew what it was: to help Sabretooth. A blue glow of excitement emitted from the AmuSphere only to fade soon after. It stared at the skyline, waiting for sunrise and to get to work. Many hours would pass before then, it knew that. It could wait, it knew how to wait for the sunrise.


	12. Chapter 11: Devastation

A sea of magma engulfed the land from horizon to horizon. Jagged rocks broke the endless flow into streams, before coming back together. Like an endless tidal wave, the magma continued to thunder along. Plumes rocketed upwards only to fall back down. Still, they towered hundreds of metres into the air. They sprang into life without warning or mercy. Above all of this, a thick layer of rock. None of the magma dared to escape via the rock above it. Such rocks glistened in the dim red glow.

Suddenly, some lights came into view far away. They became brighter, closer and seemed to change shape. Their patterns altered as the distance closed. Some jumped in different directions as others changed intensities and curved in wide circles, clipping the burning liquid from time to time. Explosions of steam engulfed the occasional pair of lights, not all of them passed through, they vanished soon after. Lasers danced with the lights as well. They encouraged the flames to dance with them in a grand ball of colour.

The lights passed in an instant. A few carried flames with them into the magma below. Where they vanished into the red, even greater plumes swallowed the area around them in a great wave. Others were caught in the bursts of magma shooting higher and higher. They easily became the king of the skies for a few seconds. Nothing could stop them from rising and falling like kings. The lights could only dodge to escape their wrath.

Even with hell constantly spilling far and wide, there was a race to win. A race like no other. Between two horizontal walls of fire and rock, advanced shuttles scuttled along at incredible speeds. Each one was guided by their small remaining shuttles were vastly different from one and another but all shared the same purpose: to win. They had to win, no matter what they did to achieve it. Ramming and shooting others were a common place. This was especially true for a crescent shaped shuttle in the middle of the front pack. As if feeding of the rage, it smashed other shuttles in pieces or into the magma below. Lasers ran free in the boiling air in all directions. The competition was fast diminishing, less could fight back. Less confident ones hung back behind the onslaught. They valued their lives over winning.

Only two remained of the original pack. The crescent charged forward, one opponent remained. Once they were defeated, victory was as certain as the Sun rising. That was the question however: Could they defeat the final foe? They thought it was a definite victory. The gap closed.

Out of the blue, this false sense of security shattered along with the rocks plummeting from above. Lasers smashed into the celling, from the leader, causing them to thunder downwards. A simple maze of dodging endless lasers from all directions had just become a bullet hell shooter: The instant-death bullets were enormous boulders and there was only one life. It somehow kept swerving and dodging at the perfect time. The gap closed.

The crescent was now right on the tail of the leader. Like many others, the shuttle in front had nothing in common with second place. For a start, the shuttle was larger, nearly twice the size. Swept-back wings at the rear reached far and wide. The whole vessel was split into two major sections, each a sphere connected by a stubby cylinder. It gracefully cut through the thick black air. No matter what the crescent did, it had no affect on the leader. Lasers brushed past harmlessly. Rocks were avoided in graceful swerves, even if the magma was only a few feet away! Shocked and in awe, the crescent closed in further. The engines ran red. The gap closed.

Their movements matched without delays. Laughs came from the crescent. Surely victory was a single burst of laser away, so it thought and its pilot. Unless something completely unexpected occured, the leader would stumble and fall. However, unfortunately for the second placer, the leader was not going done without a fight. Creating a light show of lasers, and a bullet hell shooter with the tumbling rocks, was only the beginning. The final trick showed itself with only a few dozen seconds left until the finish.

Another light glowed upon the leading vessel, it grew in strength rapidly. Within seconds, the left side had become a single bright white light. Its shape began to change. More became visible. Side of missiles? A stubby tube? This was the side of the shuttle. It was turning around violently. In a flash, the fronts of the shuttles met eye to eye, the finish was in sight. Then came the laser fire. It became a wall of red. Missiles flooded in behind. More flooded into the air from small tubes surrounding the cockpit of the shuttle. The crescent could not escape from this. No amount of weaving or firing lasers back would deny the inevitable. A laser struck the shuttle. Something ignited. Blues and whites burst into life vibrantly, expanding outwards at a rapid rate.

The finish line had been crossed. One vessel completely unscathed. Another in pieces and smashing into the magma just short of the line. There was now a winner. Shame how he had other things on his mind.

* * *

Deep within a hanger that knew nothing except the colour grey, sat the same shuttle as before. It slept off the race in peace and quiet. Well, ignoring the tinkering that was underway on the belly of the beast. Two avatars stood beside the rear sphere. One had their hands full with shards of metal and a hammer. The other just watched. Bits and peaces of metal collapsed onto the floor with a thud. Chinks and crashes erupted into the silent air. Nothing else made a single sound. Even as elevators rocketed above as shuttles hung underneath. These covered the vast majority of the hanger. The hanger stretched for miles above and below. Crammed in like a beehive, shuttle bays covered every available surface. Nothing was left untouched.

"That should have done it," commented the figure working on the shuttle, "Any harder on the shuttle, the G-forces would have ripped it apart. I'm impressed to be frank, Seiba, that it didn't and you won. What on Earth were you doing to nearly rip the ship into two?"

"Listening to some music," the other replied, "Kinda got carried away…"

"What was the song?"

"Mass Destruction. Original soundtrack version. On repeat."

"Ah… Now I understand." The slightly muffled voice suddenly became clearer as a mask was removed from their head. Long purple hair came down the sides. "Still, you gotta be more careful, and that's coming from me to you by the way. You just wanna get anyway from GGO for a bit? Surely you should be practicing for the battle royale!"

"Could say the same to you. We have plenty of time anyway." Sabretooth was right, a few hours remained until the whistle blew to begin. Many others would be preparing for the finale, grinding and testing for example. Not him. In many ways, it was better _not_ to prepare. Preparation leads to thinking. Thinking leads to over-thinking. Over-thinking leads to confusion. Confusion leads to losing the battle. That could not happen under any circumstance. So, here he was, racing shuttles upon a planet made of magma and rock (which was behind them and the hanger watching tiredly). "But… I guess you are right. As soon as I've finished off some stuff. Tell the rest too, I have some plans of what to do for it."

Subaru smiled and nodded sharply, "Just don't forget to tell us, alright? And I'll need some payment too. It's a hella lot you're asking for. Firstly, to keep up my deal with Seijirou, helping with this 'Death Gun' business. Secondly, demanding me to log into Shuttle Racer Extreme _just_ to fix your craft. Then thirdly, not hanging out enough. I mean honestly, we should hang out. Real world I mean. Do you even go outside?"

"I do… Occasionally."

"C'mon, give me examples." Subaru's smile dropped a little though remaining strong on one side. His eagerness showed as his deep red eyes glowed brighter than even the engines on full power. Sabretooth kept his eyes to one side, to prevent going blind for a while.

"I went for a drive yesterday…"

"Go on." Subaru tapped his right foot to no beat.

"Got a nice car for it. Saloon, spacious, pretty quick. Very enjoyable. Surprised someone would leave such a thing. It's a-"

A ringtone violently shook the air, deafing anyone around. Silence had been kicked out the door of its own home. It had to make do with the vastness of space for now. Turned out, it was a call for Sabretooth. Not from the game however, the call actually came from the very game he was avoiding for the time being. 'Gun Gale Online' rang along the bottom of a large hologram that filled his view. Above that, an ingame name. A familiar one: Sinon. Sabre gestured to Subaru to back off a little. He obliged. Then, the call was finally answered. Silence returned along with a friend that was ringing in the ears.

"Sands of Arabia calling. What is it?" A pause marched out of imaginary speakers.

"Take this seriously, alright. Where are you? It's an hour before the last can enter."

Sabretooth looked at Subaru. He nodded at mechanic. Subaru then vanished in blue pixels instantly. "Just racing, keeping my mind preoccupied. I'll log on in a second. I have a few strategies in mind anyhow if that was what you were gonna ask as well."

"Maybe…" her voice became waves of sound upon the hologramatic box, "What I really wanted to ask was that… Oh I can't bring myself to say it."

"If it was important, you would say it. C'mon, whatever it is, I'll listen. Now, speak with your heart! Or, I'll just hang up now."

Another pause. Shorter this time, followed by a deep breath. "Y-you want to h-hang out after? Like go to some shops and talk a little."

"You mean, a casual walk 'n' talk around in the city's central districts of Tokyo don't you? Th-that is a stereotypical form of an extended date is it not? Should've said it how it is, I understand-"

"No you don't!" Sinon cut in, her patience worn thin and time was running out (for her at least). She continued with a sigh, "Don't you want to have fun with others? Experience something else that isn't to do without focusing on the past? Help me and I'll help you. Get me?"

"Yeah, I do. Though I am not taking back anything I said. That's how I see it anyway. Moreover, you should know by now, I ain't easily moved from my decisions and opinions."

Yet another pause before Sabretooth shattered the silence with his words as smooth as sanded wood. "Tomorrow will be perfect. I'll be on GGO soon. Subaru will join you very shortly."

The line was cut. Sabretooth collapsed to a small ladder behind him. It creaked as his whole weight fell upon it. All he could do was sigh, looking upwards at the endless shuttle bays. Shuttles still came and went like everyday. Each shuttle docked in their own bay as others left theirs. All in a perfect harmony of thrusters fine tuning the shuttle's positions completed with an orchestra of utter silence. To him, it was peaceful. Relaxing in someways too. A place to unwind without the hassle of the outside world (or anyone else for the matter). "So much for that," he mumbled, "kind throws a spanner in the works. Can't really say "no" now can I?" The shuttle creaked in agreement.

He continued, "I'll up hold my end of the deal. Whatever it may be. Then, proceed to the original plan. Anyway, I have a war to win. I shall be back when it is all over."

Sabretooth rested a hand upon the shuttle. It creaked again, this time a little longer and slightly muffled. It understood. So, without hesitation, he logged off. Blue pixels danced where he sat only moments ago. Even these vanished with time. This left the shuttle alone under a weakening light. It knew how to wait for its owner to hop back in for the carnage. Thus, it hunkered down and fell asleep. All lights in the general area faded gradually as the entire shuttle bay shock and moved. Slowly, the shuttle bay trundled back into the beehive. Clunks vibrated softly along the platform. Darkness grew over it as other platforms rose above the shuttle. Eventually, the whole bay was sealed behind a grey set of doors. Here, the shuttle rested. It would rest until needed again. When he would be in a certain mood, the shuttle would come out to play. They would have fun together like they always had. However, it was for the best to leave him be. Sabretooth could be trusted. Thus a deep sleep followed. Next time, they could have even more fun. More fun than they ever had.

* * *

Huge timers chipped away the seconds. Their chimes were distant and whispering among themselves. To those nearby, they could only be seen not heard. Shouts and cheers swept over the infinitely black buildings of the Glocken like great gusts of wind. Above them, lights raced into the skies above. They would eventually fade as each beam of light (each of different colours) thrust themselves into the ever present clouds. Many only noticed the lights for a short while. The hype and excitement would hit them, overcoming the awe of the show of dancing lights. Even the buildings themselves watched. Yellow lights swirled around each building in anticipation. The collective consciousness jostled and shifted to get comfortable. It wasn't long until the start. The final countdown to the Battle of Bullets had begun.

Meanwhile, within the waiting area, the finalists prepared for their time in the limelight. Though an extremely low chance, all dreamed of taking the top prize. Winner takes all. Glory to the winner! Win, win, win; that was all that ran through their minds. They had spent hours upon hours homing in on their skills. Everything had to be perfect. A single mess up, and it would be all over. That time spent training couldn't be wasted. Being in the top one hundred wasn't enough. They needed more. Such players made up well over half in the finals.

The rest were lucky to be there. By sheer chance and some form of determination, they had made it. If the luck held up, was another question to be answered in… less than five minutes. Some panicked. Others thought they didn't have a hope in hell. They were right. '_Easy Targets_' cropped up when the lucky ones came into view. Partially unknown to the so-called 'pro players' others had their own strategies for taking them down. Their glory was their undoing. Learning the foes strategy, then turning it against them. That's how the battlefield constantly changes, even if the weapons remain the same.

For now, there was only a sea whispers, soon to drift into a storm of hellfire. That had to wait.

By the grand window seats that soaked up the Glocken's skyline, Sabot platoon sat and discussed tactics like everyone else. Except, while around a hologram of a map, their discussions flowed from person to person like tides around the Earth. Everyone had their parts added equally. Even if such plans were thrown out (which they were quite a lot), they could add in more without backlash. Other squads did not have the same privileges. One would give all the orders, even if they would doom the whole party. No one could disagree. If they did, an argument was only inevitable. Thus, as a decision had been reached with nodding heads, others bickered. Even the occasional fight. Perfect entertainment just before a grand show of violence and metal.

"Seems like we all agree on the plan then," Sabretooth lay back, one leg over the other and arms behind his head, "Me 'n' Sinon will keep to the depths of the city since we spawn there. You two will find a vehicle and get to our position. It'll be that skyscraper leaned against another across the road. On that part above the street. Give us the signal when clear, then we'll be off. Subaru on driving duty. Starbug on explosives. Sinon scouting duty. I'll back up whenever it is required... Oh yes, and on map duty as well. That all?"

"One tiny detail Seiba," started Starbug, staring deeply at the fractured skyscraper, "How will you get down? You will be quite high up for a good position."

"That's simple." He pulled up his inventory and scrolled through with a single hand. Dozens of items passed in a blink of an eye. He stopped at one then pressed onto it. A backpack flopped into his lap followed by another. Both were identical from their grey colour to tight pieces of string hung about the bottom. "A parachute. If too high to slide down, we jump. Cover fire will be a must."

"Love it!" came a yelp from Subaru, "You used one of these before? These would be fantastic in crossing long distances too!"

"About that… I've read the instructions, doesn't seem too hard to use. Forces are easy to handle. Just need to pull… Now where is it? Ah, this! Found it!"

Starbug sighed. Her eyes diverted to the handle Sabretooth now held. He'd got it right at least. Her confidence cracked. "At least Sinon knows how to use it, right?"

Even Sinon looked away with a slight tint of red in the cheeks. "I've completed the optional training for it..." She mumbled as a whisper. However, Starbug heard it as clear as day. Within seconds, her body had leapt towards Sabertooth. They stared eye to eye. Barely an inch separated them. On one side, seeping anger over a lack of preparation for an _extremely_ important part of the plan. While, on the other side, attempted to hold off the battering waves with fracturing calmness. Static grew between them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Just like that, Starbug had leapt back to where she once knelt like nothing happened. Sabretooth turned to face the voice.

The avatar was tall and thin, very unlike the ones that parade through the Glocken main streets upon a carpet of useless (to them) equipment. Green camo with grey patterns, very typical clothing. Useful in both an urban and grassland environment. Long silver hair, with the added bonus of being straight and styled unlike Sabretooth's. He blended in well with the crowds waiting, a little bit too well.

"And who may you be?" Sabretooth stood directly in front of him. His eyes met the stranger's hairline. "We are currently in a strategy talk and I'd rather there not be a fight in the war room so speak quickly."

"I-I am here just to see Shino."

Sabretooth took a step back, shaking his head slightly. "Shino…" he muttered to himself, "seems familiar..."

"How many times must I say this: don't use my real name in a game!" Sinon grabbed the stranger by the arm tightening her grip until he could not escape. "This is Spiegel," she continued with a rough upper lip, "we have been friends for a while. He actually introduced me to Gun Gale Online."

"For that, he deserves some respect, you brought a fantastic sniper and great ally to the online world." Sabretooth pointed out, while speaking in a very monotone voice. Barely any emotion could wrestle out. However, one piece stood out like a sore thumb. 'Friends for a while'? That should mean that they are, at least, quite good friends, right? They play the same game, reasonably often to boot. So… The question arises: why hasn't he seen this friend of Shino, no, Sinon before? Best to ask later… "So Spiegel, what brings you here? You got into the finals or something?"

"Oh u-umm not really. I just came to cheer Sinon on. Though I did hear that your finals match, Sabretooth, was a sight to see. I'll be sure to watch the highlights after the finals. Perhaps we can watched it tomorrow together, Sh… Sinon?"

"We could, although I would like some time to myself for a few days. After all that has been happening, I need time off to relax." Sinon slumped back onto the long leather bench where she sat a few minutes ago. It was tiring business after all maintaining a certain outward persona. Mentally tiring that is; to hide the past from plain sight and continue like nothing ever happened. Of course, it would return from time to time to haunt them. Best not to dwell on such things.

"I-I understand…" Spiegel breathed in deeply, "I hope nothing bad happens to you, Sabre. Like being sniped in the back. But don't worry, I will only be watching."

Just like that, he walked off into the endless crowd. It has shuffled like the tides since Sabretooth last noticed. Much more had arrived in preparation. Others snuck in, like Spiegel, didn't have a place in the finals yet stayed to watch in the best seats around. Within the waiting rooms, where those who entered for the BoB could enter, it would be quiet after the battle had begun. Sometimes the small things can be easily forgot. Many did with the entrance to the waiting area. So, only the few who could remember (generally those extremely dedicated to the game) could sit somewhat peacefully out of the way of the hordes outside. Even with barely a minute to go, the flood of viewers kept on coming. You didn't even have to be in Gun Gale Online to enjoy the show. Streams and live action were broadcast live for those on the move or wanting to listen to it in the background. Some even gathered friends to watch from beginning to end. They simply could not lose a single moment of the action!

Thus, as the timers thundered past the thirty second mark and a quick good luck from Zero X via a message, all finalists vanished into blue pixels. Time for tactic talks was now over. It was now time to fight. Cheers roared across the Glocken. A winner would emerge within the next few hours. Who would it be? Who would take the title of champion? Only time, lead and tactics could answer.

* * *

Writer's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

Progress has been limited at best, but progress is progress. For what is to come, it is going to get a kick of pace (hopefully) as the action for the grand royale begins! I hope for grand things as I continue writing away at this. A few things are still undecided. Some ideas are still floating around, they should be narrowed down soon… Anyway, hope you enjoyed the start of the true climax of this fanfiction!

P.S. feedback of all kinds are extremely welcomed. I am still very new to writing stories of this length and hope to use what I've learnt here for future projects.


	13. Chapter 12: Product of My Own Creation

"How long are they going to just focus on me? There's others around to shoot as well you know!"

Sinon was currently being focused on by several other players. They tunnel visioned on her location: a single window ten stories high. The glass had been long shattered over the street below. Now bullets replaced where the glass was. Round after round entered, slamming into the wall opposite the window. The last time she looked, six had their guns pointed at her position. All were far below her on the street with various weaponry. Some hid behind concrete bollards as others remained in the open. None looked at their surroundings. None had been aware of approaching threats. None wanted to lose their offensive.

The bullets stopped flying. An uneasy silence fell on the neighbourhood. From the window, Sinon quickly scanned the area with her scope. They had begun to move into the building. Unfortunately for them, a straggler fell behind. He stumbled and tripped towards the rest. He will never get to them, not if her Hecate had anything to do with that. Sinon aimed for a shot, bipod balanced upon the ledge. Adjust for bullet drop and wind speed… Now!

**BANG!**

Headshot! Right between the eyes, a perfect shot. However, no time for celebration, she had to pack up and prepare for another assault. The rest of the group were still threats. They slowly moved up the stairs checking the rooms beside the staircase. Each room had to be thoroughly checked for any signs of life. Anything that moved, was blasted to kingdom come. Be it gliding paper or a figment of their imagination. Magazine after magazine, they dropped like flies. Their echoes bounced from wall to wall, building to building. '_Others will be attracted to the sounds at this rate. I'll have to deal with them quickly._'

She dashed for the unhinged door behind her, scarf trailing behind. The five that remained got closer. Their voices echoed louder along with their guns. No time to lose. After they could be dealt with, Sinon would be able to continue her journey into the centre of the 'Forgotten City'. The wooden door flung open with a creak. Oh how the creak groaned with the others as they slammed open. Luckily, this door was more shy than the others, its creaks were completely out shadowed by the others below. A corridor rested quietly in front of Sinon. Holes dotted the ceiling, walls and even the floor. Some grew to huge sizes, enough to fit vehicles through, while others did not even reach through to the other end. One had to tread carefully along here or risk falling through the floorboards! Some did, you could hear them plummet. At best, a movement penalty and half health gone.

Yes, that is exactly what happened. One such player (assault rifle over the shoulder) stood on a weak tile, and fell to the ground floor from the eighth floor. Shouting began shortly after as the dust settled.

"Who was that? Oh no, not 'Sleeper Trooper'!"

"Bloody deserved it after how he nearly shot me!"

"Oi! We're in this as a team! We have the best chance of the top positions if we work together, so just shut up!"

Sinon approached the spiral stairs. White was everywhere: the walls, the ceiling and even the staircase itself. The stairs towered above and below. Top of the staircase could not be seen through darkness. Above, the thin strips of light had faded, none even flickered as they did below. None of that mattered, she had a chance to wipe them all out in one go. Time to move…

Extremely carefully, Sinon trod lightly downwards. Each step gently grazed the floor without making a sound. The distance closed gradually. She still (somehow) remained out of view. Four still remained on the eighth floor. The Hecate would be too slow with its bolt action. Even before the first shell could be extracted, bullets would be flying at her. Injury this early on would not end well. That would mean depending on _him_. No, Sinon could handle this herself.

She reached the ninth floor, indicated by a large black nine half crumbled away. The distance closed. Sinon paused again. They had not moved much. Instead, the group huddled together looking over the low-hanging hand rail downwards. 'Sleeper Trooper' was still alive. He signaled this with a dramatic waving of the hands. Injured, but still in and had high hopes.

On further investigation, her opponents' equipment definitely did not match the situation. Rocket launchers, grenade launchers and heavy machine guns? They would bring the whole complex down on top of them! Before they can do such a thing, they had to be eliminated. Otherwise, it would be the end of the road. Sinon swapped to her MP7. Spray-and-prey works wonders at close range. Closer the better. Not much further and she could let the gun sing. Just down a few more steps…

**CLICK! CLANG!**

Something rolled to the side of the injured player, Sinon could just see it. Small, black and round, it sat on its side motionless. The player looked at it before backing away. He grasped for any grip he could, pulling his body away. "Flashbang!" He screamed. However, there was no time to react.

**BANG!**

It detonated in a roar of blinding white and ear-piercing ringing. The others cowered in pain. Sinon only just escaped not being stunned (though with a ringing in her ears). She peered down below.

He was now dead. A bullet thundered through a door at the bottom of the staircase. Light now pierced through the door like the bullet through the player's chest. Sinon saw this as the perfect opportunity to rid of those four that remained. She charged down the stairs, MP7 in one hand and the railing in the other. They did not notice. Their eyes were still glued to the events below while recovering. They rubbed their eyes in confusion and frustration. By Sinon's hand, they will never been able to express it in this battle. She opened fire. The bullets ripped through them one after another. Each bullet embedded themselves into the flesh made of pixels. Red holes filled with white lines grew on their backs. The foes all fell to the ground, a few even tumbled down to ground level.

Soon, the magazine was dry. She disposed of it like an empty can, replacing it with a full magazine. They were all defeated. Either finished off by her gun or by the fall, none could fight. The standard red sign stating "DEAD" in white hovered over each of the virtual corpses. They would be nothing but pixels in a few minutes. Others would join them soon enough. However, that was not of her concern right now. So, with six less players left, Sinon made her way down. She avoided holes that covered most of the steps. Her pace quickened as she came closer to the ground level. When eventually she did, someone was already waiting.

"Looks like that is six down already. Good job Sinon."

"You threw that flashbang, didn't you? Sabre, I could have handled that by myself! I had a plan and everything."

A shrug came in response, "Could have, should have, didn't. It's over now. C'mon we've got to get to the planned position. There isn't a moment to lose!"

They stepped outside. "Did you know it was me? You could have saved an enemy if you didn't."

"Oh I knew," Sabretooth commented while looking both directions down the street, "There is not many people that would attract those who are so eager to remove them from the picture. Or, just call it an educated guess that I got the right sniper."

* * *

"There it is! The rendezvous point!"

The glass skyscraper stood exactly like how it did in the hologram: fractured, top broken off and nearly integrated with another on the opposite side of the wide street. Pieces ruptured off and shattered below. Parts of the structure screeched in pain. Metal on metal. Ears cried as the sounds echoed briefly and occasionally. These were followed by splinters of metal. Every second that passed, it grew weaker. A poison of rust had taken hold. It was only a question of time before the whole block fell into a scrapheap. All that was needed was a large enough match to set the city block sized oil barrel alight.

Sabretooth and Sinon had managed to find a motorbike to get them towards the centre of the city easier. It easily fit two people with room to spare. Bangs and flames rattled through the exhaust. These could only just be heard over the constant churning of the bike's two pistons. Their vibrations thumped against the seat along side the constant potholes. Comfort has not been mentioned in building this bike or in its maintenance. However, Sinon had never ridden on one before, even with them running around like ants. Every foot that passed was a step into the unknown. A very uncomfortable unknown at that. She only hoped that the actual ones were more comfortable.

"Alright, we got a problem," Sabretooth began, occasionally looking over his shoulders, "This hasn't got any brakes. We have to jump off."

"You knew about this before, right?" came a nervous voice from Sinon, who was currently holding onto two small handles to her sides.

"I had my fears. Why else would something like this beauty be abandoned on the side of the road? Or people just hate bikes… It's a toughy."

The skyscraper got ever closer. Only a block remained, the distance between them closed. A decision had to made right there and then. Unfortunately, only one came to mind. Risky, but if pulled off well, could work. Bonus points for the cool factor as well. Sabretooth smiled. "We got one option, we jump. On the count of three."

"You sure that this will work?"

"Ha, I have no idea!"

Time had grown short. Only a few buildings now stood between them and the destination. All was quiet. No eyes watched from afar. Perfect, perhaps too perfect but not worth considering.

"One…" His hand let go of the right handle bar. Sinon rested both feet on the left side of the bike.

"Two…" Both of Sabretooth's hands had left their respected handle bars. He no longer controlled where the bike would go. It was free. Sinon had one hand keep her onto the bike. She was in position.

"Three!" They both let go, leaping to the left. The bike continued on without them, not looking back. It juddered over yet more potholes.

"You all right?" Both had managed to get out of the bike's warpath and in front of the building. Sabretooth had landed on his feet, sliding a little before coming to a complete stop. He was in full control. Sinon, on the other hand, had landed on her left shoulder. Her Hecate scraped along the concrete. It only stopped when the stock slammed into a raised slab. "I'm fine," came a groan from Sinon getting to her feet. Neither had taken any damage or been spotted. Just as planned. They both entered the building. As the revolving doors had been crushed by debris, they simply walked through a shattered glass wall. What caused it to falter into ruin was of no concern. It only joined the club of hundreds of buildings that filed the streets. Not one had survived the mysterious onslaught. All they could do was watch as another battle burned brightly. It only grew closer.

"Two vehicles approaching!" out of Sabretooth's eye two armoured humvees stormed down the potholed road. Though distant, they would soon close the distance. Dust was ripped up from the road beneath and flung high above. Brown clouds slowly rose and faded into nothingness. At best, they could be used as battering rams. At worst, they would be moving fortresses. Only rocket launchers could end their wrath. None were in sight, for now…

"Let them pass through. We will wait until the others arrive. Only fire when we are under threat." Sinon nodded in agreement. So they continued deeper into the building, leaving the road behind them. '_I hope they enjoy my little present!_' he quickly glanced over back the bike. Though silent, it had travelled and collapsed in the middle of the road. It stretched as far as it could across the wide street. Around the bike, potholes dominated. In fact there was more potholes than the street itself! Some grew to colossus sizes, enough to swallow a car whole. A red light flashed dimly. It began extremely slowly only to grow quicker. Metals within shone with the constantly changing red light.

The vehicles continued on their path. Their speed unchanged. They only continued with heads held high. All were completely unaware of their surprise gift waiting for them. They would find out, as soon as they closed in to the bike's neighbourhood. Chaos would be brought forth. Flames, smoke and shrapnel would fill the air. It would all be in good time.

* * *

Just beyond the horizon, beyond where the skyscrapers faded and rolling hills dominated the landscape, another firefight was continuing. Upon one such hill, stood an old windmill. Well what remained of the windmill anyway. Large chunks of the wooden walls simply no longer existed. Drafts flooded in and out without a break. The whole building shuddered with the cold. Creaks echoed throughout and into the great grass plains. Here it rested, another observer of the battle that ravaged the lands. Within its walls, gunfire crashed through the soothing air. Holes sprung up in the planks. They came in bursts. Rows here. A spread of smaller ones there. Heavy footsteps came from within. They were quickly followed by muffled voices.

Suddenly, a wall blew off. Pieces shattered into tiny splinters that covered the ground beneath. Browns, oranges and blacks littered the blast radius. Upon the widely dispursed pile of rubble, lay a body covered in black soot. Silently, a few seconds passed. A red pop up came into being, it read: "Dead". Two other players watched over the lifeless body.

"Didn't expect him to use a MGL at such close range to be honest," Subaru breathed a sigh of relief. Behind him, Starbug threw a photon sword upon the body.

"So uncivilised," she commented, jumping down from the hole and onto the black soot. "Still, we are behind schedule. We need to get to them as soon as possible."

Subaru followed, quickly placing the sword in a side pocket upon his backpack. "There isn't much a rush y'know. Sabre and Sinon can hold their own very well, especially if plenty of the finalists are like him. Next scan is less than a minute, let's get going."

Starbug nodded. She placed out her hand. A large hologram appeared beneath the hand. It was flatter than a piece of paper and entirely blue of various shades. Wide open flats were sky blues while mountain peaks glowed in the deepest of blues. Her position was clear as day on the map: nearby a river (shown in extremely light blue) and not too far away from the city. A red dot flashed occasionally between these, this was where she was.

"Any second now… Bingo!" A red line appeared from the northern section of the map. Perfectly straight, the line crawled its way down the map. Pure white dots sprung up as the red line passed. As it descended lower and lower, more dots grew out of the map. Dozens appeared across the map. Their distribution varied as much as the landscape. Some huddled together while others had miles between them. However, something else became clearer as the scan stopped. "There's barely 50 left!"

"Huh, sounds like most of the noobies have been wiped out…" commented Starbug bitterly, "Let's get going. We've got a mission to do."

"Roger, roger. Leave the driving to me!"

Both of them left the windmill in a wreck and slid down a steep slope. Leaves flared upwards as they went. Down at the bottom of the slope, a Humvee waited silently. It waited for action. It yearned for action. Everything the vehicle did was done with a jolly swing. In no time at all, the Humvee was already thundering across the grassy hills and the dips between. Mud was flung up by all wheels as they gripped with all of their might. Their destination: the centre of the forgotten city. Where the skyscrapers grow old and vehicles never move, that is where it must go. Even with an unknown foe tailing, it had to continue and await what the figure may do next upon his motorbike. All that could be certain was the death that would follow.

* * *

Writer's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

Kept you waiting, huh? Shorter chapter this time around. Didn't think the events that will occur next would fit well within a single chapter. But, that's personal opinions for you. Sufficient build up for a suitable execution was a high priority for this chapter. Might show, maybe not. Either way, the pace picks up now. More to be unveiled soon! Stick around, things will just get better from here, hopefully.


	14. Chapter 13: Facing The Lead

"Thirty-two lead the way! Coming over trench and wire… Going through the endless grey! Standing in the line of fire… Moving on through the fray! Coming over-"

"What are you trying to sing?" Sinon stopped beside a large window that ran from ceiling to floor. Muck and grime covered it, preventing any view from the window. Perhaps it was for the best. As they were over twenty stories high by now. A fall would be fatal. Looking over the edge revealed a skyscraper with windows that lacked glass. Creaks followed each step.

"Oh, that? Just been in my head for a while. Keeps coming back. A good kind of catchy… No matter, here we are!"

Sabretooth kicked open a thin wooden door. It flew off the hinges with incredible violence. Wood splintered. Metal screeched in pain. However, one thing stood out, the door did not slam against the floor. It had… vanished. Some small pieces littered the carpet from where the door stood to the edge. This was the very floor where the skyscraper had split. Higher floors where dead ahead of them instead of above. Between the pair and the higher floors, a huge gap slept silently. Only a few steel girders spanned the gap. Sinon looked at higher floors. They creaked nervously. Sheets of metal dangled beneath, occasionally sheering off and falling helplessly towards the ground. "You sure about this?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course! This can easily hold the weight of two avatars. Besides, we need to get towards the centre for the best possible jump. That or… Well, getting stuck in another floor. Either way, it's time for action! C'mon!"

Thus, just like that, Sabretooth hopped onto one of the few girders with all hands and feet. It creaked harshly, pieces of thinner metals shattered. They ruptured outwards and downwards. The whole girder slid down an inch before stopping. Silence returned. "See? Nothing to worry about." Sabretooth slowly rose to his feet. After a few moments to adjust his balance, he simply walked on. He never looked back or down at the tens of metres below. The focus was all on the next section of concrete (or just what remained of an office's wall). Sinon only watched as the distance between them increased with each carefully placed step. "It's your turn. Take your time."

He had made it to the cracked concrete on the other side. All she had to do was follow in his footsteps. One at a time…

First step onto the girder. It creaked with pain. Still, it held strong.

Second step, nothing this time. Not a single sound escaped except for the near-silent breaths. She knelt down, grasping the girder with both hands. Sinon mimicked Sabre's motions from only moments before. One hand ahead of the other. One foot behind the other. One destination in mind.

Third step, another creak. Not as loud, but definitely noticeable among the still air. It was completely stagnant, sometimes hard to breathe in. All in the name of immersion or the general pressure of their situation. Twenty stories up on an extremely weak skyscraper and on a piece of loose metal. Perfectly safe, right?

**BOOM!**

A large explosion from below. Sinon dared to stop and look below. Focus… Focus on where the explosion came from. There! Right where the bike was dumped, smoke poured out the area covering everything around it. It quickly cleared. Smoldering ruins of the bike lay several feet away from where it once trembled. Now, something else joined it upon the road. A vehicle? It had wheels, four in total. Just not all of them were still attached. Same with many parts of the vehicle actually. A door here, an exhaust pipe there. Sinon took a closer look. She grabbed the scope from her Hecate and zoomed in. Faint flames littered the black soot and shards of darkened metal. Certain silhouettes were different from the rest. They were much more rounded and larger than the rest. She counted them… One was dead at the centre. Two were huddled together behind the rest of the wreckage. Lastly one far ahead of the rest. From this she could conclude, "Another four taken care of. Impressive… Though I am surprised they went over it."

"Wouldn't expect a bike to be filled with explosives, now would you? Now, let's get moving, the explosion may lure in more customers."

"What will we do then? Pick them off from up here and hope they don't notice?"

"We will give them the full course and hope they eat it all. Otherwise, it would be a waste, now wouldn't it?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Subaru and Starbug were thundering through the wide streets towards the centre of the city. Subaru swerved the Humvee from side to side to avoid any and all debris. The occupants slid side to side as the vehicle was thrown about, all in the name of speed. Subaru enjoyed every moment of it, his eyes never left the road. Even when the inevitable moaning came from Starbug over his rough driving, both eyes faced directly forwards. He maintained perfect balance of: accelerator, brake and clutch. (The addition of clutches to vehicles is optional to all players. While increasing the difficulty of driving, it allows more experienced players to have greater control over the vehicle's movements.) Still, Starbug paid less attention to his driving than before. The focus of conversation quickly shifted gears.

"That explosion must have been them…" Starbug sighed, one arm on the door, "It was roughly in the same place as the centre of the city. Judging by the smoke and how loud it was. Just get us there as soon as possible."

"What on Earth do you think I've been doing for the last few minutes?" came a sharp reply from Subaru without hesitation, "We aren't too far out anyway. A few blocks at most. Say what should we do after-"

"Look out!" She pointed ahead.

From the rubble a figure arose. It was completely covered from head to toe in a long black cloak. Nothing upon the person could be seen. They were just… There. Without moving a muscle, they simply stood beside a wreck. Subaru slammed onto the brakes for only a second before swinging the Humvee to the left. The whole vehicle rolled violently as the tires struggled to keep their grip upon the cracked road. Screeches roared. A wheel lifted into the air as the whole vehicle veered to the left sharply. Parts of the doors scraped against raised concrete and wrecked cars. Sparks sprung into existence then vanished like distant lightning lighting up the distant skies.

The Humvee only just squeezed past the figure, however it was at a cost: one side had huge gouges embedded within the doors and the left side wing mirror was lost. Only a stubble of where the mirror sat remained. Yet, Subaru plowed onwards. These were only cosmetic loses, everything else felt as it should. The gearbox didn't rattle or resist his movements. Each wheel kept their traction equally without fail. Turning the steering wheel actually turned the vehicle smoothing and without juddering. So, with Subaru satisfied with the vehicle, he pressed on. "_Metal to the Peddle_" he smiled to himself, powering along. Behind them, in the settling dust and pieces of metal, the figure still stood. It had not changed position at all. The wind blew the cloak in waves, making it rise and fall softly. Parts of the ends were severally torn. Loose ends flapped in the gentle wind individually in their own directions. Their owner turned to face the vehicle that had just avoided them. Red eyes brightened and dimmed. Smoke poured from valves as if breathing.

"_**Their comrades… Where they go, the other two will be close behind.**_"

Thus, with gusts still blowing gently, he walked on. He walked past the shattered wind mirror, past the rubble and past the wrecks he once stood behind. Death Gun took a quick glimpse at the road ahead. They were gone already. However, their destination was as clear as day: that half-collapsed skyscraper. The one Sabretooth mentioned… Also the rough location of that blast from a few minutes ago. The jigsaw was finally coming together. All he had to do was get there. Such an opportunity could not be missed. As long as the other three remained alive, Sinon could not be threatened. Death Gun had to take them out… One by one, until only she remained. Only then, the full plan could be put into action.

Gunfire echoed in the distance, in the same direction they left. Small arms rattled first before larger and deeper fire silenced them. This came and went as the minutes went by. All he had to do was follow the violence to his destination. Where him and those who fought beside him would call it 'familiar'.

"_**Only been a few years since then… But I, no we, will not allow our comrades to be forgotten. Our work shall continue undisturbed…**_"

* * *

"Another target, adjust by 3 degrees to 178. Approximately ten metres from previous, fire at will."

**BANG! CLUNK!**

A bullet shot across the street, striking a player hiding behind a bollard. He was struck from above and in the head. Instant KO. They fell to the floor, their AK tumbled with them. It broke free from the player's grip. Now, several feet separated them. The gun no longer had their protection. This was something anyone nearby would take full advantage of. Half a dozen nearby slowly closed the distance between themselves and the gun. Another one in the arsenal could mean the difference between victory and defeat. However, only failure would await them. Two had already fallen near each other, increasing the loot and opportunities for more equipment.

"Another two closing in, around three metres apart. Adjust to 185. Fire at will."

**BANG! CLUNK! BANG! CLUNK!**

Another two shots in quick succession struck two more players respectively. They tumbled and tripped, falling face first into the tarmac. Both were out cold. Their equipment became added to the ever growing pile of enticing loot for those nearby. Yet, the bait had started to lose its attractiveness. The other three hid as the last two were knocked out of the match. Time was more valuable than the risk of ending their championship run there and then. They could wait for a chance, even if it meant running. Well, running the best they could. The whole street was a giant corridor and perfect for ambushes. One could easily run into another if not cautious enough. Thus, they stayed hidden for now…

"Tsk, they got smart." Sabretooth put down his binoculars before they vanished into blue pixels, "That spree is at an end, shame. I was enjoying that as well."

Sinon stretched slowly while still lying on a wall (which had become the floor), chest facing downwards. "So, what now? Starbug and Subaru still haven't arrived and we have long stayed our welcome. More will come, with bigger guns."

Sabretooth crouched and stroked his chin while thinking. Many had fallen already, but many still remained. Moreover, _he_ could still be about somewhere. He knows that Death Gun will come for them eventually. But how and when? Did he have… other targets as well?

"Humvee approaching," Sinon began, aiming down her sights again, "Five bikes seem to be… chasing it. Should I open fire?"

"Only on the bikes, keep the occupants alive in the Humvee until you can identify them. It is most likely our ride out of here."

She nodded before pressing the trigger. Each of the targets were moving at high speed towards them, each shot had to be led perfectly. The first hit a bike, causing its fuel to ignite. Flames erupted out and its rider flew off backwards. Each bike swerved in an attempt to avoid the growing explosion. Yet, for two it was in vain. One was hit by shrapnel, forcing them to abandon the bike as it spluttered and fell behind. The other could not avoid the flames quick enough and plowed right into the explosions radius. They were knocked off with great force as well. Now three remained, frightened and confused.

"Finish them..." The ones that remained attempted a break off. Not on anyone else's watch. Sinon only watched as the Humvee swerved to hit the last three. First, it went left. One biker became trapped between the Humvee and walls of skyscrapers (along with other debris). The gap closed in an instant. Metal scraped against metal. The biker lost their grip and balance as the handlebars smashed into concrete. Violently, the bike steered into the building, sending the biker flying off. They slammed into a pillar. Their game was over. Two more to go.

One swung around the back of the Humvee, closing the distance. The biker sped up rapidly towards the rear of the vehicle. It swerved as the Humvee did. Gunfire suddenly burst out from the passenger's side, the biker in the firing line attempted to dodge by sharply breaking. This was in vain. A few bullets hit the front tyre. It burst in a roar of air rushing outwards. All grip that existed suddenly vanished in an instant. Uncontrollably, the bike steered itself into the Humvee while falling onto its side. The rider became stuck between road and bike. He could nothing but wait. Even with the biker curling up as much as he could, it would not change what was about to happen: driver and vehicle slid beneath the Humvee, right into the path of a rear wheel. An almighty thud past as the bike was ultimately crushed (with the driver still hanging on). The Humvee smashed over it at full speed like going over a speed hump, then forgotten about. One remained.

Finally, the biker made the jump onto the open rear. The bike stumbled behind and quickly fell behind. One arm reached in front of the other, finally they got a grip on the back and crouched down. They became hidden from view. Perfect for them as in the chaos, they vanished off the radar of their opponents for now.

The Humvee flashed its lights several times. Sabretooth grinned. "That's our ride. Time to jump." He grabbed a parachute and quickly wrapped it around his arms. Sinon followed suit after she stood up (with a stretch). She looked down at the street below again. No foe was caught her sights. The coast was clear, for now. She readied for the jump. It didn't seem too bad. There was plenty of space and distance to jump and deploy the parachute. Why would be the plan be thought out if it didn't work?

"Having last doubts?" Sabretooth asked, one step from leaving the safety of solid ground. Sinon nodded. "I understand, they come at the worst of times. You just have to leave them behind. Now, let's go!"

He jumped, feet first off the skyscraper. Then, after a moment or two of hesitation, Sinon followed with a leap and bound.

* * *

Below, the Humvee closed the distance rapidly. It sped over ditches and remained dead straight. Ahead, the skyscraper lay above the road in its fractured glory. As they drew closer, the street became more littered with debris and the occasional weapon dropped on the floor. The defeated avatars were long gone. They would be watching the ongoing events or logged off entirely. Such things did not matter to those that remained. Less than a dozen or so now filled the leaderboard. Their names were highlighted in yellow among a black background. Many still cheered and gasped as events unfolded. The crowds had watched name after name vanishing from the leaderboard as they were knocked out. Some were expected, others were surprising. Murmurs spread quickly during the matches when those that were popular fell in battle. Bets were quickly lost as others were won as the player numbers dropped in leaps and bounds. However, some bets still were in the air. They all hung delicately upon the several screens. One such screen, towards the side of the largest one, the humvee was the main focus. A camera kept the vehicle dead in its sights. From here, it would catch a highlight of the entire Battle of Bullets.

"Here they come!" Starbug yelled while peaking out of a hole on the roof. "Parachutes have just deployed! Steady as she goes."

"Roger roger!" came a reply from Subaru, always glancing above. "Just guide me so we can get gone, I don't want to hang around in the city for long."

Sabretooth and Sinon drifted downwards in gentle gusts. The air came and went like small waves on a quiet beach, only the whispers of the crashing waves echoed. Still, the distance closed gradually. Subaru slowed from maximum throttle, to about half. Rumbles and grumbles from the engine hushed to a hum. It no longer raced over the large holes entrenched into the tarmac. Each wheel rose and fell into these holes much more commonly and violently. With each hole that past, the steering had to be constantly be adjusted just to remain in a straight line.

Starbug called out command after command, always looking at the parachutes coming closer closer by the second. "A little left… Too much! Right!... More Right… Left! Slower! Keep it steady!"

Subaru followed every command thrown at him without hesitation. Not a word escaped his mouth, he only concentrated on the work in his hands. Finally, the Humvee was (mostly) in line for the pick up. All he had to do was keep the vehicle like this. However, there were other plans.

Sabretooth suddenly dived rapidly towards the Humvee, leaving Sinon higher and behind. His position was all wrong to land on the Humvee, the speed was too great and angle too steep. Sinon kept her distance. His unpredictability had just crashed into the scene. It was for the best to let it thunder through and keep out of harms way.

A rumbling came from the rear of the Humvee. Metal on metal clanged around a little. '_That doesn't sound too good…_' Starbug turned around. There, beneath a brown cloak, a player crouched beneath looking right back at her with a pair of sharp blue eyes. The barrel of an AK also stared back, ready for action.

"I'd suggest you surrender this vehicle to me and quit while you don't have a bullet in your skull." Came a voice from the figure after a few seconds of silence. "Make it quick, I'm a busy man."

Starbug simply laid her arms on the roof, head on hands. "Oh it is you Patriot… You ain't getting this anytime soon. Besides we have a delivery coming any second and I don't want to miss it. It's gonna be epic!"

"Oh yeah?" Patriot swapped to a double-barrelled shotgun, "What package?"

"Oh, I think you would love it as we would. I'd say: 6 foot high, highly armed and extremely unpredictable. Also, first class delivery!"

Starbug ducked back into the vehicle. In a flash, a parachute blocked the sunlight. Darkness covered Patriot until he realised who it was: Sabretooth only a few feet away and ready for action. In one quick thrust of the legs, Sabretooth pushed Patriot off the rear of the Humvee and onto the street. His body became a ragdoll, constantly rolling against the tarmac before finally stopping face first. Pain rushed through the body in an unstoppable wave of agony. He could not move until the pain gradually faded. One arm in front of the other. Now, push gently. Very gently, nothing too strenuous at this moment. Now rise! Rise to your feet!

Patriot rose to his feet with a wobble. The Humvee had travelled far away by now, however it still hung around just in sight. "Sabre… Quite the entrance you made. I'm impressed."

Only a few paces away, Sabretooth stood over Patriot (even though Patriot's avatar was taller). The parachute, now disconnected, still flapped in the breeze behind. It towered above them before vanishing into blue pixels with a silent wave goodbye. Without hesitation, Sabre placed the SPAS-12 against his foe's forehead and a finger on the trigger. "Give me one good reason not to end your game right here and now, I'm waiting."

The gun embedded itself deeper into the skin as the grip tightened on the trigger. Any remanence of comfort or patience disappeared while on the jump down. He did not want to waste any time. Every lost moment would be a step towards defeat.

"Oh, I can alright Sabre. Or, should I say 'Honda'?"

The gun was removed from his forehead leaving only a red rash. Sabretooth could only sigh while staring at the skies and skyscrapers above. "Second time within the same competition… Do I have my name written on my back or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Patriot finally stood up straight, rising about Sabretooth by a few inches, "For the longest of times, I have tried to forget you. But, I could not. Names may leave the backdoor, but events engraved in memory do not leave willingly. I remember… everything: the times we played together in the small park with Kei, the exchanging of trading cards and when you left without a goodbye!"

"The group, _that_ group? No one would remember such a thing unless you were… Daisuke? Is it really you after so long?"

"Correct. You could always figure out stuff quickly, I always admired you for that. However, that day, I could never forgive for what you did. You left carnage in your wake then never said goodbye. All I wanted was an answer! Then, I got one… Not the one I wanted, but it was an answer alright. The reports all pointed to you, Honda."

"Reports... What reports?"

"Those involved in the crash, Honda. The reports on their injuries and causes of their deaths. All said the same. All suffered greatly by the incident. All eyes were on you. So, why… Why did you vanish without a trace?!"

Anger raged within body and soul. Daisuke shoved Sabretooth to the ground without resistance. All he could see was a still processing mind. The cogs frantically spun and grinded against each other. Too much information ran before his very eyes. His whole body became paralysed by questions and revelations. Finally, after dozens of questions ran through his brain, there was nothing. Just a blank slate slumping over to one side. "It wasn't my fault… It wasn't my fault…" the same lines rambled on again and again from Honda's mouth.

"Oh, it was." he summoned his double barrelled shotgun from thin air. Blue and red pixels quickly formed the weapon. Two shells were forced into the chambers. Metal clanged as the gun was loaded. "See you on the other side."

Suddenly, a gunshot. It came from far away. Glass rattled as a bullet sprinted across the tarmac. The bullet struck the shotgun, shattering it entirely. Nothing remained of it, even the pixels fled into the skies above. Daisuke's hands kept their positions without realising their weapon of choice had left them. He paused before looking over Honda's crouched body. In the distance, past yet more wrecked vehicles and large concrete barriers, the rest of Sabot Platoon had not gone too far. Here, Sinon lay upon the tarmac, between the parked Humvee and a wrecked armoured personnel carrier. In her hands, the Hecate resting on a bipod and aiming right at Patriot. "This isn't over!" he roared, "That Death Gun will kill you all! There is nothing you can do about it! Nothing!"

A few dozen metres away, where his shouting deafened to a whisper, Sinon only aimed at Patriot. She just shrugged off Patriot's little warning. "Do something about this…" She opened fire.

* * *

Writer's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

With slow progress and much more things taking up my personal time, along with other important stuff, I have decided to take some time off and think over the events that will occur further into this story. No idea how long it'll take, but I know this will take a long time. I want to create a satisfying conclusion to this to the best of my ability. So, that is what I'm aiming for, hopefully.

Anyway, Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it) and a happy new year! New chapters will appear in the new year.


	15. Chapter 13,5: A Tale of a Boy

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. All around was darkness. Yet, Sabretooth did not fall. Something kept him standing, something solid and cold to the touch. He reached out all around him, still nothing. The only thing he felt was a gust of wind generated by his movements. "Where am I?" he quietly began, "Am I dead? No… I can't be at a time like this…"

"Indeed, now wouldn't it be a shame for such a thing to occur? But, nothing to fear, you ain't dead yet not while your rage still beat throughout your body."

"Who are you?" Sabretooth span in all directions, still nothing. Not even a light sparkled like a star far, far away. However, there was something about that voice which was familiar. The tone, the accent, the delivery it was… himself.

"I am you, as you may have gathered. Well… the 'other' you. The one who comes out to play when you cannot man up enough. Honestly, one whiff of the past, you fall apart. You are such an embarrassment to yourself."

"You only exist due to that failed therapy! I don't have to listen to you. You, I mean me, only causes chaos and destruction at the worst of times..."

"And how is that different from you, my other side? You were a part of that crash while I did not exist. I am one of many aftershocks of that event, here to haunt you forever and beyond, becoming your condensed hatred. Or, do you need a reminder of the events that led you here, hmm? Don't worry, I can fill in the gaps for you…"

A bright, white light shone blinding Honda. He raised both of his hands up to his eyes until the light faded to a dim glow. The darkness around him was no more. Black had transformed into a royal purple pulsating red currents randomly covering the surface. No matter where Honda looked, everything looked identical and extremely far away. No matter how far you would reach, you'd never get to the edge.

"So, shall we begin with the descent into darkness?" A figure appeared where the bright light once shone. Everything upon them was blacker than black. Traces of this blackness drifted off parts of the figure like thick smoke rising from a factory complex. Their heights were identical. Small details stretched out from the rest of the black figure: a few strands from the head curling away from the rest like bed hair, around the neck a silhouette rested resembling a hood from a jacket and finally a single blue light emitted from where the right eye should be.

Honda only nodded, "Let us begin from the beginning, from where it all went wrong. You will be my guide through it all."

"Certainly, from the top!"

* * *

"Ah yes, this should be a suitably-grim place to begin: a warm Summer's day. A Thursday to be precise. See that in the distance? Just over those hills? That's Osaka, which makes this the dreadful outskirts. The painful sun is still high in the sky, the evening won't show up any time soon. Doesn't that make it the perfect place, for the kids, to play in the local park? Like those groups down there, still in their muddy uniforms. Some go for the swings, oh how they loved to push those swings to their limits. Those screeches could be heard several neighbourhoods away! Look at those ones; seeing how fast they can slide down the rusted slide. I'm surprised they even hold their weights, it seemed so weak. But, for now, it held itself together better than most people…"

"Why do you know so much from this long ago? I thought you didn't exist until after all of this. So, why are you lecturing me on this?"

"That is simple, Andrew, not only I possess all of your memories you remember but also those locked away in vile disgust. Every memory you threw into an eternal dungeon never to leave was only feeding me. I remember everything you don't remember, or simply forced to forget. Nothing escapes your mind truly. I still am a part of you remember? We now share all memories since then, including the pain during that time. Don't think I could simply forget all of that."

"Then why help me remember? I know what you do, the uncontrollable rage you mentioned is unleashed on anyone nearby. So, tell me, why should I listen to you?"

"Yet another simple thing to wrap your head around: just because your personality is split doesn't mean one side is evil and the other is good. Each side is only different. I express anger as you bottle it within you. It has to come out at some point, especially when certain memories kick in. Say like a certain shotgun with double barrels. You crumble under the pressure, so I pick up where you pathetically fall. Just face it, without me, you wouldn't be here right now. I complete you now. You allowed me in, and now I am here to stay. If we just get along, there won't be any issues now would there?"

"Fine… Just continue, I want this over with."

"As you wish, as long as you listen well. Now where was I? Oh yes! The little rotten park: surrounded by a large field, a muddy one at that. You should know of this place. This is where you hung out. You and your friends hovering beside the park where the 'cool' kids went. No one dared to come near you, except for your friends. There was something… off about us, wasn't there? Helpful but with an agenda. Sears always stood out like a soar thumb being half American and all, you two got on like a house on fire. Yamamoto held you three together, she did all the work behind the scenes: organising events and times to meet up. But, all of that doesn't matter, as today is the fateful day. The silence of the seas will vanish soon enough. All of this shall begin right now. Shall I go through all of the disgusting little tales or will you take the lead?"

"Fine, I will remark the event… Just to make you shut up for once. It was an argument, a big one. We do have the occasional one, but something was different about this one. Very different. Yamamoto, no Kei, could not die down the situation, it only escalated. The whole thing was stupid, such a little thing shouldn't have caused such an argument of this proportion."

"It was your -our- parents, they planned to move didn't they? Far away from your only friends and childhood. Pitiful argument on something out of our control. Yet, you just made it worse: false claims, despicable lies and betrayal. All you had to do was say as emotionlessly as you always do, 'I'm sorry, my parents got a better job in Tokyo'. Instead, you left them with broken hearts…"

"I just wish I could go back… Apologise for everything that happened. If I had the hindsight that Sears would appear again, I could claw back some of what I lost. Sorry, what we lost. Now can I just awaken and-"

"No! You're in it for the whole thing. Everything, moment by moment. These are your actions, remember pal. I had nothing on my hands for this. Karma is a bitch. She will get every opportunity to dish it out, even if I tear this mind in two!"

"Please don't… Not what comes next! Please, I beg of you!"

"Pathetic, just pathetic. You should be thankful I am reminding you of this all. Otherwise, we'd forget why we are here in the first place: in the Battle of Bullets final fighting against a masked killer with a name shared by his gun. Now pay attention, or die with the knowledge you failed to help yet more people!"

"Ugh… Alright. Pulling the guilty card. Let's continue, to the very end."

* * *

"...Finally, back to some clearer memories! You just cried from then until now, no wonder why it was all blurry. Just emotion spilling everywhere like a coward."

"Stop lecturing me on emotions and get on with the final trip. My patience is wearing thin."

"Ugh, alright, fine. But, we shall only go through this once, so pay attention. We may miss something if we just complain and moan at each other. Moan moan moan. Pathetic ignorance! Ignorance to the truth! Let us begin here: the bus stop. Still tears, only tears. Erika was there, remember her? Our dear little sister. She looked up to us, y'know. Oh dear, only if she knew what we would become, ay? Anyway, you explain what happened and the bus arrives. You two grab a set close to the front, like a row behind. Oh, what was the reasons again, oh yes: pathetic travel sickness. Should've taken it like a man, yet another weakness to lead to the next event… Now, the main attraction, behold!"

"_Them_? No, not them… I know their looks even now. Matching dark green hoodies with black masks up to the nose. Just seeing that, makes my stomach , ugh. A little blue in the face, just dread…"

"C'mon, pay attention! You're going to miss the fireworks! Let's kick it all off! BOOM! The local bullies have arrived! 'Keep your hands up and hand over all valuables.' That's what they kept repeating, now wasn't it? Slowly taking anything worth a few hundred yen on the markets. From back to front they went, one gun pointing at the driver. But no, you in your cowardly heroic mind, you lept from your seat to counter the crims. Heh, idiot. You doomed everyone on board! These guys were just too trigger happy. Once you rose from your seat, you charged the one with double barrels. Well, guess what? HE FIRED. What did you think was going to happen, honestly? Just… Well, thanks to that, he fired at the driver. Congratulations, you completely failed. A complete and utter failure! Thus, there goes the bus. Those metal bars may work against normal cars, but not when rusted and fending off against a bus! There it goes! Tumble, tumble, tumble, tumble."

"So, it really it is all of my fault?"

"Nah, not really, only partly. Just pulling ya leg a little. If you didn't someone else would've. But, we have the drive to do what is right, that's what matters. Even through my anger or your occasional joke, we'll pull through. We complete each other, don't you agree?"

"Yeah… I suppose you're right in some twisted way. That therapy afterwards definitely didn't help, but here we are. Still, how can I forgive myself? Only four, including myself survived. If someone else took that lunge instead of me then-"

"It would have happened to them instead. They would've survived with quote-on-quote 'blood on their hands'. You just took the burden on your hands. Your cost? Me existing in exchange for Erika's life. Oh, doesn't it feel you with rage? No, don't answer that, I am your rage."

"That cleared my head a little. Thank you, my other self. I guess taking over this role meant for someone else was a good thing? I mean, We've got this far already. Let's go get a murderer! We will return to where this all began once this is over. But, for now, help me on our goal. Please, for both of us."

"Of course. Our anger shall be as one. Our rage shall be as one. Our wrath shall be one. Picture it, Salvation!"

* * *

The cursed dream ended at last. Memories still fresh, he awoke. More darkness? No, there was a light, just above. Around him was rock and metal. This a cave? Where was everyone else?

"Sabre? You're finally awake," came a voice from above, it was Sinon relieved, "oh you're back!"

She allowed Sabretooth to right himself, scratching his head coarsely. "How long was I out for? Where is Starbug and Subaru?"

Sinon shook her head and knelt down to his height, "Quite the story in fact… Since we're stuck in here, I might as well start..."

Sabretooth got comfortable beside a spire of damp rock, this was going to be a long story.

* * *

Writer's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

Welcome back everyone after… 7 months? A lot of things happened which I won't go into in depth but I am definitely back at this little story! I hope with some time off, and to clear my head, progress can return as like it was. However, I am working on multiple stuff currently and I am required to take over some responsibilities quite often. I do have a lot more time now, thankfully. All events that shall occur from here have been thought through a lot more now and should be better than my original ideas for progress.

Anyhow, hope everyone enjoyed this subchapter of what goes on within Sabretooth's (Honda) head! The final battles are on the horizon keep a close eye on new chapters to see how it progresses!


	16. Chapter 14: Gunmen of The Apocalypse

**10 minutes earlier**

"What the hell did he do now?" Starbug shouted in interest and anger. She rushed over to Sabretooth's paralysed body. He was alive, with his health bar full, but was barely moving except for a few twitches and murmurs. They were in the middle of the road, wide in the open. The others were closing in, only ten remained total. Subaru checked the map scan, all were in a five block radius. It was time to move and come up with a new plan.

"I'll get the Humvee," stated Subaru with authority, "we are getting outta here right now. Multiple bogies are inbound. Starbug get the bugger ready to be put in. Sinon, support our 12 o'clock. They should be approaching from right ahead. C'mon, let's a go!"

Thus, Subaru ran as fast as he could back to the Humvee from before the firefight, while Starbug got Sabretooth up against a concrete bollard and Sinon took position right next to him. Patriot's body had long vanished into blue pixels alongside all of those who fell before him. Now, only loot covered the barren road. Perfect bait for those who remained. Ammunition was becoming more and more scarce now. One couldn't be picky with their weapon choices now. Sinon checked her ammo too.

"Only Six left for Hecate…" she grumbled, as she loaded another magazine into her Hecate, "still seven magazines for the MP7, what else do we have?"

Starbug slid over a M1 Garand then a red photon sword. "We have these. Dropped by one of the dudes that died after hitting the bomb bike. Plenty of ammo too for the M1. No idea why such so-called 'pro-player' would have such an out dated weapon. Probably better to pick up something else. As for the sword, I'd say keep it. Useful when the opponent is too close and nimble to be hit. Not for defecting bullets though."

She looked over the bollard at the loot spread across the road like a red carpet. However, it was a red carpet of enemy weapons and pistols. Starbug shook her head, nothing of much worth unless one was considering to become a gunslinger. Still, it was bait and some would take it. A pair darted onto the street upon a sleek black motorbike. They too were low on ammo but the situation made them too ambitious and care free for their own good. Both of them were in Sinon's sights. She loaded the chamber and fired.

The bullet flew true. It striked both of the riders in the head. They fumbled to the floor as the bike continued forwards chaotically swerving over potholes. Eventually, it smashed into a wrecked car, bursting into flames. Echoes of gunfire came out of the blue. Others were on their way and quickly. Sinon's face fell once the targets appeared: two Humvees loaded with MGs and players with attitudes to match full-auto 50 cals. The two were working together, against Sabot platoon. Machine gun fire rained like hail over their general location.

Luckily, Subaru had arrived (with a handbrake turn). "Get in!" he yelled, "we gotta shake them!"

Both Starbug and Sinon managed to fling Sabretooth into the back. The gunfire still rained down on their position. Bullets clanged over every surface. There was simply no other sound except for 50 cals and they were becoming more accurate with the humvees getting closer. Now their voices sung as loud as the machine guns. A disorderly choir of chaos lashed out over the steady drums of their guns. Their chorus sung of the destruction. It would be destruction for Sabot platoon unless a plan had came into being soon.

"We can't simply run away from two trucks!" moaned Starbug, "We need a better plan! Oh I know!"

She grabbed two mines from her menu, they appeared from blue pixels. Anti-tank mines, plenty enough to stop a Humvee.

"I'll stay behind, they will see us place the mines from this distance, not from point blank range. You two go ahead! Take Sabre with you and win this! Oh, you better! Send my regards to that Death Gun too."

The other two nodded, now was not the time to argue. Something had to be done and fast. Sinon climbed in, accepting the Garand and photon sword from Starbug with a nod. After a clunk and a screech, the Humvee jumped into motion. The engine roared through the gears and across grand holes. They left Starbug with a final wave and hope. Hope they could win against Death Gun. Starbug only giggled as she faced the approaching Humvees from behind the bollard. She waited. Now the clangs of the suspension could be heard. Only 50 metres to go. Cheers from the vehicles instantaneously crumbled into fear and desperation. Starbug left the safety of the concrete bollard, with her hands full of mines. They were too close to correct their course. To their left, rows upon rows of wrecked vehicles that could stop the strongest of vehicles with a vicious conclusion to their journey. To their right, an endless row of skyscrapers (definitely not for any kind of vehicle). The Humvees could only push forward with 50 cals blazing away. This was Starbug's time to shine against the odds. She cheered.

"You're gonna crash like a ZX81!" Her final words before the Humvees got too close and the mines were activated. Then, there was only fire.

* * *

The explosion was only a speck in the rear view mirrors. Still, from this distance, both Subaru and Sinon saw that the plan worked somehow. Both Humvees had become burning wrecks. None could have survived being that close to an anti-tank mine. Not even a tank could've survived. But, from this distance, all noise was a whisper in the wind: the crackling of fire, the creaking of hot metal, the jingles of ammunition bouncing against each other, all barely audible. All that mattered now was to extend the distance between them and the wrecks, just in case anyone else was within ear-shot.

Sinon looked back from her seat in the front still holding the M1 given by Starbug (the photon sword had been placed into a cup holder). Sabretooth was still as motionless as before. She rested a hand upon him. _Cold as ice_. Still no reaction either. "What could have caused such a thing? One moment he was fighting that other guy, next he just collapsed."

"I overheard a part of the conversation," answered Subaru, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "I think they were friends, many moons ago. But, he's been dealt with. We should focus on what to do next. Can't just wait for Seiba to wake up, I'm sure you got somethin' right? Right? Please say you have something!"

"I am thinking… Maybe wait for the next scan to start to see how many there still is? Let's get out of the city first though. Then, we can decide on a plan."

"Eh, fair enough. Next stop, outer city!"

Thus, the Humvee kept on chugging along over holes and around other wrecks. They never looked back again, there was only what was ahead that mattered. A final showdown to see who was the strongest. They just had to get there while pulsing red eyes watched from far behind. The eyes stared as the Humvee vanished from view along with a flying drone camera. He had to stay hidden. What use is an assassin that can't hide?

The figure wondered to the burning wrecks. Winds from the burning metal blew the black cape in powerful gusts. No survivors. Every body here had a dead marker hung above them in deep red. Their weapons were spread evenly around the wrecks. Nothing for an assassin however. Assault rifles without ammo. A pistol that could only fire flares. Even grenade launcher with a shell still inside the chamber. He had hoped for something useful, anything for long range firefights. But no, nothing caught his piercing eyes, except for one particular weapon. It was still activated, as evident by a shallow hum emitted by the weapon. A blue glow shone dimly against the roaring red flames. A photon sword. Unconventional but maybe useful. He gently removed the sword from a Humvee's wheel. It was willing to serve a new master, glowing brighter in satisfaction. A puff of smoke left the metal mask.

"_**Nothing will get on our way. Nothing! After we win this tournament all will fear the name: Death Gun!**_"

He then climbed back onto a sleek black bike and powered after the three. Victory was the only thing on his mind, Victory meant others would take him more seriously, at least that was the plan. Just three more obstacles remained. One was collapsed, one rivalled his aim and the other was the third wheel. The driver would be the first to go, a loose end and unpredictable. It would be a step closer to victory after all.

* * *

Minutes had passed as the miles dragged on. The city outskirts were far behind by now. Metal and concrete had given way to countless miles of desert and ruins. Cutting right through the desert, was a battered highway. Its surface had been covered in sand that scuttled along the tarmac in waves. Through this, the beige Humvee powered through. Rattles and squeaks shook the vehicle gently over the pitter-patter of sand brushing against metal. Subaru yawned. Then yawned again. The road hadn't changed at all since leaving the city. Swerves all felt the same after a while. Only the occasional fallen sign proved any form of entertainment with attempting to read what was written upon them. Of course, they were all too faded to read. Sinon merely stared out of the window, hand on cheek. Even for her some form of boredom had began to set in even only after a few minutes. So much action had occurred only for them to be in complete silence now.

Suddenly, a beeping sound. The scan was beginning. Sinon opened up the map as a fine line made its way from north to south. Once, dozens of red dots covered the map in clusters, waging war in their own ways. Now, hours later, barely any remained now. The line continued downwards, still no red dots. It passed over them: there were four red dots. The fourth was close, and behind them. Then, the line reached the bottom, the scan was complete. There were only four players left. Who was the other player that managed to survive so long? How did they catch their scent? Was it _him_?

"One other player on our trail, I can't see them yet." Began Sinon, still studying the luminous blue map. "They're the last one. After this long stretch, there's a cave on the next bend we could head in and figure out a plan."

"Ah, wonderful! We just need to get there and-" As Subaru adjusted the rear-view mirror a bullet smashed into it, shattering the mirror instantly. Then the echo came. A loud roar of vengeance was growing closer. "Get in the back and see if you can't get him!"

Sinon placed the sword in her pocket and flung the Garand over her shoulder before climbing into the rear seats. She opened the rear window. To the side of a wrecked lorry, with its trailer still attached, a bike screamed passed. Its engine squealed between the gears. The driver seemed familiar. Black cloak, bits of grey here and there, piercing red eyes… Oh, it was him, no doubt about it.

"I got good news and bad news," Sinon called back, summoning her trusty Hecate, "Good news: I've identified the other player. Bad news: it is Death Gun. Why now of all times? Sabretooth still out of action?"

"Unfortunately so, we need to buy some time. Take him out!"

He put the pedal to the metal, trying to extend the distance between them. Death Gun only grew closer with very yard travelled. Sinon knelt against the rear window and began to aim. Between the swerving of the Humvee and the bike, a steady shot wouldn't come by easily. She had to aim well. Six shots, only one had to hit.

First shot out. It glanced the figure before embedding itself into the tarmac. No good. Extract the shell and chamber the next. Five more tries.

Second shot out. The right side handlebar was sheered off, which was swiftly abandoned. Better, but still no good. Extract and chamber. Four more tries.

Third shot out. Too high. The Humvee crossed a huge pothole, ending in an ear shattering metallic scrape back up on the other side. Something came off too, a piece of metal. But, the sheet disappeared too quickly under the blowing sand to be identified. Extract and chamber. Three more tries.

By now, Death Gun had readied his sniper rifle. He lent it against the dash of the bike while holding the gun (and the trigger) with his right hand. How he was still in control of the bike was beyond Sinon, but time was quickly vanishing. The corner, and thus the cave, was only a few hundred metres away. Something had to be done, hit him or the bike! She readied the fourth shot. Just for the perfect moment, between debris and correct prediction of where he's turning to… Now!

Fourth shot out. Perfect! Right into the front tyre. It disintegrated there and then. However, Death Gun got a shot off in return too. Just before he smashed head first into the tarmac, the trigger was pressed. The shot echoed much louder than before, it wouldn't miss a second time. Luckily, the shell passed right over Sinon, less than an inch between them. On the other hand, unluckily, the bullet crashed into the driver seat's headrest and thus Subaru.

Suddenly, the Humvee veered off the road just as the predicted corner came. Up a titanic dune the vehicle thundered along. Sinon could only hold on. She was a passenger in this uncontrollable death trap.

A tumble, a roll, a splash, an over revving engine. Cold water? A dripping sound from above that felt like the seats? Sight returned to Sinon quickly. It was over. Although, what she saw gave her a sinking feeling: the Humvee was upside down in a shallow river and water was gushing in. All survivors had to escape quickly. She squeezed through the front seats to check on Subaru. He wouldn't be taking part anymore. Red pixels still danced off his forehead from before the crash. A perfect headshot from a crashing bike. She finally knew what she was up against: a cold-hearted efficient murderer. Death Gun surely survived his tumble too.

"No time!" Sinon whispered to herself, kicking the passenger door off, "Need to… get to… Cave now."

With all of her might that remained, she dragged Sabretooth's still motionless body out of the wreck and downhill to a small cave. The shallow river ran down there, picking up droplets from the crashed Humvee. She pulled and pulled, even humming while she continued through water, rock and sand. After some serious back pains and a few trip off, they eventually made it into the cave. The warmth of the artificial sun faded rapidly as the welcoming icy wind came from deeper within the cave. Droplets fell in loose harmony alongside other droplets. Finally, peace among the darkness. None of the scorching sand outside could reach inside this much, but could Death Gun?

For now, Sinon dragged Sabre to a dry, flat spot. None of the water reached here, but still echoed throughout the cave. A mostly quiet place to think and wait. Wait and think.

* * *

"So, that's what happened? Wow, kind of wished I got out of my little issue quicker…" Sabretooth now understood their position, "Hand over the M1."

From her inventory, Sinon grabbed the Garand and handed it over to Sabretooth. He inspected it thoroughly. From the metal end to the wooden stock, he analysed it all before handing it back.

"One thing I've learnt while trapped by… myself just now, is that you have to take responsibility for your actions, but not so heavily it starts to harm you in the head. It'll ruin you for the rest of your life. Sometimes you just need to… let it go, that's what I- no we came to the conclusion of. Come to terms with your past, then deal with your present. You are yourself, nothing more or less. If you didn't do that action that apparently ruined your life up until now, what would have been the result? Much worse I'd imagine."

"I-if I didn't do that action…" Sinon murmured to herself. Yes, _that_ event. What if she didn't grab that gun or even pull the trigger? She would have lost another member of her family, or even not survived herself. Moreover, she wouldn't be here. All of the events, friends and adventure, never existed. Her life may have been a lot worse, a 'necessary evil' in a way. "I guess you're right. My life would have been a lot worse if I hadn't pulled that trigger. Thank you, Sabre. I will be more proud of being… Me. But, there is currently a more pressing issue, our common opponent?"

"Don't think I forgot about him. Although the Garand does give me an idea. We got anything else on hand?"

"I got some magazines for that MP7 and 2 more rounds for the Hecate. Oh, and a red photon sword. I doubt it'll be useful though."

Sabretooth chuckled a little before aiming down the sights of the M1. Iron sights, no glare from a reflection. It was perfect alongside some swords. Yes, everything fell into place just right. Would it work? Perhaps. Just needs for their opponent to agree with it.

"Alright, I have a plan. Stick to it and we will be out of this mess. Then we can have a little duel after, whoever wins take the golden trophy. You in?"

Sinon nodded and listened carefully to Sabretooth's plan with surprise and agreement.

* * *

Writer's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

Now, onto the final duels of the Battle of Bullets! I hope this next section will be a good read to highlight their struggles finally coming together as one to counter the evil they swore to fight. I also hope to tie off some loose ends and conclude this little fanfic well enough too, so stick around for that too.

This chapter is a little shorter than previous ones as it was mostly what happened during chapter 13.5, thus being of similar length. Plus, a little extra. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter!


	17. Chapter 15: Flickering Hope

"He's taking a long time to come out of that cave. Why now of all times?"

"You know what the stakes are and so do I, so just shut up and watch."

"Oh, fantastic coming from you! You've been moaning about what we did after you blew yourself up with some mines for the last ten minutes!"

This conversation had continued for a while now. Both Subaru and Starbug had returned to the waiting rooms from before entering the final fight. Many others joined them, like those killed during the match or others still holding onto bets from the beginning. Previously, throughout the majority of the fight, cheers and roars dominated the city and everywhere between the highrise skyscrapers. Even as dusk crept by, the crowds only grew larger. Lights grew brighter across the Glocken as the light provided by the sun above faded. Fights were as common as large banners fluttering above the endless crowds. All eyes were on the screens dotting the city to see how this Battle of Bullets would end. Would the mysterious death-wannabe take victory? Or, will it be the unexpected pair that have managed to put their differences aside to come together as one? Only time will tell.

"You two sound as friendly as ever to each other." A tall tanned woman with lush red hair approached the two without concern for their argument. She sat between them, knocking their heads to together as they spouted insults at one another.

"Thanks sis," Starbug moaned, rubbing her head, "We're just trying to think of their next plan. Well, trying until mister drift king thinks he knows more than me in what old split brain is going to do."

Subaru hit back, hard: "Well, Blue Midget, your previous guesses have be completely wrong. Besides, I have helped in his plans before, so I know more in how his mind works. HA!"

This resulted in another knock between their heads. "You two should be cheering them on. They need as much support from us as possible." Zero X could do this all day. "Now, where are my best customers at?"

"Still in the cave, sis…" replied Starbug, again rubbing her head in pain, "The camera hasn't entered, just hovering outside. The announcers are muted on this screen thank God. They drive me up the wall sometimes. Oh wait, there! There's Seiba!"

* * *

Sabretooth had just left the safety of the small cave, followed by half a dozen camera drones at different angles. He climbed up a tall sand dune, then onto the top. Sand rushed down the sides like small waterfalls. He scanned the horizon. Visibility was rapidly decreasing with the falling sun. Hard to find a sniper, and for a sniper to find its prey without the correct equipment. The next pieces of land taller than his position were within the abandoned city. A flash of light, not bright but noticeable against a constantly blackening landscape. In response, Sabretooth knelt down and grabbed a flashlight, then began to flash it on and off in the glinting of light just seconds prior. The flashes came and went in cycles and patterns. These stopped after a while. Nothing, not even a gust of wind.

Abruptly, a single bullet embedded itself into the sand just in front of his position. He smiled before leaping down off the dune.

* * *

"When did he learn flipping morse code!?" boomed Starbug at the top of her voice, "When did he get that torch? Why did the murderer actually listen?!"

"You're making no sense Ahmya," Subaru started, slightly concerned by her outburst, "He probably got the torch when passing a defeated player, a lot do. What did he message using the torch?"

"Ugh, basically… basically, he just invited Death Gun to take part in a duel, one on one, at least that's what I've managed to gather from what he's saying. He's just too damn cryptic sometimes... The winner would fight Sinon. A reply 'yes' was a shot into the ground beside him. He agreed, for some reason."

"Yeah, arrogance probably. Hell, Sabre's been awake and kicking for only a few minutes now. But, why a supposedly fair fight? Why not have Sinon take him out from a distance?"

Zero X butted in: "Cos wouldn't he notice? Besides, Sabre isn't that kind of guy do such a thing right?"

Both Starbug and Subaru sniggered. "You haven't seen him in action." They both responded at the same time. "He lives on deception and chaos during battle."

"I like to think he has actually learnt a few things from being with us. So yeah, you may have been good friends with him all of that time ago, but he ain't the same guy as you know." Starbug commented with her head held high, "He's changed for the better since meeting us and returning back to you, I swear on it sis. C'mon, let's just enjoy the magic. There's Sinon!"

* * *

"Keep a close eye on my position, you'll know when to take the lead."

"Roger that, I'll be waiting. And… Good luck."

Sunset had passed by now, the last trickles of sunlight gently washed over the sand dunes in a dazzling orange glow. Already the positions of the dunes had begun to alter. Their heights had begun to rise and fall. Streams of sand flowed alongside the sunlight. Some wrecked vehicles slowly became buried by the sand while others were freed from the sand's grasp. Sabretooth leisurely walked onto the wide highway. Barely a quarter of an hour ago, he was in the grip of his past helpless to the pursuit of Death Gun. Now, he had challenged the masked killer to a duel. To him, that mattered little right now. He wanted to get to the bottom of this quickly and efficiently. He stopped beside half a hatchback; a sign hung loosely above, screeching in the sandy evening winds.

"Come on out, I know you're here. You want a fight or not?" Sabretooth began, still no weapons drawn. "I'm sure you just can't wait to complete your noble goal of killing others, hidden by your mask. Like a coward."

"_**You will not be speaking with such positive tones for long.**_" A figure appeared from barely a dozen or so metres in front of him. As if he was completely invisible to the eye until just now…

"A metamaterial Optical Camouflage Mantle? Clever… And some money to back you up. Hundreds of thousands of Yen… But none of your tricks will pull you and your ways through me. I shall be your impervious roadblock. To get through, you must fight like a soldier, not mercenary-like or knight-like. But, let us make this a tad more interesting, I am sure the humble audience would agree: A sword fight. I presume you have one?"

"_**Of course. Picked one up from those killed by one of your dear friends.**_"

"You are too kind…"

They began to circle one and another, pulling out their respected plasma swords. Death Gun's skull mask glowed in luminous blue while Sabretooth's green and brown eyes were illuminated by his red sword. They closed steadily eying up each other up. Nothing would get in their way, no amount of sand, no amount of wind, no amount of darkness.

"You could at least be so kind in giving your avatar's name. I would hate to defeat you without knowing your name, just for formalities, y'know?"

"_**Sterben. Like that helps. But, since you are so supposedly wise, maybe you can pick up on some other names… Like Laughing Coffin?**_"

Laughing Coffin! Yes, _that_ Laughing Coffin. (He even had the tattoo right forearm, just about visible in the dim light) The infamous killers of Sword Art Online. But, why would one still continue to kill? That mess was been and done ages ago. All so-called 'PKers' were put through a special course after being freed from the game. Did a few slip through? Did the course not work in combatting against their desires? Either way, if the player was telling the truth, Sabretooth was staring down someone who knew how kill in game a little too well. Guess some of that vicious pride did remain after all. However, one issue remained: how does one kill another through a game with a system that fixed all major issues from the nervegear? Answer: you don't. There had to be another way. Not via the game, but real life…

"Unfortunately for you, I am not threatened by such a name. Maybe it's a name that shouldn't be feared, or I'm just ignorant of what happened in that game… Who knows… Y'know, I kinda dislike this game. I like my games to have an overall decent story that follows, no matter how vague. I want to know that I'm heading for a reachable goal by training hard. However, here, there is no story whatsoever. Your only goal is to complete hunting quests for random NPCs to gradually get the best equipment possible and become the best player on a server. A process that is not only futile, but drains the person of their hope over ever achieving that goal. Even if they win a championship, they'll never be happy. No one will ever be happy."

"_**What's your point?**_"

"My point is simple: you'll never stop. If you will bring your 'justice' on those you deem require it, it will not be enough. It will never be enough. You will continue to kill. Boundaries that you go by now, vanish to the past. I'm giving you a choice: Stop now and all of this can be forgotten like nothing happened, or you face the consequences of your actions."

"_**I will deliver justice on all I deem worthy. Enough talk, let our actions to the talking!**_"

"Fine, but I did warn you. This unsung war is about to be unveiled to the world!"

They both charged at each other. Photon sword on Photon sword. Whirring and scraping. Blue on red. Red on blue. Sabretooth backed up a step then swung high only for it to be countered straight away. A low sweep was quickly countered too. No matter what angle he did, Death Gun countered perfectly. Left, right, right, down, up, up, left, down, down, right and so forth. All blocked with little effort. Sabretooth stopped his offensive, he couldn't break through, not even an inch. Death Gun suddenly went on his offensive, his swings came faster and harder. Sabretooth was now on the backfoot. He attempted to counter every blow from the opposing blue sword. Each time the blows came quicker than the last. Each time the sword came closer. Each time he had to take a step back. He couldn't keep up on the back foot, he was running out of road. Sabretooth was losing his fight sword fight. Last time he had swung a sword was as a joke a few months ago when purchasing some new weapons. He had to do something else and quickly. Just wait for the right movement… There!

Death Gun raised his Photon sword ready for another swing. Perfect. Sabretooth dived backwards, just avoiding the next swing, and nimbly rose back to his feet. He held his Photon sword loosely with both hands. No damage had been taken, but that last swing nearly took a chunk of health and an arm. Then, a dark and deep chuckle.

"_**What's the matter? Can't keep up?**_" The reaper taunted, his red eyes glued onto his foe's position. He stepped ever closer.

"I'm just getting started. Don't you see? This is a battle of attrition. Picture it!" His voice altered from previously. Somewhere between: calm and chaos, joy and anger, pride and desperation. Both were out to play now. "We will have our closure! We will have our victory! We will have our salvation!"

Sabretooth plunged into another attack, his opponent raised their sword to deflect his. Except, he wasn't aiming there. Just as the blue Photon sword came to strike his red sword, he shortened the height of the sword and glided past. It was then raised again instantly, clipping the Mantle. A large hole was left as Sabretooth glided past, ending up behind Death Gun. The mantle would not work anymore with such a hole. No more tricks could be pulled off. Both remained still before turning to face each other, raising their respected Plasma Swords. "You see? Attrition."

"_**You're fighting a losing fight, a fair fight. What makes you think you could win against me?**_"

"What makes you think that I'm trying to win? I just need to… buy some time."

Angered, Death Gun drove another offensive. His attacks still hit just as hard as before, but now Sabretooth countered them better and better with each swing. Something was changing. With every strike, Death Gun maintained his blistering pace while Sabretooth was rapidly catching up. Unlike the Reaper, he adjusted the height of his sword constantly. Sometimes the tip scraped part the mantle. Sometimes, a countered swing by the blue Plasma sword was driven back in a swift counterattack. Although nearly matching Death Gun now, Sabretooth didn't dare go on the offensive now. His skills were barely a few minutes old and left plenty of opportunities for an opponent to find a hole. They jostled their positions constantly. One moment, Death Gun had their back against a small vehicle, the next moment had Sabretooth nearly pinned beside a lamppost. Every time the other broke out of their disadvantageous situations. The status quo returned as frequently as a bird that had discovered a place for easy food. However, the tide of battle yet again turned. As it turned out, Death Gun was barely trying while Sabretooth was attempting to keep up his pace. The thrusts came faster still. He couldn't keep up. All it would take was… One strike...

One thrust struck Sabretooth in the upper right shoulder, sending him flying into a wrecked red van. Dust and sand rose then fell in rapid succession. He swapped his grip of the Plasma sword to a very trust G36C, held only by his left hand. Death Gun stopped in his tracks after seeing the assault rifle appear from the sand that blew away.

"Looks like I lied." Sabretooth smirkly spoke from where he sat. His G36C was held very loosely in his left hand, it wobbled side to side.

Then Death Gun pulled out his Type-54, "_**Looks like I lied as well. All I need is one shot, which will be far more accurate than yours.**_"

A shot rang quietly over the darkening dunes. Then, a clang. A bullet had been embedded into a wrecked car beside Death Gun. Where did it come from? No light reflected from a scope. No bullet line too. The shot could've come from anywhere. Another shot, this time it struck the Reaper in the leg, forcing him to the ground. Still no bullet line appeared. No red laser guided the bullet to its target. Death Gun refused to look Sabretooth in the eyes, he just looked at the ground beneath him.

"Looks like I lied twice."

"_**You had Sinon as a sniper didn't you? Impressive shot, though I didn't see a scope nor a bullet line.**_"

"Indeed, no scope. No bullet line either. Instead, some good old American iron sights and a good aim. Using a tactical scope to snipe is good and all, but can you use an iron sights to similar effect? I suppose not. And that red line? Well, you need to have your finger rested on the trigger for a little while for that to appear, remember? Enough of this! Any last words?"

"_**You haven't stopped anything. He know where she lives!**_"

A final bullet struck him in the head. He fell to the ground. Sabretooth had baited the Reaper into being shot by a sniper using a rifle from the last world war. Sabretooth breathed a sigh of relief as 'dead' appeared above the body, then collapsed facing the sky. They had won, well for now at least. There was time for a breather. Sinon quickly joined him after running up and down a few dunes.

"Finally!" Sabretooth boomed, raising his arms (including the right one, the hole in the shoulder had mostly vanished by now) into the sky, "All of that time and effort was worth it! The days of training, going through an episode and even having some fun on the way! Even with some loose ends to tie off, I can deal with them in a bit..."

"So, what now? We gonna fight?" Sinon threw the Garand to her side and knelt beside him. She still had some energy left. However, night was here to stay now. The only light that would stay the night was flickering lightbulbs hung from half-collapsed lamps.

"Nah, the victory is all yours. You deserve it. He was after you and you defeated him. Life isn't forgiving sometimes, but it finally is! We all have suffered much throughout our lives to get here. Without that pain, we wouldn't be who were are now. Everyday is a fight against what many call fate, but I say that is fate itself. Although I am happy we got through this together, I never want to experience this again. I think we can agree on that." Sabretooth finally rose from lying down to face Sinon face to face only a few feet apart. For the first time in a while, he smiled a joyful smile. Not the rage-fuelled smile from days ago, but one full of hope. Sinon smiled too, cracking any ambition to keep a serious emotionless tone.

"Alright, we will call it a draw," Sinon grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin before dropping it. It began ticking louder and faster. "See you on the other side."

Sabretooth could only smile back (only a little one though), and held out a hand. "Thank you, for everything."

Sinon accepted his hand with a handshake. Then, the grenade swallowed the local area in a bright white light. The Battle of Bullets was finally over and for the first time, it ended in a draw. The whole of the Glocken roared into cheering and celebration. What a fight! Too many car chases to count, aces taking on hordes of opponents, even ended with a climax to boot! All fights ceased under the immense pressure to celebrate another conclusion to the BoB. Fireworks shot into the near-black sky, exploding into any and every colour imaginable. The whole city became one giant festival of light and metal. For some, there was even more of a reason to celebrate: bets. Some players made millions off their bets, inviting the overwhelming choice of blowing it all on rare equipment. Under normal circumstances, why bet on those that no one has heard of? But, those who did were winners alongside the final survivors Sinon and Sabretooth.

"And that is it folks!" started one of the commentators after a few minutes of cheering and gasping alongside the others, "The first ever draw in BoB's history! This was, by far, the best one yet. There was simply too many good highlights to show off, just wow! But, what about you two? What's your favourite parts?"

"Easily the parachuting section," one began, breathing heavily after cheering so hard, "The coordination between the players involved was simply incredible. Truly something I'd expect in esports, but not in this! I'm still trying to get over it."

"For me, it had to be that player using those mines to destroy the two trucks," finally started the second one, after coughing a few times, "even on the weekly highlights of recorded moments sent in, I have never seen anything like it. Perhaps on a single vehicle, but not two while hailed in 50 cals! Just attempting to replicate such a thing would be incredible to see. Personally, this BoB is going in the history books!"

Then, it was back to the first commentator, "Totally agree fellas. Now, stick around everyone as we will be going through the third BoB's best bits to show you a step by step guide on how you can counter these tactics in the future. But first, a word from our sponsors…"


	18. Chapter 16: Retribution

"You idiots! That was so anti-climatic! You two could have fought in one last fight to see who is more powerful. But no, you two decide the best course of action would be to make it a historic, first time ever, draw! Didn't you guys want not too much attention drawn to yourselves? Kind of misses the point really I just- ow, that hurt!"

Ever since Sinon and Sabretooth returned from the BoB to join up with the other three (all within Zero X's shop), Starbug had been complaining non-stop on: how the duel ended, the lack of a fight at the end and just what happened in general after she blew up the two Humvees. She pointed. She cursed. She just kept on moaning. Until Zero X hit Starbug over the head with her MG3. The complaining stopped.

"Anyway," Zero X begun, after clearing her throat, "Anyone got any ideas on what to do now? That threat might have to be taken seriously, so we need to react appropriately."

"I agree," Sabretooth replied, testing a G11 in front of the counter, "Several have died by his hand already, but I do sincerely doubt they were committed within virtual space. Which only begs the question how? I do consider the threat that he knows where Sinon lives is not an empty one. Yet, how would one find out someone's address without many connection to them except for a single game…"

"There might be a place…" A voice came as the front door swung open suddenly and violently. He had a grey exoskeleton from head to toes that covered everything except his face. Moreover, there was something familiar about those shallow blue eyes, from the Battle of Bullets. It was Patriot, battered and tired.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Zero X took a step back and rubbed her eyes, "I thought we talked through everything you wanted to know."

"Nearly everything," Patriot replied, walking up to the counter and facing Sabretooth, "I wanted to check for myself and what you said is true after all. Sorry for doubting you. Furthermore, Andrew, I wanted to make up for what I said previously. I simply did not fully understand the situation and came to a ridiculously wrong conclusion too easily. For that, I must apologise with all of my heart and nothing will change my mind in helping in your quest. So, please forgive my actions since that event and let us all work together!"

He held his hand out welcomely. Sabretooth looked at the hand then back at him. He gently placed down the G11, turning to face Patriot.

"Oi! No hugs!" Sabretooth had crashed into him at full force, sending both of them to the floor in one swooping hug. He was forgiven for his actions. "Alright! Alright! I get it! You can stop hugging me now!"

After some giggles from the others, both Sabretooth and Patriot rose back to their feet followed by some more laughs. "Glad to have you back Daisuke. Now, what was your idea?"

Composing himself (by clearing his throat and leaning onto the counter) Patriot began, "There's a serious exploit that not many know about. Hell, I only found out by accident. Overheard some players just outside the dome a few days ago, thought nothing of it until now. The invisible walls preventing players from reaching on top of buildings can be glitched through. I'll need some help to replicate it, but I do believe this may solve the address issue. There are several buildings very close to where everyone signed up for the BoBs. We just need to find the right angle."

Sabretooth thought about this for a second, hand on cheek, while putting the G11 back with the rest of its kind. "Furthermore, with that mantle, no one would be able to see him… You're onto something. Ahmya help him out with that, you're good at finding these kinds of things. Report to me as soon as possible."

"On it!" Replied Starbug with overflowing enthusiasm, a vast contrast to the complaining from moments ago, "C'mon then, show me the place!"

Thus, Starbug and Patriot left on their quest as quickly as their avatars could take them. Sabretooth continued as the two galloped down the street just outside. "Kujo, contact Seijirou and tell him to be on standby at the address given soon. I'll send it over shortly. Say when he's ready."

"That won't take too long. I'll see you all on the other side!" Subaru scrolled through the menu tab and pressed the 'log out' button. He vanished into blue pixels instantly with a wave. These pixels vanished into thin air as well. Then there was three left.

"Kei, ask around to see if anyone has seen anyone or even anything suspicious recently. Like a person keeping to the shadows or something. We need connections to figure out who is really behind this and if they have had any help."

"Understood and… please be careful Andrew. I'll lock up the shop after you two leave." Zero X slowly made her way to the front windows of her shop. The Neon lights were shut off and shutters were draped over the windows. She also looked around and adjusted anything out of place, like a grenade not in line with the rest or a gun in the wrong place. That left Sinon and Sabretooth.

"Sinon, do not allow anyone to enter wherever you live until I get there. It is safe to assume this Death Gun knows your location alongside a few others working for him. We need to make sure you're safe above all else. You understand? It is going to be a long night."

Sinon sighed, a tear in her eye tricked down, "Thank you… For everything… This would've gone very differently without you around. I guess I just needed to put my trust into someone else for a change and help them as they have helped me. I'll send my address via message once you've logged out."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible. Good luck and stay safe. Thank God for the messaging app!" Sabretooth would vanish into blue pixels too. Some pixels lingered for a little longer, Sinon attempted to reach for one. It disappeared just as her hands were cupped around the block. It wouldn't be long until he got to her, but each second would drag into minutes.

"Take care dear." Zero X placed a hand on Sinon's shoulder, "He won't be long and you are strong enough to keep going. Just stay safe Sinon."

Those were the last words she heard before returning to the real world.

* * *

"Pegasus needs to have a reanalysis, yes I've read through all of it. I read through it after landing a few days back then again this morning! The system is flawed I tell you! Yes, it helped to get those on the more normal side to return to day-to-day life, but not those who lived off killing others. The system failed them. My evidence? What about my reports over the last day or so? Yes, there wasn't a huge amount to go off w- New report? I don't have time for a new report! All I can do now is tell you what I have and remind you what your forces should be doing. Here's what I've got…

"As it turns out, Daisuke (Sears to you) was right with the building roof idea; with a simple trick of unequipping and then equipping while passing through the barrier, while jumping, allows players to reach the roofs of buildings. Thus, once on top, one can spy on the terminals where addresses are confirmed with a powerful scope. Which an Arctic Warfare has. Furthermore, the person we are dealing with also has a special kind of mantle that makes them almost entirely invisible. In a nutshell, no one would know they were there while being spied on.

"This 'Death Gun', which I still think is a stupid name, was also formly a part of that death guild from SAO: Laughing Coffin. Yes, that one… Which is why I remarked how the system has failed. All players from Sword Art Online went through that program, so don't give me any buts on it. Saying the system is fine is complete BS when people like this have gone through it nearly unchanged. You want this to be an isolated incident or not?

"Anyway, my final point. It is pretty much confirmed it is not just one person working on this. It has to be at least one or two more. I have evidence of multiple players talking to this Death Gun over deals and planning over staged murders! There is a very strong possibility there is a network of these guys. All deaths reported were when he used a pistol, a Type 54 I believe. Death Gun did defeat some other players with his pistol, and yes it has to be done with the pistol for some reason, so they need to be checked on as well. To see if they're alive or not. On top of that, find a possible connection on why they were targeted. There is plenty of good players to choose from. Didn't the first guy live alone? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking out loud.

"Yes… Yes, yes. I am in a rush. There's one more target. I met her by chance before all of this really took off, don't know much about her currently, but I do have her location. Her address is definitely going to be targeted as Death Gun failed during the tournament. Yes, I advised her to remain inside and not allow anyone in. No, no I still haven't figured out how one would kill someone without a trace. There's numerous ways: chemicals, something to trigger a heart attack, or something like that. Wouldn't you need access to a hospital to get this kind of stuff? Thought so…

"I'll get a full written report done in the next few days I assure you. Yes, alongside comparing Pegasus. I just want to tie off some loose ends first… I'm sorry, could you repeat that?.. Join the force? New branch? I'll have to think about it. What's the pay like? Hmm.. Not too bad. Anyway, to conclude, get some rozzers down to the address I'll send over. Oh, and a medical team. Whatever is used to kill these people, it is clearly powerful stuff. Yes, yes. I'll call you back. Bye!"

* * *

Shino had been disconnected for well over five minutes by now. The only sounds that echoed among her apartment was the aircon in a corner humming along and the occasional creak from her bed. All the lights had been switched on. She waited, she checked every nook and cranny, she scanned every window. Nothing, just absolutely nothing. No attempts to get in. No scratches on the door or lock. No event had occurred in and around her apartment. Still nothing. Shino fell back onto her bed. She was safe, for now at least. All she had to do now was wait for-

A door bell. Who could it have been? Sabretooth would have said when he got here. Others had their jobs to do as well. Couldn't have been someone sent to kill her. They wouldn't just announce their presence surely. Then, who was it? Quietly, she approached the door. Another ring quickly followed by another. Shino held her ground behind the door until a familiar voice called out, muffled by the door.

"Asada, you there? It's me Asada." It was Kyouji, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your win today. I brought some pastries."

Shino let him in, welcoming Kyouji as he entered. He placed the small white box on a small wooden table beside her bed before sitting on a pillow gifted temporarily. An awkward silence followed him as he took off his black cap, allowing it to rest beside the white box of pastries. The smell crept through two small holes beside the handles gently. Finally, he began after some nervous clearing of his throat.

"Congrats, you were so awesome Asada! You finally did it, you're the best player in GGO now. I knew all along you could do it. You're real strong, you deserve to be number one."

"T-thank you…" replied Shino fidgeting and with a smile. This was followed by some quiet nervous giggles too. Finally, someone congratulating her for the actions she had taken throughout her-

"You said to wait remember?" Shinkawa suddenly splerted out, "You told me to wait and you would be mine. From now on, I will always be with you."

The phone ran. Shino rang. "O-one moment please. Hello?"

"Sinon? Sinon! Thank God you answered!" It was Sabretooth, clearly worried and concentrated. A rumble of a turbo-charged four-cylinder engine revved through the gears in the background. "We've narrowed down the suspects! The people working for Death Gun have to have direct connections to a hospital for a certain drug. We're not sure which, but definitely locked behind some doors. You still alone?"

"N-no, I let a friend in. He's called Shinkawa Kyouji. What a coincidence, his dad works in a hospital. Should we ask?"

"I see why not, put him through!"

However, Kyouji had a very very different idea of what he wanted to do next. He only stared back with cold blank eyes. "You don't need him to protect you, that's my job. I love you Asada and you're mine forever!"

He went for a slow surprise hug and clenched her tightly. Shino attempted to get out of his lock. The phone escaped her hand. She was… helpless to Kyouji's unwavering eternal love for her. His voice changed. The awkwardness had vanished and had been replaced by horrifying love. Even his eyes widened more. Shino cried out "Let go!" several times to no avail. That was until the last attempt. She managed to shove him back across the room and into a chest of draws. Even the white cardboard bag fell to the floor in shock.

"We made a promise remember?" Kyouji's words spluttered out in horror to his rejected love. Then, he grabbed something from his yellow jacket: a syringe. A big syringe. A big syringe used in a hospital.

"No sudden movements, please Asada." He continued, the phone within ear shot listening to every word extremely carefully, "This syringe has a drug that will paralyse your muscles in an instant. Before you know it, your lungs and heart will stop."

No… A thousand piece jigsaw puzzle had suddenly begun fallen into place: the mysterious deaths without anything in their system, the means of doing so and someone with the capacity of holding such a drug. He was helping Death Gun all along with his plans and now Shino was on the receiving end of what only a few before went through. Only difference was that she was fully awake for the procedure.

"You're the other Death Gun?!" Shino managed to squeeze out while having the large plastic syringe against her neck.

"Impressive… You managed to figure out our little secret. It is true. I'm Death Gun's partner in crime!"

By now, Shino was frozen in fear. Even if she could move without a needle entering her neck, none of her muscles wanted to move. Her eyes widened.

"Before this BoB, I was playing as Sterben. I performed the grand show. But today, I insisted to be the one to perform this game irl. Don't you see? I had to be the one doing to job. I couldn't let another guy touch you. Even if that guy is my brother."

Now the final pieces had fallen into place. If his brother was also Death Gun, then he also has access to the drugs. He was the one warped during his time in Laughing Coffin. Killing again and again without consequence, only for profit. Thus he spread his ideals onto his younger brother. Then they were let loose into the world. Everything else that happened, led to here. They had to be stopped, now!

"I've heard everything I need to know." Sabretooth's voice emitted from the phone, "I'll serve some good old justice on a silver plate! Stay alive Sinon, I'm only a block or so away!" The call ended. He turned up the industrial music, changed down a gear, and floored it. Every second mattered and Honda did not want to waste a single one.

* * *

"This isn't real… It can't be..."

Shino isolated herself in her mind while Kyouji rambled on about being together into the next life, laughing maniacally. She curled up. White and blue crystals hovered all around her, they glowed as if under a night sky. All around her was only the cold, lifeless crystals. Some fit into a palm while others towered above and below endlessly. The occasional blue crystal reflected light like a mirror. They only drifted, caring little for the situation she was in.

"It was all for nothing. He'll be in danger as soon as he arrives and I can't do anything about it!"

"That's not true."

Shino slightly turned her head where a hand wearing a fingerless glove rested. The figure was her. Well, Sinon her. Everything was identical to her avatar from the pale blue hair to the black combat boots. She floated in the void as well, but stood tall over Shino with a smile. Sinon continued: "Up to this point we were just looking out for ourselves. We never fought for or along side anyone else. But, just for this once, let us fight for someone else. Me and you. Together."

Sinon held out a hand. She was right. Up until recently Shino had worked solo on most things. She never connected with many other people, to prevent similar heartbreaks of the past coming around again. No one could betray you. No one could harm you. No one could break your heart. Perhaps, now it was a time for change. Look what she managed to achieve if she put some trust into others: fun as a group, laughing together and always excited for a new adventure. If Shino could get through this, there would be more adventures in the future. Who knows what the next adventure will bring? Shino accepted Sinon's hand.

"Come on, let's go!" Sinon cheerfully spoke, drifting upwards, "We have a battle to fight."

* * *

Shino opened her eyes to Kyouji just above her. The time for action was now. In a flash, her arm struck his face stunning him for a few seconds. Next, she shoved the syringe away while attempting to get to him off. Kyouji went on the counterattack. He attempted to climb on top of Shino only to be kicked back by both legs. She couldn't stay the needle was always within arm reach. They jostled their positions upon the bed, kicks and punches were constantly thrown between each other. One kick from Kyouji sent Shino flying off the bed and onto the cushion he sat on only minutes prior. The perfect opportunity. As fast she could, she raised to her feet and threw an internal door open. She raced for the door, constantly panting shallowly. Shino reached the door. Remove the locks. Unlock the door. Faster. Faster! However, Kyouji was not too far behind, he grasped as her ankles forcing her downwards just as the final lock had been removed. All he did was call her name time and time again. He only wanted her. Only her. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, the door flung open just as Shino screamed. A leg flew over her and hit Kyouji in the jaw and sent him flying. The figure followed him deeper into the apartment. More punches came flying from both sides. Kyouji smashed into a cupboard, then lept for another attack. The figure raised his fists for more attacks.

"Let me deal with the creep!"

Shino finally saw the figure that charged in. His wavy brown hair seemed familiar and was very pale. Is it healthy to be that pale? Then, there was an eye patch over his left eye. He wore a red jacket that hung loosely around the sleeves. Beneath that, some slim-fit black trousers with too many pockets to count. The voice, the appearance, it all made sense: it was Sabretooth in the flesh. He meant business too.

Their struggle of equal footing lead the two into the main room in the apartment. Punches and kicks just kept on coming from both sides. One had to let up eventually...

Sabretooth made a misstep, one kick that missed turned the tide within an instant. Kyouji took full opportunity of it. One kick in the other leg made him lose balance, then finally a single punch sent him onto the floor. His head rested on Shino's bed as Kyouji climbed on top.

"You monster!" he cried in desperation and anger, "This is all your fault Andrew! She is suppose to be mine! Stay away from her!"

Then, the punches came with greater force. They were all aimed at his head. Each hit with a thwack. Still, Honda attempted to keep a smile. "I'm no monster." Honda replied between deep breathes, "Monsters are the work of fiction and imagination. Yet, here I am in the flesh!"

There was still one card to play: the syringe. Kyouji had to win. He just had to. From his green jacket pocket, he grabbed onto it. Finally, Honda saw the weapon that cost the lives of a few before him. No more.

"Sabre!" Shino cried out, but it was too late. Kyouji raised the syringe for a finishing blow. How could he be countered? Honda had to act quickly. However, he lacked much strength to move. Racing against the clock, trying to solve the mystery behind it all and the beating he delivered took a toll on his available energy. No… There was one thing he could try. It was risky, but it was literally do or die. Just as the syringe dived from above, Honda (with what might he had left) undercut Kyouji. His aim was led off target. It was in his chest, now the syringe thundered right into the eyepatch. Then, an ear piercing sound like decompressing air: he pulled the trigger. No time to waste. Shino quickly rose to her feet. Something to use! Something to help! Her radio? It had to do.

While Kyouji giggled and laughed, Shino grabbed the radio and threw it at him. Instantly, Kyouji fell to the ground and dropped the syringe. He was knocked out cold. Surprisingly, the radio was perfectly fine after the knock. She rushed to Honda. "You OK? Please say you're OK!"

After some groans, a reply came, "A bit bruised up. Tis just a scratch. I'll need a new eyepatch though. Luckily mine is quite thick."

He was right. A clear, colourless liquid oozed from a small hole in his eyepatch. Luckily the syringe hadn't penetrated through the patch. Shino grabbed a tissue and began to wipe up the viscous liquid. The tissue absorbed much of the liquid after some gentle taps. All of whatever was in that syringe had been ejected, it still dripped extremely slowly onto the carpet in tiny droplets. Best not to touch it.

"He's not a great shot but at least he was dedicated… But, I must admit, you did scare me a little. I didn't expect there to be such a coincidence and- ouch!"

Shino grabbed him by his jacket, shaking him semi-violently. "I scared you? How do you think I feel! I thought you were going to die dumbass!"

"Heh, don't worry I wasn't going to die. Not to a crazy creep anyway."

Honda rose up a little (after Shino stopped shaking him) and looked at Kyouji's motionless body, blood trickled down his nose. "He's still alive, right? That was a hell of a thwack."

Shino crawled over to Kyouji and placed two fingers on his wrist. "Yep, there's still a pulse."

She then looked over to beside a chest of draws, where the syringe ended up after the fight. It lay alongside the white pastry box. The syringe had done its job, it was a tool and weapon. Now, it could rest knowing the evil that once used it for their selfish needs no longer did. The syringe could be at peace.

"You're crazy but thanks for coming over uhh…"

"Honda. Honda Andrew. You never got my name did you? How rude of me. Ouch, yep that's sprained. May I have your name? So I can at least address you properly."

"Shino Asada… That's my name..." Shino lowered her head. Her glasses reflected off the lamplight, covering her eyes. Then the tears came. The tears fell like drops of a worn tap. They came faster as more tears appeared.

Honda shuffled closer (with some pain), allowing her head to rest against his chest. The crying continued as he patted her head gently. He sighed relaxedly. They had won…

* * *

Writer's Notes:

_Panzer_Bros_:

A lot happened this chapter, which marks the beginning of the end for this Tale. There is a few chapters left to go to fully wrap up as many things as possible. I had to rewatch the last two/three episodes of the Phantom Bullet arc so I could get a more indepth view of how to progress with the chapters. I hope I didn't retread on the same ground too much to give a more fresh perspective of the events displayed here. Furthermore I thought it might work a little better to change around some details to fit better in this version of the story.

Anyway, get ready for the conclusion, I hope it will be a satisfying end to this little story.


End file.
